


The Ghosts That Haunt Us

by Magpie_Holmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adultery, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, Romance, Saving People Hunting Things, Season/Series 06, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Holmes/pseuds/Magpie_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a normal life once. Not the greatest, but it worked well for me. It's funny how things can change so quickly. One minute you're going for your morning jog and the next you're thrown into a world of ghosts, demons, angels, and monsters. It's a good thing that I made a new friend. You see, he saves people, hunts things. Calls it the family business. Unfortunately for me, I think I became part of his business as well. My friend's name you ask? It's Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I started working on a new project for Supernatural! I hope everyone enjoys reading this. It's going to be quite long, starting during Dean's "retirement" period all the way through to this past season. I will give a warning that there will be blood, gore, torture, lots of swearing, some medical terminology, some death (it's Supernatural, what do you expect), as well as some smut. I'll try to put in warnings where I deem it necessary. Also, the chapters (minus the first one) are pretty short. It makes it easier for me to update quickly. Reviews are always welcome and I hope you all enjoy!

_'Go for a run, get some coffee, figure out breakfast plans. After breakfast it's down to the station until Monday. The usual weekend routine.'_

I bent down, tying my shoelaces quickly, moving into a stretch as I finished. My leg muscles were sore from volunteering the night before, but I knew I needed to force myself to go for a run. As I stretched, I closed my eyes, running through the calls we'd taken at the station. Two difficulty breathing calls, one diabetic episode, and a car accident. All in all it had been a busy shift, but I felt good about the work we'd done.

I finished stretching before tying up my hair in a ponytail. I needed to cut it and fairly soon. It was getting to be a hassle. I sighed, adding that to the list of expenses that I wouldn't be able to afford. I moved quietly through the house, careful not to wake any of my roommates. I grabbed my jacket off the hook on the wall, shrugging into it before leaving the house.

I checked my watch. The goal was a seven minute mile for the morning. I glanced around the neighborhood, checking to make sure there were no cars coming down the road before I took off at a steady pace, feeling the rush of the wind on my face. I focused on my breathing, enjoying the empty streets. Five-thirty in the morning was my quiet time and I tried to enjoy it every run.

I made it out onto the open highway fifteen minutes later, nothing but the flat corn fields and the dark strip of asphalt in front of me. I loved it here in this quiet town of Indiana. I'd left Chicago three years ago seeking a quieter life, especially away from my overbearing parents. I'd found it when my car had broken down just outside of Cicero.

A man had offered to fix it up at the mechanic shop for half the price and also offered me a job as his front desk clerk so I could pay him back as I'd had no money. He'd let me stay with him in his spare bedroom until I'd found my roommates, two of which happened to be volunteers down at the local fire station. I'd joined up with them when one of the technicians at the shop had a heart attack and they learned that I had my EMT license. I'd ridden with them in my spare time ever since.

My phone began to ring and I switched on the earpiece that I put in my ear before my run. "This is Harken."

"Please," a little girl's voice whimpered in my ear. "Please help me."

"Who is this?" I asked, stopping mid-stride to stand in the middle of the deserted highway. "How did you get my number?"

"Please. _Help me._ Mommy said that firefighter's always help people. Please. He's going to hurt me again."

"Where are you?" I asked, scanning the surrounding area. "Tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

"The house on the hill. I'll flick the lights on and off." I looked across the field, spotting a house in the distance, the light in the top right window flicking on and off. "Please hurry. He's going to wake up soon!"

The phone call ended and I began to trot across the field, the corn stalks closing behind me once more. My heart was racing in my chest. I didn't know who could have my personal cell phone number, but I didn't care. If there was a little girl in trouble I was going to help her in any way that I could. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end as I got to the house. It was completely dark, save for a small light from the window upstairs, no doubt where the child was staying.

I crept up the front porch steps, moving as quietly as I could. I tested the doorknob, finding it unlocked. As I entered the house, I noted that there was not a single sound anywhere. I glanced around, trying to get my bearings. The stairs were directly ahead of me. I closed my eyes and finally heard a noise, the faint muffled crying of a child. I tip-toed up the stairs, shivering at the cold air.

_'Must not have any heat. Poor thing. She's probably locked away by her father, cold, hungry, miserable. Living out here, who knows what he has done to her,'_ I thought to myself as I made it to the top of the stairs.

The crying grew louder and I found myself drawn towards it like a moth to a flame. My breath was coming out in clouds of steam and I began to shiver. Why was it so cold? I didn't care. This little girl needed my help.

I found the door at the end of the hallway open a crack and I approached it quickly, the crying growing louder and louder. It seemed to echo through the house and my mind. My heart was racing in my chest now, but I pushed the door open. Sitting in the middle of the room was a little girl, no more than ten, with her back to me.

"Hello? Are you alright?" I asked over the crying, my voice sounding tinny in my ears. "You called me didn't you? I'm here to help. It's okay. You can stop crying." I knelt down, approaching slowly, hand outstretched. "Really, it's okay. You're safe now."

The crying stopped right before my hand touched her shoulder. I shuddered at the silence. It was as quiet as a grave in that room and as cold as the old walk-in freezer we'd had at the restaurant I'd worked at in Chicago.

"I...I am safe?" The girl asked and her voice sounded different. "I am safe?"

As she turned I froze, rooted to the spot. The left half of her face was perfectly normal, but the right side was bashed in, eye socket missing, lip a mangled lump of flesh. I fell backwards over my own two feet as she began to approach me.

"I am safe? I am safe?"

"Get away," I shouted, scrambling back towards the door and out into the hallway. "Get away!"

"But...you said that I am safe." A fury lit in the girl's one good eye. The whole house began to shake around me. "Did you lie to me? You lied to me! You did! YOU DID!"

She began to scream this phrase over and over and I made it to my feet, stumbling my way down the shaking hallway. I fell down once again and looked up to see the little girl standing in front of me. She raised her hand and I went flying back down the hall, slamming into the wall at the end, pinned there. I struggled to move, to make a sound. The girl began to walk towards me and I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out.

"You lied. I hate liars." She threw her hand to the right and I was slammed front first into the wall next to me. I felt a flash of pain through my head as I cracked it against the picture frame. My vision began to fail and I felt the world slip away. I thought I heard someone shout something, but no, that couldn't be possible.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When I came to, I found myself outside on the ground, something tucked under my head. I winced at the sunshine beating down on me and I began to get up when a booted foot pressed lightly on my chest.

"I wouldn't try getting up just yet if I were you."

"Who are you?" I croaked, squinting against the sunlight behind the man. "How did I get out here?"

"Does it matter? I carried you out."

"What about the little girl?"

"What girl?"

"The girl in the house."

"Oh. Her. Yeah, she's gone for now."

"What...what happened to her?"

"Iron poker to the torso," he replied calmly.

I felt my face pale. "Y-you killed her?!"

"Well sweetheart, that's kind of hard to do seeing as she's already dead."

I struggled weakly against his foot. "Let me up. She needs help."

"Yeah, help that you can't give her," the man answered calmly. "Just relax for a second, okay?"

I sighed. "Who are you?"

"Name's Dean. Dean Winchester. I'm your neighbor across the street."

"Okay _Dean Winchester._ What were you doing following me around at five-thirty this morning?"

"Got a feeling that something was gonna happen. Saw that you were the only one awake and decided to tail you."

"Weirdo," I muttered under my breath. "Let me up."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. Let. Me. Up."

He lifted his foot off and I sat up, head spinning. I took a few deep breaths before I looked up at the man. He was a rugged looking guy, definitely blue collar worker. There was a look on his face, one that said he'd seen some shit, which meant that he was probably in the army or something. Wouldn't surprise me given the don't-fuck-with-me attitude he was putting off. I vaguely remembered him moving in across the street a couple months ago.

"You're Lisa's boyfriend, right?"

"Huh. You do have eyes. I was worried that you hadn't seen me before." He knelt down in front of me, peering into my face. "How ya feelin' sweetheart?"

"Fine," I muttered, moving back from him a bit. "So...what was that thing?"

"What thing?"

"Oh stop playing stupid," I snapped, watching as he raised his eyebrows. "That little girl was something and it most definitely wasn't human."

"Well...more than likely she was a human once. Now she's a ghost."

"A ghost? Like, hey I'm going to haunt an inanimate object and bother some people if they come near?" I rubbed at my forehead where I'd been slammed into the wall, feeling the lump there. "If that's the case, why the hell did it call me on my cell?"

"It _called_ you?"

"Yeah it called me while I was on my run."

"Huh. Hold on one second." He walked away, pulling a phone out of his pocket, dialing a number. I couldn't make out what he was saying and I sat on the ground, footing twitching with my impatience. Dean came back, a frown on his face. "Did it do anything else besides call you?"

"It knew I could help it," I replied, shuddering. "I'm guessing it also made it freezing cold in the house?"

"Yeah, ghosts will do that. Are you good to get up?"

"I should be. More than likely I have a mild concussion."

"You a doctor or something?" Dean asked, offering me his hand.

I shoved up from the ground of my own power, swaying on my feet for a moment before steadying myself. "EMT and firefighter. Been volunteering since I was sixteen."

"And you're what, twenty-two now? Twenty-three?"

I rolled my eyes. "I know I look young, but I'm not that young. I'll be twenty-nine in January."

"You're lying."

I put my hands on my hips, glaring at him. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

He broke into a grin. "Just checking sweetheart."

"You know, I have a name," I replied, beginning to walk through the cornfield, wincing at the pain in my back and hips.

"You do? Here I thought you were just another pretty face."

"Are you always this impossible?" I asked with a sigh, stumbling briefly. Dean caught me around the waist. "I'm fine."

"Sure you are. You wanna take a break?"

"No, I said I'm fine," I lied, my stomach doing flip-flops, my ears ringing. "Anyway, you want to know my name or not?"

"Doesn't really matter to me sweetheart."

I clenched my jaw at the sound of the pet name. "Well I'm going to tell you so that you stop calling me that stupid name. It's Andi. Andi Harken."

"Andi? Your parents named you after a boy?" Dean chuckled, helping me through the field. "You must've had a pretty rough time growing up with a name like that."

"No, I didn't. I had a rough time growing up with the name _Andromeda."_ I wrinkled my nose at the sound of my real name. "Changed it to Andi when I was seven. My parents hated it, but I refused to be picked on because they wanted me to be unique."

We made it out of the corn field and in front of an old Chevy Impala. I glanced up at Dean. "That's yours?"

"Yep. That's my baby." He helped me around to the passenger side of the car, opening the door for me. "I'm gonna take you home."

"I can walk," I protested weakly. "I'm fine."

"You can barely stand on your own two feet sweetheart and that's an awfully long walk back to your place. Let me take you back."

"Fine. But on one condition." He glanced down at me and I felt my heart skip a beat as I met those brilliant green eyes. "You have to tell me what that thing was in that house. The whole story. No lies."

"What makes you think that I know anything about it?"

I laughed, sitting down in the passenger side. "Because you're a shit liar and you've seen some things. Tell me about this ghost and why you followed me out here."

Dean closed the door, going around to the driver side. He sat there for a moment, gripping the steering wheel before glancing over at me. "You sure you wanna know?"

"Positive."

**~~~~~~~**

We sat outside of the house in the Impala. I stared out the windshield, trying to process all of the information that Dean had given me. I opened my mouth to ask a question and closed it again. Dean chuckled.

"It's a lot to take in I know."

"So...you hunt ghosts?"

"Yep."

I frowned. "Why are you telling me all this? This doesn't seem like something you'd tell any normal person on the street."

"Nope. I normally don't." Dean shifted in his seat. "But you asked. And obviously that ghost likes you for some reason or another. So if we're going to get rid of it before it can hurt anyone else, you need to know what you're going up against."

"So...those three women that have disappeared...are because of that thing?"

"It's the only explanation. I'm supposed to be retired from this, but Lisa asked me to. The last woman that went missing was a friend of hers. The car was found abandoned at the edge of that cornfield where I'd parked the Impala." Dean glanced over at me, frowning. "You sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah...yeah, just a little...this is a lot of information to take in." I glanced up at the house, my vision swimming. "You wanna talk about this inside? I can make you a cup of coffee or something."

"Sure," Dean said and I opened the door. "Why don't you just-"

I was stepping out of the car before he could say anything else. I made it halfway through the yard when my legs gave out from under me. Dean caught me around the waist and I tried to protest, but my head felt as though it were stuffed with cotton. He helped me up the front steps and I kept graying out, losing consciousness for brief moments. Dean pounded on the front door until it opened, Mike standing in the doorway in nothing but his boxers, eyes bleary from lack of sleep.

"Jesus man, it's seven in the morning, what are you-" His eyes widened as he realized that Dean was holding me up. "Jesus Christ, Andi! What happened? And who are _you?"_

Dean walked past him, leading me into the house, setting me down on the couch. "I'm your neighbor. She was coming back from her jog when some kid clipped her with his bike. She went face first into the ground."

"Fuck," Mike muttered. "James! Ollie! Get the hell down here! Andi's hurt!"

I could hear the others shuffling around upstairs. I looked around wildly, focusing on Dean's face. I tried to sit up on the couch, but Mike held me down. "Easy Andi. Easy. What happened?"

"I...I dunno," I answered, knowing that I had to lie. "It's all a blur...my head hurts."

"What're you yellin' about Mike?" Ollie grumbled. He froze when he saw me. "Is that Andi?"

"Yeah, it's Andi. Go and grab the first aid kit from the bathroom." Mike reached for the penlight on the coffee table behind me. He flicked it in front of my eyes and I winced away. "Come on now Andi, I need to check your pupils."

Ollie came back from the bathroom as James was coming down the stairs. James stepped up next to Dean. "Who're you?"

"Neighbor of yours. Some kid clipped her with his bike and tripped her up. I knew where she lived and figured you guys could help."

"What's your name?"

"Dean."

"Well, Dean, if you wouldn't mind going outside and waiting for the ambulance, that would be great."

"No ambulance," I groaned. "McDermit and Collins are riding today. I don't trust them with a goldfish, much less a human. Call dispatch back and tell them to cancel."

"Andi, you're hurt. You've more than likely got a concussion and you need-"

"I'm fine James," I snapped, trying to sit up again. "One of you just get me a bowl and an ice pack to put on the bump."

Dean chuckled. "Is she always this feisty?"

"You should see her when she's not hurt," Ollie grumbled, opening up the first aid kit for Mike before heading back into the kitchen. "She's even more stubborn."

Mike grabbed my wrist, taking my pulse. "Can you tell me what day it is?"

"It's Saturday. It's why I'm not getting ready to go up to the shop."

"And do you know where you are?"

"I'm at the house," I answered impatiently. "Seriously, I'm alright. Just a bit of a bump on the ol' noggin and some dizziness. Let me up."

I tried to sit up again, but my head was swimming and Mike was still pinning me down. James had taken Dean into the other room to ask some questions and Ollie was coming out of the kitchen with a bag of frozen peas in one hand and a bowl in the other.

"Eight plus four please."

I sighed. "Really Mike?"

Mike looked down at me with a frown on his face. "Either you know the answer or we take you to the hospital."

"Fuck. It's _twelve,"_ I grumbled, feeling a sweat break out on my brow. "Hey Ollie, can I have that bowl?"

Ollie handed it to me and as I grabbed it I was rolling over the edge of the couch, vomiting what little I had in my stomach. All the men in the room stopped and stared. I finished, setting the bowl down on the ground before wiping at my mouth with the sleeve of my jacket.

"There. All better now." I looked to Dean leaning against the doorway. "You gonna be home today?"

"I should be around, yeah," he replied.

"Cool. Well I'm going to finish getting checked out and patched up. Mind if I swing by to thank you properly?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'll let Lisa know that you're coming by." Dean looked at James. "We done here officer?"

"Yes. If you see that kid riding around let me know. I'd like to have a word with him."

"Sure. No problem." Dean left the house and I sighed, letting Mike and Ollie look me over.

"You know, you guys could put some clothes on."

"What, are we upsetting your delicate sensibilities?" Ollie teased.

"Not at all. Just not used to being taken care of by half-naked men. I might get used to it."

The three of them laughed and James came back with three t-shirts from the laundry room. He tugged his shirt over his head before kneeling next to me. "So what really happened? Did he hurt you?"

"Who, Dean? No. He actually helped me out." The three men were suspicious and I rolled my eyes. "Guys, seriously? You think that I couldn't take care of myself if someone decided to put their hands on me? Really? It's like he said. Some kid on a bike clipped me and I fell down, cracked my head. I think I blacked out for a few seconds, but it was nothing major."

"You know we gotta look out for our girl," Ollie said. "Anybody goes messing with our little sister and we'll take care of 'em."

"And I appreciate it. Mike, could you let me sit up? I'm fine now. Really." Mike and Ollie helped me up and I took a deep breath. "You know, I got really lucky finding you guys. Best adopted big brothers a girl could ask for."

We all laughed and I struggled to my feet, wincing at the pain in my back. Mike steadied me. "You sure you're okay?"

"Just peachy," I replied, voice tight from the pain. "I'm going to go and grab a shower. Are the girls coming over for breakfast this morning or are we going up to the diner?"

"I think we're going to the diner. I know Vicky and Becca had to work this morning. What about your girl James? She coming to visit?" Mike asked.

James shook his head. "Nah. Clem couldn't get off of work. It's okay though. I'm going to see her next week."

I nodded. "Well then, I guess that settles breakfast this morning. We'll go down to the diner."

I didn't mind going down to the diner, although it was a bit disappointing that we'd only get to see Vicky and Becca while they were working. Vicky was Mike's girlfriend of seven years. High school sweethearts. She and I had clicked right away when I moved in with her and the boys. Becca was Ollie's girlfriend of four years. They'd met volunteering at the station and she worked at the diner with Vicky. She hadn't been as happy about the idea of a new girl living with the boys, but she'd warmed up to me over the summer when we'd gone up to the lake together on the camping trip. Clem was James' new girl. They'd met at a bar in Indianapolis when he'd been visiting his family and they'd been talking ever since. I didn't expect it to last though, as James was a bit of a lady's man.

I made it up the stairs and to my room. I grabbed my towel off the back of the door before going to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, wincing at my reflection. There was a lump on my forehead the size of a goose egg and it was already turning purple and blue. I touched it gingerly, grimacing at the pain. I tried hiding it with my brown hair for a brief moment before deciding that it wasn't worth the hassle.

I turned the water on in the shower, undressing slowly as I waited for it to heat up. I added getting a new water heater to the ever-growing list of things that needed to be taken care of. Mike owned the house with Vicky, but they'd struggled to pay for the mortgage and since it was a five bedroom house, they'd taken on James and Ollie as roommates, as well as a third guy that I'd never met. They'd told me he was a pretty weird guy, only stayed for a couple months before he disappeared in the middle of the night.

As I undressed I caught sight of my back. I frowned. It was a mottled mess of blue and purple bruises, from shoulder blade to hip bones. I knew I would be sore in the morning. I sighed, knowing that I'd have to call off from volunteering that night. Ollie would have to ride with someone else, even though he'd hate every second of it.

I stepped under the steady stream of hot water, feeling my muscles relax instantly. I washed up quickly, years of staying at a fire station making it so I could take five minute showers. I dried off and dressed, exiting the bathroom. James was waiting outside, a towel draped over his shoulder.

"You use up all the hot water in there?"

I laughed. "Yeah, what little there is."

I began to walk towards my room when he grabbed my wrist. "Look, you probably didn't want to say it in front of the other guys, but you can talk to me. What really happened?" I opened my mouth to protest when James shook his head. "Don't lie to me Andi. You forget, I'm not like those two. I'm trained to know when people are lying."

I sighed. "You want the honest truth? I don't remember what happened. But the guy that helped me, Dean, I believe what he says. If those two downstairs knew that I couldn't remember anything they'd force me to go to the hospital. Don't tell them. Please?"

I could see in James' blue eyes that he was searching for any sign that I was lying. He seemed satisfied and let me go. "Go on and get dressed. I think they were fighting over the shower in the basement again. Children."

I laughed. "I know. Those two are ridiculous. Might as well be brothers with the way they behave."

James chuckled. "Yeah. See you in a minute."

I went back to my room, looking around at everything. It was a simple room. Queen mattress against one wall with a plain blue comforter and black sheets. There was a small dresser in the opposite corner, filled with either station uniforms or blue jeans, t-shirts, and sweatshirts. I also had a bookshelf against the wall opposite of my bed. It was filled to the brim with books. Reading was one of the few hobbies besides riding with a rescue squad that I'd kept when I'd left Chicago. That and running. I'd always loved to run.

My phone began to ring in my pocket and I answered it. "This is Harken."

"Andromeda dear, how are you?"

I sighed. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Fine. Why are you calling? How did you get this number?"

"You'd be surprised at what you can find on the internet these days. How have you been? How has your life been?"

"Great. Best its ever been since I left all of you behind. Why are you calling?"

"Well baby sister, I wanted to give you a chance to come and reconcile with Mother and Father."

"No."

"Dear Andromeda, why must you always be so obtuse?" My brother sighed on the other end of the line. "You always were the black sheep of the family."

"Percy, what do you want?" I growled, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Firstly, my name is _Perseus,_ not Percy. Learn to use it. Secondly…Mother has cancer."

I froze. "What?"

"She has cancer. Stage four. It started as breast cancer and spread to her lungs and liver. They're giving her three to six months to live, if that." My brother was silent on the end of the line for a moment. "If you could please put aside your bitter hatred long enough to say good-bye, it would make her happy."

"Why should I care?"

"Because she's our mother and it would make her happy. Think on it, but not too long."

"Fine. I'll call you back in a week."

I hung up the phone, running a hand through my hair. My mother was dying. I didn't know whether to leap for joy or to cry bitter tears. I did neither. Instead I got dressed and brushed my hair, tying it up into the bun that I normally put it in when I was out and about. I glanced up at myself in the mirror, wincing again at the lump on my forehead.

"Well, at least it brings out the blue in my eyes," I mumbled before exiting the room.

I felt dizzy for a moment, but it passed. I went into the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar box down from the top of the fridge. I sighed. "Who ate my last granola bar? Damn it you guys."

Ollie popped his head around the corner. "What was that?"

"My last granola bar. Who ate it? This is the _third_ time this month!"

Ollie frowned. "I didn't. It was probably Mike."

"You guys know I need something to keep my sugar up. Do we have orange juice at least?" I rummaged through the fridge, finding a bottle of orange juice tucked in the back. "Thankfully we do."

"Have you checked it today? I noticed that you're a bit cranky."

I rolled my eyes, pouring a glass. "Checked it before my run. It was at 77. I knew I'd have to eat something when I got back. I wasn't expecting to crack my head."

"Well, drink the orange juice then and I'll try and get Mike out of the shower. He takes forever."

"Yes, I know." I took a deep gulp from the glass. "Trust me I know. Always the last one on the truck at the station."

We both laughed and James and Mike finally came and joined us in the kitchen. I was testing my blood sugar as they came down. James raised an eyebrow at me. "You haven't eaten anything?"

"Well, I was going to have a granola bar, but _somebody,"_ I looked pointedly at Mike, "ate the last one."

"Sorry," Mike said sheepishly. "I thought you were going to the store and I was starving."

"Yeah, well, you get to buy my next box." I shoved him playfully before heading for the door. "We going to breakfast or what?"

We all piled into Ollie's car and he drove us over. My head was throbbing, but I was sure it would subside by the time we were done with breakfast. Becca was the one to seat us and she gave Ollie a quick kiss before going back to her other tables. I sat down facing the door, back to the window. James slid in next to me and Ollie and Mike sat across. Vicky came from around the back and gasped when she saw me.

"Andi, what happened to your head?!" She asked, covering her mouth with her hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said calmly. "Had a run-in with a kid on a bike this morning. Can I get the usual please this morning? I'm starving."

"Sure. Yeah, no problem. We'll talk about it when I get home today. Geez...you three found her?"

"No, the guy across the street did. Dean Winchester."

"That's Lisa's new boy toy, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he moved in a couple months ago. Never seen him before."

"He's a strange one," Vicky said. "Bit of an asshole I've heard. Good looks can't save a bad personality."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "You think he's good looking Vic?"

"Oh stop it," Vicky said with a smile on her face. "You're ridiculous. You know I've only had my eye on you since we met."

"Damn straight." He pulled her down for a kiss and I rolled my eyes. "I think we're all getting the usual this morning babe. See you this afternoon?"

"Mhmm." She sashayed off before giving Mike a wink.

James groaned. "God, you two are disgusting."

"What?"

I laughed. "I think James is jealous because his girl couldn't be here."

"Alright, hold on. Hold on. Before breakfast gets here I've got a serious question." Ollie leaned in and we all did the same, staring at him. "Why didn't you and James get together Andi?"

I pushed Ollie's face away, rolling my eyes and shaking my head. "I should've known that one was coming. Seriously Oliver?"

"Seriously _Andromeda,"_ Ollie said, waggling his eyebrows at me. "Two can play the first name game."

"Where the hell did that come from Ollie?" James asked, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I mean, good Lord, are you joking? We've lived together for three years now."

"I mean, you know, James is a good looking man Andi. And you haven't had a boyfriend since you moved in with us."

"Yeah because every time I bring a guy home you all intimidate the hell out of him," I protested. "Plus James isn't my type."

"And Andi isn't mine."

"What is your type then?"

"I don't-" I froze as I watched Dean walk through the door with Lisa and her kid. What was his name? Bryan? Brandon? Dean began to walk over to our table. "Hold on one second."

I poked James out of the way, getting up to meet Dean halfway. I gave a smile to Lisa. "Hey Lisa. Haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Pretty good. We just came in here for breakfast." I could tell that something was wrong by the tight smile on her lips. "Are you here with your friends or-?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here with Mike and them. Why don't you and your son go sit down with us? There's plenty of room."

"Sounds good. Dean, you'll come join Ben and I, right?"

"In a bit." He pressed a kiss to Lisa's temple and for some strange reason I felt a twinge of jealousy. "I need to talk to Andi first. Stay here until I come back, okay?"

Dean grabbed me by the arm as Lisa moved towards our table. James began to start up, but Lisa had him cornered. Dean dragged me outside to stand by the Impala.

"What is this about?" I demanded, jerking my arm away from him. "I'm about to eat. Can't this wait?"

"It's at the house."

"What?" I asked, face paling. "What do you mean it's at the house? I thought you said it was going to-"

"Yeah, well, I was wrong. I was out working on the Impala and it showed up at the end of my driveway. I dove for it with the tire iron, but it disappeared and reappeared in the window of your house." He glanced up towards the window and I turned slightly to see the guys all staring out the window at us. "Your friends gonna follow if we leave?"

"Probably."

"Any way that you can stall 'em?"

"I can do my best. Wait here." I left Dean standing out there, going up the steps and back into the restaurant. I grabbed Vicky by the arm as I walked by. "Hey, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure baby doll. What do you need?"

"Can you stall the boys? Dean said he figured out which kid it was that hit me with the bike and I want to talk to him without them there."

"Why'd he bring Lisa here then?" Vicky questioned, brow furrowing. "I mean, it's a bit strange, isn't it?"

"He said that the kid was one of Ben's friend's and he didn't want to make it awkward for him at school. Please Vic. I just need this one favor," I pleaded. "James will scare the poor kid and you know how Mike and Ollie get. I'll be back in an hour at most."

She sighed but nodded. "Fine. But you've got an hour."

"You're the best. We'll catch up on our soap operas this afternoon. I've been recording them for us."

Vicky laughed. "I'm holding you to that Andi! We haven't had a girl's day in a while."

"I know. I know. I've been busy at the station. I'll see you in an hour."

I left, watching as Vicky went to the table to run interference. I slid into the passenger side of the car with Dean, slamming the door shut before buckling up. He was staring at me in disbelief.

"Jesus, do you have no respect for vintage vehicles?"

"It's a car, Dean."

"No, it's _my_ car. Be easy on my baby. She's very sensitive."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. My apologies _baby._ Can we please go? We've only got an hour."

"Let's go and get rid of this ghost of yours then."

We took off out of the parking lot and I leaned back in the seat, resting my eyes as Dean drove. "What should we expect?"

"Oh, the usual ghost things. She may throw you again."

"Great…"

"If she does, don't panic. I'll handle her from there. If she hasn't materialized when we get there I can lay down some salt."

"And if she has?"

"Well then, I hope you know how to swing an iron skillet."


	2. Ghost Girl and Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Andi have to work together to get the ghost girl to go back home. But unfortunately for them, the day isn't finished with its surprises.

We pulled up to the house and I shuddered. I could feel her eyes on me, no doubt watching from the window, but I couldn't see her. I glanced over at Dean who was staring up at the house.

"She's in there alright," Dean said. "And she isn't too happy either."

"No shit." I gripped the iron skillet tighter. Dean had handed it to me on the ride over. "So...what do we do?"

"I'll go in first, you follow behind me. Swing on anything that moves. I'll set up a salt circle and hopefully we can talk to this girl."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then we'll be going out to the house tonight and finding her bones to burn them."

I took a deep breath before nodding. "Alright. Let's do this thing then."

We got out of the car, Dean strutting towards the house. I couldn't help but be put at ease by his nonchalant demeanor. I unlocked the door and he walked in. I followed close behind him, locking the door and following him into the living room. He pulled a bottle of salt out from his pocket and made a circle around us. I shivered at how cold it was.

"Jesus...she must be close," I muttered, holding the skillet down in front of me. "You finished yet?"

"Yeah, I am now. You have to stay in the circle no matter what, okay?" I nodded and Dean grabbed me to look at him. "I'm being serious. This ghost girl, she's way more powerful than I thought, which means she's way more dangerous. _You have to stay in the circle."_

"Okay, I will. Now Dean...let me go."

"Why?"

"Because she's standing right behind you."

Dean turned to see the girl standing behind him, glaring at him from outside the circle. He knelt down to her level, unperturbed by the fact that she was missing half of her face. "Hello sweetheart. What are you doing here?"

"I want to punish the liar," the girl said and I shivered at her words. "She lied to me. She said that she would help me."

"I _will_ help you," I answered. "I was just…a bit startled. I didn't realize what you were."

"What do you mean?" The girl asked, frowning. "I'm a little girl. Everyone said that firefighters were supposed to help little girls."

"And they are. Sweetheart, what happened to you?" I asked, squatting down to her level. "You're missing half of your face."

"He hurt me," she answered, lower lip trembling. "He was angry and he hurt me."

"Who?"

"You know who," she replied, the tears beginning to fall. "Will you help me? Please, I want to go home to Mommy and I can't because he won't let me."

"What do you need us to do?" I asked.

"Find me. Find me before morning. Please…I want to go home to Mommy."

Despite my better judgment, I stood up and stepped out of the circle. Dean tried to grab my arm and stop me, but I pulled away. I knelt in front of the girl, shivering at how cold it was in the house. I stared into her eyes, seeing the tears and the fear there. I held out my pinky to her, smiling.

"I promise you. We'll find you before morning. Pinky swear."

She tried to wrap her pinky around mine, but it passed through. My heart skipped a beat or two. "Pinky swear. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry you thought I wasn't going to help you. Before you go…what's your name and how long ago did he hurt you?"

She frowned, closing her eyes. "My name…my name is Jessabelle. My friends called me Jessie. And…I don't know. It was a long time ago. Cars were being made when I died. Does that help?"

I nodded. "That helps me a lot. Go back home now and rest. We'll be back tonight, alright?"

"Okay. See you tonight. Be careful. He doesn't like strangers."

Jessabelle disappeared and the room immediately warmed up. I shuddered, getting to my feet, looking at Dean. "Well, that could have gone worse I suppose."

"Damn straight it could have. I told you to stay in the circle!"

"She wasn't going to hurt me."

"You didn't know that! She could have _killed_ you." Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Next time I tell you to stay in the circle, you'd better stay in the damn circle."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'd better stay in the circle? What're you, my dad or something?"

"No. But I _am_ in charge of you while we try to figure out what the hell is going on," Dean growled. "I didn't have many options if she decided to reach into your chest and stop your heart."

I froze, shuddering at Dean's words. "They can do that?"

"Oh yeah. They can do a whole lot more than that too. They're dangerous, especially ones that have been here for a hundred years or so."

"So what do we do?"

"We go out to that house tonight and we go and burn her bones, return her to her mom."

"What about the guy that she was talking about?"

"Dunno," Dean replied. "You got a broom or something?"

"For what?"

"Sweep up the salt." He walked into the kitchen, looking for the broom.

I rolled my eyes, going to the closet in the hall, grabbing the broom and dustpan, sweeping up the salt. "I've got it Dean. No worries. So, we go out there tonight, find her bones, and burn them? How complicated can that be?"

"Pretty complicated. It sounds like this ghost is her dad and that he's the one holding her." Dean shrugged. "I'll do some research before we go out there tonight. Should we get you back to the diner?"

I glanced down at my watch. "We've been gone a half hour, so yeah, probably. That and I need to eat."

"Yeah, I'm hungry too."

"No, I mean, if I don't eat something soon, I'm going to pass out because my blood sugar is too low."

"Oh. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I was a bit amped up earlier," I answered, dumping the salt out in the trashcan before heading out the door. "Adrenaline does that to you."

"Yeah it does."

"So…you really hunt ghosts for a living? Like the Ghost Hunters?"

"Who?"

"Show on television. Two guys go hunting for ghosts and the paranormal in some of the most haunted places in America."

"Oh. Not quite. I'm more of a solo kinda guy. Really, I'm semi-retired."

We walked down to the Impala and I opened the door, sliding in. As Dean got in, I asked, "So, if ghosts are real, what else is real?"

"Just ghosts," he replied, cutting the car on.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? No demons? Minotaurs? Harpies? Mermaids?"

"Nope. Just ghosts."

I leaned back in the seat. "What a load of horse shit."

"Sorry?" He asked, glancing over at me. "Did you say what a load of horse shit?"

"Yep. I definitely did."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you wouldn't look so damn battle weary if it was just some ghosts haunting a house." I could feel his eyes on me and I turned, flashing me a grin. "Bet you thought I didn't notice."

Dean looked back out the windshield, driving down the road. "It's ghosts and only ghosts. Now drop it."

"Fine. Whenever you're ready to tell me the truth you know where I live." We pulled up to the diner and I got out of the car. Before I closed the door, I asked, "What time you wanna meet up at and where?"

"Ten o'clock and at my place. Meet me by Baby."

"Fine. Have a great day Dean."

I closed the door, going back in to find Mike and James regaling Ben with stories about cases and patients that they'd had. Lisa got up, offering me my seat back. I nodded to her, sliding into the booth. My tall stack of pancakes was sitting there, with a plate of hash browns and sausage next to it. I grabbed the ketchup from beside the window, squirting it over the hash browns.

"Where've you been at Andi?" Ollie asked.

"Had to go home."

"Why?" Mike asked curiously. "Forget something?"

"Nah." I watched as Lisa and Ben began to head out, Ben telling James that he'd be by later to cut the grass for ten bucks before they left. I waited until they were out the door to say, "Dean found the kid."

"And you didn't think that we should know?" James grumbled. "Jesus Andi, you can't keep us out of the loop like that."

"It's fine," I said around a mouthful of pancake. "They apologized and told me that the next time they ran into someone, they'd stop and make sure they were okay. I made them promise."

"What'd you do, make them pinky swear?" Mike teased.

"Yeah actually. Pinky swears are the most solemn vows anyone can make to a child." I ate quickly, another habit I'd picked up from the fire station. "I'm gonna have to call out tonight. I don't think I should be riding an ambulance with a concussion."

"Yeah, we were talking about that after you left and Ollie's going to take your spot with Lucas," Mike agreed. "I'm taking Vicky out for a date tonight after work and James, you're working tonight, right?"

"Yup. The good old three to midnight." James rolled his eyes. "I've been begging for days, but they won't give 'em to me. I'm getting too old for this crap."

"James, you're only twenty-eight. Really?" I polished off the rest of the pancakes before leaning back in the seat. "You act as if twenty-eight is ancient."

"It is," James grumbled.

"Be careful, next thing you know, we might be having to buy him a walker with tennis balls on the bottom," Ollie snickered. "Help, I've fallen and I can't get up."

I laughed, watching as James turned red. "Shut up Oliver."

"Ooooh, somebody needs their prune juice!"

"Oliver, I'm not playing. Shut up!"

"Awwww, somebody need a nap?"

"Oliver!"

"Okay Ollie, that's enough," I said softly, getting the feeling that there was a fight brewing under the surface. "Come on guys, let's go."

We all got up from the table, Ollie going to give Becca a kiss. Mike gave Vicky a wink as we left and then we were all piling back into the car. When we pulled into the driveway, I shivered. It felt as if someone was watching me. I looked around, seeing nothing. I grabbed James by the arm, pulling him to the side of the house. Mike shot us a curious glance, but he and Ollie went inside.

"Hey, look. I've got a question for you."

"Not now Andi. I've got things to take care of."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter with you? You've been off since I got back to the diner."

James sighed. "There's no hiding anything from you, is there?"

"Nope. Talk to me. What's going on?"

"Buddy of mine in Indianapolis sent me a picture of Clem. Apparently she's engaged."

I gasped, covering my mouth. "Jesus H. Christ. I'm sorry James. I didn't know. What about Ollie and Mike? Do they-?"

"Know? No. And I'd rather keep it that way." He ran a hand through his curly black hair. "Anyway, what was your question?"

"That old farmhouse out in the field. Who owned it?"

James frowned. "Why do you care?"

"I see it every morning on my run. I'm curious. It looks abandoned. Why doesn't anyone tear it down?"

"Don't know. Every time the bulldozers show up, they shut down somehow. Nobody has lived there in almost forty years. The last family that was there…murder-suicide. Brother went berserk and killed his three siblings and his parents before he turned the gun on himself. Apparently that house has a history of that though." James looked at me with interest. "You weren't thinking about going there, were you?"

"What? No. Like I said, I just see it every morning on my run." I hesitated before asking, "What about a little girl? I wanna say her name was Jessabelle."

James froze, face growing pained. "Where did you hear that name from? Who told you?"

"Guy down at the shop was saying that there was a little girl named Jessabelle that lived in that house."

James glanced up at the house before jerking his head towards the backyard. I followed him through the gate and we went to the shed in the back that the guys used as their sort of man-cave. I'd never been interested in going in there. James opened the door and I stepped inside, wrinkling my nose at the smell of stale beer and cigar smoke. I sat down in a lawn chair, looking up at James.

"You gonna tell me or are you gonna keep it a secret?"

"Jessabelle…she died back in 1910. But townsfolk have said that they can see her walking through the fields, calling out for her mother."

"How'd she die?" I asked, leaning forward in the chair.

"Her brother went nuts and bashed her brains in. Or so they say anyway. Some people claim he made a deal with the devil himself and when his time was up, he was charged with killing his family as his payment. Other stories are that the boy was mentally disturbed and that the parents locked him up in the basement to keep him away from Jessabelle. Either way, he got out and started killing people."

"How many?"

"In total it was twelve people. There may have been more that we don't know about though. His mother and father. His sister, Jessabelle. A couple that were passing through from Chicago. Six local kids, including my great grandfather's younger brother. And himself." James pulled a pack of cigarettes from the front of his shirt. "It was the worst killing spree this town ever saw."

"Have you ever seen her?"

James hesitated before nodding his head. "Yeah. Most of us kids saw her when we were younger. Some of us even played with her. Way we saw it, she was a sad, lonely kid who was stuck here and just wanted some friends. But then our parents found out, told us to keep away from the house. They were afraid of something. Never did find out exactly what it was." He took a drag on his cigarette. "Why're you asking so many questions?"

"I was eavesdropping at the shop. I guess that's a story that only the locals are supposed to know about because they shut up really quick when they realized I was listening."

He blew out a plume of smoke. "I suppose they would see it that way. You see, we've had a few disappearances over the past couple of years regarding that house. All of them were newcomers to the town. I suppose, with how much people like you, they wouldn't want you getting curious and nosing around there. Bad things have happened in that house Andi. Very bad things. And I don't think it's quite done yet."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, feeling a shiver run down my spine.

"Well…this month marks the 100 year anniversary of the tragedy. I'm surprised you didn't see the posters talking about a candlelight vigil."

"When?" My throat had gone dry and I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. "When is it supposed to be?"

"Tonight."

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

I pounded on the door to Dean and Lisa's. Ben answered the door and I pushed past him, going into the house. "Dean? Dean!"

"Mom! Mom!"

Dean came out of the kitchen and I could hear Lisa running down the stairs.

"Andi, what are you doing here?" Dean asked, surprised to see me.

"Mom, she forced her way into the house. I didn't let her in," Ben said to his mother.

"Andi, why are you forcing your way into my house?" I could hear the anger in Lisa's voice. "You can't barge into people's houses!"

"You want to live tonight or you want to die?" My voice was cold as I glared at the woman. "I've got some information about Jessabelle."

Dean grabbed my arm, looking at his girlfriend. "Honey. Go and wait upstairs with Ben. I'll handle this."

Lisa's face had gone pale, but she nodded, taking Ben's hand despite his protests. "Mom! Mom, you're really going to let her barge in like that?"

"Be quiet Ben. Dean's handling it."

I heard a door upstairs close and Dean roughly shoved me into the living room. "Talk."

I glared at him, crossing my arms across my chest. "I'll talk if you stop shoving me around."

"Way I see it sweetheart, you barged into my house and shoved the kid out of the way. That's enough to warrant me shooting you."

"Try it and your family dies tonight along with ten other victims."

"You wanna explain sweetheart?"

"You gonna listen?" Dean grunted. "Fine then, but you better listen close and have a plan once I'm done talking."

I told him the entire story that James had told me, explaining who Jessabelle was and what had happened, as well as what the significance of us finding her bones that night was. Dean's face grew dark, unreadable, and he was cussing under his breath by the time I finished the story. He ran a hand through his hair, looking at me in disbelief.

"And you found all this out from-?"

"Asking my roommate, yeah. Apparently all the kids in town used to play with Jessabelle when they were growing up until their parents forbid it. So we aren't the only ones who have seen our little ghost girl." I let out a shaky breath. "So what's the plan?"

"I go in there and find the bones."

"You mean we, right?"

"No, I mean I. You're not coming with me."

"Like hell I'm not!" I protested. "I brought you this information and you sure as shit can't go up against two ghosts by yourself. Plus, I made a promise."

Dean snorted. "When do people keep their stupid promises?"

"When they're me," I replied. "Now, are we going or what?"

Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do you have a death wish or something? I mean, is that what this boils down to? You want to die?"

"I've never wanted to die in my life," I answered. "Now, let's go. What do we need?"

"Salt. Lots of salt. I've got some iron in the car that we can use." He looked at me as if I were crazy before shaking his head. "You're just a bundle of surprises, aren't you sweetheart?"

"You know I've got a name, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Andromeda."

I bristled at the sound of my real name. "It's Andi."

"Whatever floats your boat," he replied, heading into the kitchen. "I'm grabbing the salt and then I'll tell Lisa to stay home tonight with the kid. Go wait for me out by the car."

I nodded, exiting the house. I leaned up against the rear bumper of the Impala. I closed my eyes, letting my mind run through everything. So far, I'd learned that yes, ghosts were real, that my roommates all knew that there was a ghost girl out at the old farmhouse, and that Dean Winchester had seen more shit than he was letting on. I heard the sound of a car coming down the street and I glanced up, my heart immediately sinking to my toes. I'd know that Rolls-Royce from anywhere.

It stopped in front of my house and the man behind the wheel opened the door, stepping out. I was crossing the street as soon as he started to get out. By the time I reached him, I was fuming. "What are you doing here?"

"Andromeda darling! It's so good to see you!"

"I told you I didn't want to see you anymore."

The fake smile dropped off of his face, replaced by that cold stare that I'd grown up with. "Andromeda! That is no way to speak to your father."

"Like hell it isn't. Leave. Now!"

"I'm not going anywhere. Like it or not, we need to have a discussion."

"Yeah, well, I'm busy." My hands were on my hips and I glared at him. "I'm getting ready to go and take care of some business and I don't have time for you. So get into your fancy car, put it in reverse, and go back to Chicago where I left you. We've nothing to-"

His hand struck me across the face and suddenly I was fourteen again, standing in his study, clutching my cheek after he'd hit me. This time though, I wasn't going down without a fight. I cocked my fist back, but someone caught my arm. I turned to see Dean standing behind me.

"There a reason you're hitting my girl?" Dean growled, stepping in front of me. My father took a step back and I was surprised to see the rage in Dean's eyes. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I…I am her father and I have every right to-"

"No. Here's where you're wrong bud. You've got _no right_ to go and hit a woman. Especially not my woman. Your best bet is to get the hell out of here while you've still got legs to walk on." Dean lifted the hem of his jacket, revealing a very large revolver tucked into the waistband of his pants. "Five seconds."

"But I-"

"Four."

"Andromeda, this isn't over. I'll be back."

"Two."

My father seemed to get the hint when Dean's hand crept down to the butt of the revolver and he clambered back inside his car. He threw it into reverse, rocketing off down the street. Dean watched him go down the street before he turned his attention to me. He grabbed me gently under the chin, turning my face so that he could see where my father struck me.

"You'll have a mark, but you should be okay. You alright?"

"Peachy," I replied, clenching and unclenching my fists. "Let's get this over with."

We walked to the Impala and I got in, rubbing my temples with my fingertips, feeling a headache coming on, no doubt from the blow to my head earlier. I heard Dean get in, but I didn't look at him.

"You want to tell me who Snake-Eyes was?" Dean asked, cutting the car on.

I laughed bitterly. "That's an apt description of him isn't it? Snake-Eyes would be my father."

"Ah. So you've got Daddy issues, huh?"

"I didn't until today," I grumbled. "I left Chicago for a reason."

"Him?"

"My whole family." I glanced over at Dean. "I'm your girl, huh?"

"Seemed like the easiest explanation." Dean flashed me a grin. "Unless you wanted me to explain to him that we just met this morning and now we're going to fight a malevolent spirit."

"That probably would have caused him to have a heart attack. Not that I'd really mind if he did, but I'd have to perform CPR and I'd rather not."

"Why? You could let him lay there."

"Doesn't work like that. I took a vow that I would help people. Preserve life, do no harm, all that stuff."

"And it applies to people who hurt you?"

"Especially to people who hurt me. If I show them kindness and mercy in their darkest hour, then I'm the better person for it." I saw the look on Dean's face and I smiled. "You know, you look at me like I have two heads a lot of the time. Why's that?"

"Because you're not a normal human. You keep your promises. Are you sure you're not an alien or something?"

I laughed. "You've seen my blood. Was it green? Do I have two sets of eyelids when I blink?"

Dean chuckled. "Nope. But you never know. Could be wearing a skin."

"Yeah, my skin. You must deal with some really shitty people."

Dean shrugged. "Sometimes the worst monsters out there are the human kind."

"So there are more monsters out there than just ghosts."

The man in the driver's seat shifted uncomfortably. "Forget what I said."

"I'm not going to."

"I know you're not." Dean rolled down the window as we drove. "I suppose since you're able to handle the truth about ghosts so well, I can tell you that yes, there are more monsters than just them. All those fairy-tales you heard as a kid, most of them are based off of real things."

"Werewolves?"

"Yep."

"Vampires?"

"Oh yeah."

"Demons?"

Dean's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "A few, yeah."

"Well, if there are demons that means that there are angels too, right?"

"We're here," Dean said, cutting the car off as we pulled up to the outside of the house. "Now, you listen to me. You do as I say and you don't try to be a hero. Being a hero will get you killed. Understand?"

"Fine. You gonna answer my question or no?"

He shoved the iron skillet into my hand before getting out of the car. "Follow my lead. Stay quiet and don't panic. Leave your phone in the car unless you want it to get fried."

He held an iron poker in his right hand and took the steps up to the house two at a time. I followed him into the house, closing my eyes and saying a quick prayer.

Nothing wrong with praying for your immortal soul right before you fight a ghost or two, right?


	3. The First Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is going to learn that the girl he's hunting with isn't as normal as she seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough Translation of the Latin (courtesy of Google translate, so if it's wrong, don't hate me): 
> 
> I banish you spirit.
> 
> Evil spirit, I cast you out of the land of the living by the power of God. Go back to your home in Hell.

I walked behind Dean, jumping at every little noise. I could tell that he was tense and if he was tense, then I was terrified. I was beginning to think that my idea of joining him was a bad one. He held up a hand and I froze, preparing myself to swing. I held my breath, listening to the house around us. Dean pulled a bottle of salt from his jacket pocket and formed a circle around us quickly as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

I turned, seeing Jessabelle walking down the steps. I opened my mouth to speak, but she pressed a finger to her lips. In a whisper, she said, "He's sleeping."

"Your brother?" She nodded slowly. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs."

"Where are your bones?" Dean asked, kneeling in front of her. "Are they in the house?"

"Yes. Downstairs in the cellar. You have to be quiet though. He hears _everything._ He'll hurt you if he knows you've come, just like he hurt those other ladies."

"Are they...are they dead?" I asked, trying my best to stay calm.

Jessabelle nodded. "He killed them. I should've never called them to come. I'm sorry."

I stepped out of the circle, kneeling in front of her. "It's alright. We all make mistakes."

"I didn't mean to…"

"I know you didn't. And they know you didn't. You can apologize to them after we find you and free you, alright?"

"Promise?"

"Yes." I got to my feet, turning to look at Dean. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's get this over and done with." Dean straightened up before stepping out of the circle. "Can you give us a heads up if your brother wakes up?"

"I...I can try. He might get angry. He has been crazy lately, like when he killed me. I want to go home to my Mama."

"We'll get you there Jessabelle. Let us know if he wakes." The girl disappeared and I turned to Dean. "Quick and quiet?"

"Yep. Follow me."

We tip-toed through the house and I tugged at Dean's coat sleeve. He turned to look at me, mouthing, _'What?'_

I pointed to the floor in the kitchen. I could make out the faint outline of a hatch for a door that I had no doubt led down to the cellar. Dean flashed me a thumbs up and we entered the kitchen. He pulled the hatch up and I shuddered at the ice cold air that blew out from the opening. Without warning, three sets of hands reached out, pulling me off of my feet and down into the darkness.

_"DEAN!"_ I screamed as I fell.

"Shit!" The door slammed closed above me as I hit the ground.

I was plunged into total darkness. I scrambled to my feet, trying to let my eyes adjust so I could find the iron skillet. There was laughter to my right and I froze at the sound of it. It was a woman's laugh and it chilled me to the very core.

"Wh-who's there?"

"Friends of yours. Well, we'll be friends in a little bit," a woman said and I looked around, trying to spot the skillet.

Why the hell did skillets have to be black? Why couldn't they be neon green or something? Above me I could hear the sounds of a struggle and Dean grunting with pain. I took a deep breath as I searched, hearing movement all around me.

"What's your name? I mean, if we're going to be friends, we should know each other's names, right?" I spotted the skillet out of the corner of my eye and I began to edge towards it. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you think?" Another woman asked. "We were lured here, same as you, by that rotten brat."

"She's sorry about getting you killed."

"As she should be," a third woman said. "But it's a little late for that. Just like it's a little late for you. Nobody gets out of this house alive. _Nobody."_

"You sure about that?" I asked, diving for the skillet.

My hand wrapped around it as I felt those cold hands grab me once more. I swung blindly, hearing a shriek of pain. The cold lifted off of me and I scrambled for the lighter in my pocket with my free hand. I could hear them moving again, re-grouping. There was a rustling behind me and I swung again, hearing another hiss of pain. I struggled to flick the lighter. It sputtered once, twice, before it finally flared to life. In front of me stood three women, all with pale faces, haunted eyes, and slit throats.

"I can free you all," I said softly, keeping my eyes focused on them. "Give me a chance. _Please."_

"God damn it! Could use a little help here Andi!" I heard Dean shout above me and I glanced up for a brief moment before turning my focus back onto the three women.

"We came here to burn her bones. If yours are here as well, we can help you too."

The three ghosts looked at one another before the one on the left said, "You're lying."

"I'm not," I said through gritted teeth. "We would have already done it if you hadn't grabbed me and woken the brother." They all stepped closer to me and my mind raced, knowing that if they got ahold of me, I was dead. "Which one of you knows Lisa?"

The woman in the middle froze, staring at me, a strange look on her face. "I do. How do you-?"

"Lisa sent her boyfriend here to find you. He's upstairs fighting something." To prove my point there was a thump and more loud cursing. "Please, let me help you all. That's what we're here to do."

The three ghosts looked at each other for a split second before they disappeared into thin air. I let out a shaky breath, feeling the cellar grow warm around me. A thunk above my head brought me back to reality.

"Andi! A little fucking help here!" Dean shouted and I stormed up the stairs, slamming shoulder first into the door.

I took in the scene quickly. There was a broken table, Dean was bleeding from somewhere, and a very pissed off ghost was pinning him to the floor, reaching towards his chest. Dean's words from the morning rang through my mind.

_'They can stop your heart.'_

I rushed forward, taking a swing. The ghost threw his hand up and I was slammed backwards, skidding across the floor. I forced myself to my feet, feeling a wave of dizziness wash over me from the head wound earlier. My head was filled with an angry buzzing sound, like it did when I was going to have a seizure because my sugar was too low. But this time was different. This time I could still focus and function.

I stepped forward, straightening myself up to my full height. I raised my hand at the ghost before shouting, _"Et disperdam te, spiritus!"_

There was a flash of brilliant white light and I heard the ghost's howl of rage, its black eyes glaring at me right before it disappeared. I gasped, staggering backwards, the buzzing fading. I put my hands on my knees, coughing. I heard Dean get up from the floor, but he didn't come near me.

"What in the _hell_ was that?"

"What...what do you mean?"

"The white light? The Latin? Where'd you learn that from?"

I looked up at Dean from my position and shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Dean grunted, stepping towards me. I could see the caution in his eyes. "Sweetheart...you need to tell me where you learned that from. _Right now."_

"I don't know. My head filled with this angry buzzing and then those words came from my mouth." I adjusted the grip on my frying pan. "Come on, we've got bones to burn."

Without waiting for him, I went down into the cellar once more. The bones of the three women were easy enough to find as they were piled in the same corner. Dean poured salt over them and I pulled the bottle of lighter fluid from the pocket of my jacket, dousing them with it. He threw a match onto them and I watched as they burst into flames. I could feel the tension in the house ease.

Jessabelle's body was harder to find. Dean finally spotted a patch of dirt that was a different color from all the rest. We took turns digging and finally found a small skeleton in the bottom of the hole. I jumped when Jessabelle appeared next to me.

"Is that...is that me?"

I nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. But you're going to go home. Aren't you happy?"

The little girl looked up at me, smiling from ear to ear. Her whole face was back and I felt my heart ache at what a beautiful child she had been. She took my hand. "I'm very happy. I get to see Mama again. But...will it hurt?"

"It shouldn't," Dean answered, pouring the salt over the bones. "We'll be right here though, alright?"

"Can you make me one more promise?" Jessabelle asked, giving my hand a small squeeze.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you free my brother? He's sad too. He doesn't want to be here anymore. He didn't want to hurt all those people. The black-eyed man made him do it."

Dean froze, turning to look at the girl. "The black-eyed man? Who is that?"

"I don't know. He came here one day, back when we still played with each other. He told my brother to go out into the cornfield with him. When my brother came back, he had black eyes, just like the black-eyed man. That was the night he hurt me."

I looked to Dean, seeing the frown and concern on his face. "We'll get him out too, I promise. Are you ready?"

Jessabelle closed her eyes, nodding. "Thank you Dean Winchester and Andromeda Harken. You've kept your promise."

I stepped back from her as Dean threw the match onto her bones. The girl let out a small gasp as she burst into flames. The last thing I heard her say was, "I'm coming home Mama."

I turned to Dean, smiling. "We did it."

"Yup."

I realized that he was bleeding. I dug through my pockets, finding a pack of tissues in the inner pocket. "Here. For your lip."

"Thanks," he said, taking a tissue from the pack, pressing it to his lip. "So. You gonna tell me how you did that hocus-pocus up there with Jessie's big brother?"

"I told you. I don't know."

"Ever done anything like that before?" Dean asked, heading up the stairs and outside to the Impala.

I frowned, opening the passenger side door. "I...don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"Well, I-" I heard my phone begin to ring in the seat. I grabbed it, seeing that it was James calling. "Hey, what's up?"

"Andi, _where are you?"_

I could hear the panic in his voice and I put the phone on speaker. "I'm out running. Why, what's up?"

"You need to get home now. Lock the doors and barricade the windows when you get there. There's-" I heard a loud crash in the background and James cursed. "Fucking hell!"

"James! What's going on?"

"I don't know. I think it's a tornado. I've got reports that it's some kid and he's going on a killing spree. Never seen a kid that was able to throw cars around though. I-"

The phone cut out. In the distance I could hear sirens coming from the town. I looked to Dean. "Looks like big brother decided to take a visit into town."

"Yeah. You ready to take him down?"

"Do we really have a choice? I mean, demon ghost boy is wreaking havoc."

"True. Lisa's there as well."

"She salted the house, right?"

"I did before I left." He slid into the driver's side, cutting the car on. "You ever fire a gun sweetheart?"

"Yeah, a time or two."

"Good. One less thing I gotta teach you. We'll arm up when we get into town."

"Arm up with what?"

"Rock-salt shotguns. I've got 'em in the trunk." Dean threw the car into drive before ripping down the driveway towards the main road. "When we get there, I'm going to go after the bastard since he tried to kill me. You go for the bones. They're in the graveyard."

I shook my head. "Bad idea. I'd do much better against demon-boy than you would."

"You're seriously questioning my plan?"

"Yeah, I am. Way I see it, he kicked your ass all around that house. Plus, you know where the grave is. I don't."

Dean's hand tightened on the steering wheel and he glanced over at me as we pulled onto the main road. "You're a piece of work, you know that?"

"Tell me something I don't know," I replied, looking out the window, resting my head against the glass.

"We're almost there. Once this is over and done with, you and I need to have a serious discussion."

"About what?"

"About how you can do shit that normal humans can't."

"I told you, I don't-"

"I know you said you don't know, but maybe I can help you figure it out."

"I thought you were supposed to be retired from this stuff?"

"Way I see it, so long as you're in town, I can't be retired." Dean stopped the car near the park. I could see the path of destruction the boy had caused. "You sure you can handle this on your own? He can kill you if you're not careful."

"I'll be fine. I've got your number if I can't." I got out of the car, going to the trunk.

Dean opened it and I stared in awe at the weapons he had back there. He grabbed two shotguns from the back, shoving one in my hand. I noticed the initials on the butt of the rifle. I inspected it closely before turning it to Dean.

"Who's S.W.?"

I'd never seen someone get so fired up so quickly. "None of your goddamn business. Don't ask again."

"Okay. _Jesus._ Sorry. Let's go and take care of our problem then. Come on."

Dean grunted and we walked down the street. I heard the shouts coming from two streets over and I glanced at Dean. There was fire in his eyes and his jaw was set. He glanced over at me. "What?"

"Nothing. Figured we were splitting up at this point."

"Yup. Phone me if you need anything."

"I will. Keep me posted. I'll try to keep him from destroying anything else."

Dean took off down a street on the left in the direction of the graveyard. I followed the sounds of chaos and found all of the police officers on duty blocking the street off. Ollie waved at me from beside the ambulance and I walked over.

"What's the story?" I asked quickly, scanning the area.

"Some kid is going on a murderous rampage. We got him pinned down on this street. But it's weird. Nobody can tou-" Ollie's eyes widened as he realized I was holding a shotgun. "Where'd you get that from? And _why_ do you have it?"

"Borrowed it from a friend. Where's James?"

"Front of the line. They're not sending anyone else in. We had to transport Officer Lyonel to the hospital. He was thrown twenty feet and knocked out."

I nodded. "I'll be back. Keep everyone as far away as possible. Tell them if they have iron or salt to grab it. Oh, and pray too. That'll help."

"Salt and iron?" Ollie asked, confused.

"Yeah. I know it sounds weird, but trust me on this one. I'll see you in a bit."

I walked to the front of the barricade, stepping up next to James. He glanced down at me, noting the gun in my hand. He shook his head. "Should I ask why you have that?"

"Nope."

"What're you doing here?"

"Gonna take care of your problem."

James looked at me like I was crazy. "You? You're not trained on this shit. We've got three officers going in right now to-"

I watched as two of the three officers came flying over our heads, hitting the ground hard. Ollie and two of the other EMT's went scrambling to help them. I heard a scream of pain ahead of us in the darkness.

"Look, you can either let me go or you can let your man die. _Your choice."_ I could see that James was torn. "I've never dealt with this shit either, but tonight's a night of firsts. Let me get through."

"You sure about this Andi?"

"Positive. Whatever happens stays on this block, alright? Make up something if you have to." I tightened my grip on the gun, trying to see what was ahead of us in the darkness. "I'll be back."

James pushed aside the barricade and I walked in, keeping the gun in front of me. I could hear Ollie's protests, as well as a couple of the other officers. I ignored them, walking forward. The screams had stopped and now the street was dark and deathly quiet. I shuddered, raising the gun in front of me.

I spotted the boy sitting in the middle of the street, kneeling beside the body of the officer. The boy turned as I took aim, a smile on his face. "So we meet Andromeda."

I stared at him, fighting the urge to shudder as I stared into those black, soulless eyes. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I will not tell you who I am. You know it deep in your soul." His grin grew wider. "As for how I know your name, I have been watching you since the day that you were born. Named after a galaxy and blessed by the universe. You are proving to be quite an interesting opponent."

"What are you doing here? Let him go!"

"But I am having fun. I came here to issue you a warning Andromeda. The darkness is on the horizon and it is coming for your soul."

I pulled the trigger on the gun, watching as he disappeared. Hot breath tickled the back of my neck and I whirled, finding the space empty. A fist flew out from the right and I barely dodged in time, stumbling backwards. I scrambled to get away, but he was everywhere I turned.

I raised the gun again and he threw his hand causing the weapon to soar through the air until it connected with the wall of a house. He knelt down in front of me, a sadistic grin on his face. I winced away, closing my eyes, knowing that death was imminent. The crack of a gunshot startled both of us and I looked up to see James standing there, pistol drawn.

The creature raised its hand and the buzzing filled my mind once more. I grabbed its arm, muttering, _"Spiritum inmundum et eiciam vos de terra vivit ex virtute Dei. Vade in domum tuam ad inferos."_

There was another flash of white light, this one more brilliant than the last. I watched as a black cloud of smoke swirled into the air, leaving us with a very angry ghost boy. He began to shriek and I watched as his body burst into flames. I looked to my right to see Dean standing there with a burlap sack burning at his feet.

I looked at James as the ghost disappeared. "Keep this a secret?"

"Nobody would believe me anyway. Is Preston-"

"Dead? Yes. Sorry, I was a little too late on that one." I turned to look at Dean, feeling myself swaying on my feet. "Dean? You think we could go and talk somewhere?"

"Sure. You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah. Fine. Come on. Let's go and talk. They've got this covered."

We walked back to the Impala in silence. It had already been a long night, but I knew that it was only just beginning. Who was the black-eyed man? And how had he known who I was?


	4. Back to Retirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion takes place between Andi, Dean, and a certain trench-coat wearing angel.

I leaned against the back of the Impala, watching as Dean paced back and forth. He'd been doing that for the past hour, asking me dozens of questions. Most had been answered with _I don't know,_ _I'm not sure,_ or _I don't remember._ Each answer had made Dean more and more irritated with me. I stayed where I was, arms crossed across my chest.

"There a reason why we chose a graveyard to have this discussion?"

"Because out here, nobody's gonna ask any questions. You may trust your friends, sweetheart, but me, I work alone."

"Sure could've fooled me," I replied, watching as he stopped to glare at me. "Thought we worked pretty well together."

Dean grunted, continuing his pacing. I sighed, glancing up at the sky overhead. The night was clear and crisp, the stars twinkling above our heads. I turned my attention back to Dean. "Am I gonna watch you pace all night or can I go home?"

"You're not going home until I get a few answers from you. You can't tell me that you don't remember how you did it."

"I _can_ tell you that because I really don't remember," I said through gritted teeth. "Seriously, you act like I've been keeping a secret from you or something."

"Because you have! That was some serious voodoo shit if I've ever seen it. You ever heard the name Bobby Singer?" I shook my head. "What about John Winchester? Sam Winchester?" Again, I shook my head no. "How about Castiel? Gabriel?"

I shuddered at the sound of those names. Why did those sound familiar but not the others? Dean looked at me curiously. "You recognize the last two?"

"They sound familiar, but...I'm not sure why."

"What about Gadreel? Uriel?"

Again I shuddered. "Yes. They all sound familiar. But-"

_'A brilliant white light. A voice in my head. It is familiar and unfamiliar all at once. My beautiful Daughter. I do not have time to explain this gift that I give to you, but know that it is part of my plan. You will be my hand when the time comes. Have faith and be brave.'_

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the sky, Dean kneeling beside me. "Have a good nap sweetheart?"

"Let me up," I grumbled. "Do you have any food?"

Dean produced a cereal bar from his pocket and I took it gratefully. "Sugar low?"

"Probably. Don't have my glucometer on me."

"So, why exactly does your sugar get low?"

"Hypoglycemia. My body produces too much insulin." Dean gave me a blank stare. "Right. Forgot. You're more into cars and ghosts than you are into medicine. Basically, the stuff that regulates your blood sugar, my body makes too much of it. When it does that, my sugar drops and if it gets too low, I pass out and can possibly have a seizure."

"Hmmm. You been like that long?"

"Since I was about nine, yeah. You get used to it after a while. Just gotta keep snacks handy." I took a bite from the cereal bar. "Thanks for this. So, those names you were rattling off...who are they?"

"Which ones?" Dean offered me a hand, helping me sit up.

"We'll start with the first one. Bobby Singer."

"Bobby's my uncle. He's like me, a hunter. He helps on cases from time to time. Lives out in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Haven't seen him for a couple months, but he's who I was talking to when you told me Jessie called you."

I nodded. "What about John Winchester?"

Dean shook his head. "You ask a question, I ask a question. That's how this works. Why'd you run from home?"

"Pass."

"You can't pass on the questions. Answer it."

I sighed. "Fine. Ran away because I couldn't be the good little angel that my parents wanted me to be. I couldn't live up to my brother's reputation. They hated that I was an EMT. It didn't fit in with their white collar lifestyle. So, I ran. Made my way here to Cicero and been staying with the boys ever since."

"What about your brother?"

"My turn Dean. Who's John Winchester and Sam Winchester?"

"John's my father. Sam's my brother. That was his rifle I gave you."

"I take it he's dead then."

I watched as Dean's eye began to twitch and I could hear his teeth grind together. "Yeah. Yeah, he is."

"What happened?"

"Remember what I told you earlier? It's none of your business?"

I held up a hand, trying to make peace. "Fine. Won't bring it up again. Next question."

"Why'd your father come into town?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Why do you care?"

"Well, seeing as he hit you across the face, I'm guessing that you all have a bad past. If he's going to be hanging around, I'd at least like to know the reason why before I punch him in the face."

My lips twitched as I hid my smile. "Fine. He came to reconcile."

"Why?"

"Mom's dying of cancer," I replied, looking up, watching as a shooting star streaked across the sky before disappearing below the horizon. "It was expected, really. Cancer runs in her side of the family. Only a matter of time."

"You don't sound too torn up about it."

"I'm not," I answered quickly. "I made my peace with the fact that I wouldn't have a family the day I left Chicago. That they want me back is a big surprise given how I exited from that life. I'm hoping he followed my advice and left town. Told my brother Percy that I'd be in contact with him next week. He's the only one I can really tolerate speaking to."

"Why's that?"

I shrugged. "My question. The names that you mentioned. Castiel, Gabriel, Uriel. Who are they?"

"We are angels of the Lord," a man said to our right and I jumped. Dean shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Cas. You can't pop in any time you want. I told you that."

"Yes. I remember Dean. But you said my name."

"Only because I was seeing if Andi knew who you were. I'm fine Cas."

"Are you sure?"

"Perfectly sure."

"Wait...hold on a second." I got to my feet, staring at the man who'd materialized from thin air. "You're...an angel?"

"Yes."

"Where's your wings? Where's the bright lights, the choir of singing angels?" I looked at Dean skeptically. "You're telling me that this guy in the trench coat is an angel. Are you shitting me? You're pulling my leg. Which one of the guys put you up to this?"

"What are you talking about? I am an angel of the Lord. My name is Castiel."

"Mhmm. Very funny Mike!" I shouted, walking past the supposed angel, looking behind graves. "You guys can come out now. Joke's over!"

"Dean, what is she talking about?"

"She thinks you're not a real angel," Dean replied, leaning against the back of the Impala. "Go on, give her some juice."

"What juice?"

"Show her that you're an angel. Perform a miracle or something. Knock her out."

I turned to say something to Dean when Castiel appeared in front of me, placing his hand on the middle of my forehead. I stared at him blankly before shoving his hand away. "What, am I supposed to be impressed?"

Cas frowned, pulling his hand away to stare at it. "Dean, what is she?"

"Dunno. Was hoping you could tell me."

"Alright, this was fun and all, but-"

"What is your name?"

I looked at the man in the trench coat. "My name?"

"Yes. Your name."

"It's Andromeda."

"Where are you from Andromeda?"

"Chicago," I replied, looking up at Dean to see the shock on his face. "What? I've told you all that stuff before."

"Not in that language you haven't," Dean replied.

"What're you talking about?" I asked. "I said that in plain English."

"No. You said that in Enochian," Castiel said, looking me over.

"Cas, I'm gonna turn the lights on for the Impala. Can you put her in front of the?"

Dean got up, getting into the car. Castiel dragged me to stand in front of it and Dean flashed the high-beams. I shielded my eyes against the bright light and Dean cut off the lights once again. Dean stepped out of the vehicle and Castiel grabbed me by my arms, holding me still.

"So sweetheart, you wanna tell me who you really are?"

"I already told you Dean. My name is Andromeda Harken. Born in Chicago in 1982. Grew up a rich brat in a private Catholic school. Left there and never looked back. Come on now, you can't be serious. What do you _think_ I am?"

"An angel," Dean answered. "Judging by the size of your wings, you're a damn powerful one too."

I rolled my eyes, jerking out of Castiel's grasp. "Seriously Dean? How hard did that demon-kid hit you?"

"You have eight wings. I have never seen an angel with eight wings."

My head was spinning with this information. Eight wings? An _angel?_ That was impossible. I looked between Castiel and Dean, shaking my head. "You guys are serious, aren't you?"

"You speak Enochian, you cast a white light from your hands after speaking Latin, and you've got wings that I can't see. Doesn't leave me with very many options." Dean looked at Cas. "What are you going to do with her?"

"Take her back to Heaven. She can help me."

"Oh no. I'm not going anywhere with you two. Not until I get some actual answers. This is ridiculous and you both are insane. If I'm an angel, why do I have health issues? Why don't I have amazing powers like teleportation or healing people? Let me tell you, if I did, my job on the back of the truck would be much easier." When they remained silent, looking at each other sheepishly, I began to walk away through the graveyard. "I'm going home, Dean. When the drugs wear off and you're not high, come talk to me. Its been fun."

I walked away from the two of them, still trying to process everything. Me? An angel? According to my parents, I was one of the least angelic people they'd ever met. I shivered against the cold night air. I'd admit, something strange was going on. I'd been plunged into a world that was definitely way over my head. Ghosts, demon-children, angels. It was a lot for anyone to take in. Who knew, maybe I was comatose in a hospital bed somewhere after a bad accident.

I was about half-way home when I heard the roar of the Impala behind me. I turned to see Dean cruising up beside me, head sticking out the window. "Get in the car."

"I'm fine Dean. I've got two legs that aren't broken."

"Yeah, I know. But I brought you out there. Least I can do is take you home."

I rolled my eyes, but got into the car. As I shut the door, he rolled his window up, reaching for the radio. I smiled as Ramble On began to blare out of the dash. I sang my favorite lines when they came up.

_"Got no time for spreadin' roots...the time has come to be gone. And to our health we drank a thousand times, it's time to ramble on."_

Dean glanced over at me and I could tell he was trying to keep from smiling. "Never heard of an angel liking classic rock."

I rolled my eyes. "There you go with that angel shit again. I'm not an angel, Dean. Granted, I'm not a normal human either, but I'm not an angel. Let's just drop it. You're retired, I'm not interested. We'll call it a day and go our separate ways."

Dean pulled up to the curb in front of the house. I could see that Mike and James were both home and the lights in the living room were on. No doubt they were waiting for me. Dean stared up at the house as well and I could tell that he was thinking of something. I waited patiently for him to say something, but he seemed content to be silent. I opened the door to the car and he grabbed my hand as I moved to leave. I felt a rush of heat run through me and Dean seemed to feel it too as his eyes darkened.

"Listen, if anything comes up, anything at all, let me know. If I weren't retired and you were actually interested, you'd make a pretty decent hunter to ride with." He let go of my hand and I became painfully aware of how close we were in his car. "I'll text you in a few days, make sure you're alright. Keep out of trouble, okay?"

"I...I will. Thanks Dean. You keep out of trouble too."

Dean chuckled. "I've never been able to do that. But thanks anyway."

I got out of the Impala, closing the door. I waved to Dean as he drove down three houses before pulling into his driveway. I watched with sadness as he covered the car with a cloth. With a sigh, I turned to go up to the house, knowing that I was going to get interrogated when I stepped through the door. But, if I were being honest, there were a couple of questions I wanted answered myself.

The first one being, who was I, Andromeda Harken, really? The second, what sort of powers did I have and how could I control them? And the third and final question, who really was Dean Winchester?


	5. Death and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of months have passed and the hunter and the possible angel haven't spoken. So what happens when the demons come out to play?

_I walked through a garden, touching the bushes as I walked past, watching as they bloomed in vibrant hues of pink, red, and yellow. I laughed as two birds flew from the trees, one perching on my shoulder, the other on my finger. They spoke to me as I walked and I smiled, feeling a sense of peace wash over me._

_I heard the sound of singing in front of me and I approached curiously, finding a fountain with gold water running, a man sitting in front of it. I immediately recognized him and relaxed. "Father?"_

_The man turned, a smile on his face. "Yes my Daughter? Why have you come here?"_

_"I...am uncertain of my path. I am scared."_

_"Yes. I expect that you would be. Come. Sit with me. I do not have long to speak, but I will do my best to address your concerns."_

_I approached him, kneeling in front of him, basking in the warmth of his light. "What am I Father?"_

_"You are my creation."_

_"As we all are. But I am different. The angel Castiel noticed this. What am I?"_

_"You are the last beautiful thing that I created after I made the Earth. I love the humans, but I have seen how their creation has divided my children." I could see the sorrow in his face and for the first time, I realized that he was tired. "I am dying, Andromeda. The Darkness has wounded me. With what little energy and power I had left...I created you. You are the last of my Hand and my light."_

_"But...Father, if I have your power then I can heal you!"_

_He chuckled, touching my cheek. "Always so determined to help others. It was one of my gifts to you. You are not like my sons, the archangels. You have kindness. Soul. Power. The perfect balance of the two most beautiful things I created."_

_"Father...what is my purpose? Why did you make me?"_

_The light was beginning to fade around him, the song going slightly off-key as he began to fade away. "To fight the Darkness. That is your purpose. All will be revealed in time."_

_"What of Dean Winchester?" I asked, feeling panicked as the music began to fade._

_"Protect him."_

_"From what?"_

_"The Darkness. Protect him from the Darkness."_

_"Yes Father. As you command."_

**~~~~~~~~**

I jerked awake in a sweat, realizing that the tones at the station were going off. With a groan, I rolled out of bed, slipping into my boots, tugging my shirt over my head. I glanced at the watch on my wrist. 3:28. Somebody had better be dying. 

It turned out somebody was dying, a teenager who we'd been trying to get help for a heroin addiction. I was intubating him as Ollie drove the rig to the hospital, speeding through the town, lights and sirens. Mike was in back with me, performing chest compressions as I glanced up at the monitor and checking his pulse from time to time to see if we were getting anything other than asystole. 

I'd already pushed a couple of drugs and nothing had helped. The kid's heart remained still. I gave him another round of meds, hoping and praying for a miracle. 

"Mike, lemme get a reading," I said as I bagged him. I looked at the monitor, smiling. "Got V-fib on the monitor. Let's go ahead and see if we can't shock him back." 

Mike was reaching behind him, grabbing the defibrillator we kept on the truck. I continued bagging him until Mike was ready. I watched as the electricity jolted through him, his body leaping on the stretcher. I glanced up at the monitor as I took the kid's pulse. "Still V-fib. Hit him again." 

Mike did as I asked and I cursed as he went back into asystole. "Mike, switch off with me." 

"I got it," he said, resuming compressions. 

"Mike, I'm the paramedic on this rig. _Switch off."_

Mike grumbled, but obliged and I switched places with him. I focused on the kid, praying for a miracle. _'Come on angel juice. Do your stuff. If I'm really an angel I should be able to save him, right?'_

But nothing happened. I continued compressions as we rolled him into the hospital. The nurses took over and we filled out all the paperwork. I glanced back at the kid and the monitor, frowning. No matter what drugs they pushed, no matter what they tried to do, it seemed like he was going to remain dead. I walked out of the building, finding Mike leaned up against a pillar outside of the emergency room entrance, smoking a cigarette. 

"He's not gonna make it," I said, looking at Mike, shivering against the cold air. "You already knew that, didn't you?" 

"Yep." 

"What's the matter?" 

Mike glanced over at me, shaking his head. "You really like throwing that paramedic thing around, don't you?" 

I sighed, knowing that there was a fight coming. "Look, we all agreed when I got this. If I'm on shift, I'm in charge. I've been doing this for thirteen years. Who do you think is the most experienced person on that truck?" 

"Ever since you got that stupid certification in November, you've been throwing it around like you're the Queen of the fucking rig," Mike snapped. "Its changed you." 

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me Mike? I busted my _ass_ to get that cert. You know I've been working on it since last year. Would you rather still be riding with Collins and being his fucking lackey? I seem to remember you bitching about riding with him just last week." I felt my temper rising and I could see Ollie getting out of the back of the truck, heading for us. "You don't want to ride with me then fucking don't. Make this your _last_ damn shift with me!" 

"Maybe I fucking will!" 

"Hey, hey. Easy. What the hell's going on?" Ollie asked. "What're you two fighting about?" 

"I'm tired of her shit!" 

"And I'm tired of _you_ being an asshole because you didn't want to step up and get your paramedic!" I shouted. "Should've known that you'd be a fuckhead about it." 

"Both of you knock it off!" Ollie snapped, stepping between us. "Did we forget that a kid probably just _died?_ Stop being children about this!" 

I glared at Mike and he stared at me with barely contained rage. I crossed my arms, gritting my teeth. "I'll stop being a child when he apologizes. This was already established that I was in charge in the back." 

"I'm not fucking apologizing to you when you're the one being a bitch." 

I winced at his words, looking at Ollie. "Take the ambulance back to the station. Clean it off, mark it down. Mike's the officer in charge now." 

I began to walk away and Ollie grabbed my arm. "Don't walk away. You walk away, he wins." 

"Your point? Let go of me Ollie. Tell the Chief that I'm taking a leave of absence. I'm gonna go home, pack my shit up. I'll be out by tomorrow. This was the last straw." Ollie stared at me in shock. "Seriously, let me go. I'm done with this shit. He has been an ass to me for three months." 

Ollie let me go and we both watched as Mike got in shotgun, slamming the door behind him. "At least let us take you home." 

"I've got two legs that aren't broken," I replied. "That and it's not supposed to start snowing for another couple hours. I'll be fine." 

"You know…he has been really weird to all of us lately. It's not just you. One minute he's Mike and the next it's like…I dunno, like a switch flipped in his brain. Vic even said something about it." 

"Well it's not my problem. I'll see you around town Ollie. Thanks for being a good friend." 

I began to walk down the road, hands shoved in my pockets. I cursed myself for not grabbing my coat before when I'd left the station. But once we'd heard that it was a cardiac arrest, we'd been booking it. I was halfway home when I heard the roar of an engine behind me. I turned to see the ambulance barreling down the road. I frowned. What was going on? Had they had another call and needed me? 

I realized too late that Mike was behind the wheel, a look of murder on his face as he headed straight towards me. I raised my hands in front of my face, preparing myself for what was more than likely going to be my death. 

But the impact never came. Instead, I was slammed down to the ground on a hard surface. I looked to my left to see the hem of a tan colored trench coat. As I forced myself to my feet, I heard movement in front of me, like someone moving around in a bed. 

"Cas? What are you doing in my bedroom?" I heard a sleepy growl and I closed my eyes, hoping and praying that it wasn't who I thought it was. As I stood up, I realized it was the last person I wanted to see. "Andi? What the hell are _you_ doing here?" 

"Dean, what's going on?" I heard Lisa ask. "What the hell are you all doing in my bedroom?" 

"Dean, there is a demon in town and it is trying to kill Andromeda." 

_"What?!"_ All three of us in the room asked. I ran a hand through my hair, picturing Mike in my mind as he sat behind the wheel of the ambulance. 

Dean was out of bed quickly. "You two, downstairs. _Now."_

Castiel grabbed my arm and this time I stumbled on my feet instead of falling down as we appeared in the kitchen. "Castiel, I can walk. You don't need to teleport me around all the time. It's fine." 

"But this is faster." 

"Yes, but your way is disorienting." He looked at me curiously. "I don't feel comfortable with you doing whatever it is you're doing." 

"You should be able to handle it better than anyone else. I do not understand." 

I sighed. "Please…if I'm not in any immediate danger, don't do that. Let me walk or drive or whatever." 

Dean came walking into the kitchen. I began to speak to him when he held up a hand, starting a pot of coffee. I tried again and he gave me a death-glare, shaking his head. I waited patiently until he had had about half a cup of coffee. 

"Dean, I didn't know that Castiel was going to bring me here. I'm really sorry for bothering you. To be honest, I don't know what exactly happened." 

"There was a demon driving the ambulance that you work on and he has taken the form of the friend you call Mike. He has been spying on you since you destroyed the black-eyed child. I do not know who sent him, but he intended to kill you." 

I stared at Castiel. "You're lying. Mike would never hurt me." 

"Your friend _Mike_ might not, but the demon that's possessing him will sweetheart." Dean said, taking another sip of his coffee. "You notice any changes in him recently? Anything out of the ordinary?" 

"I mean, we got into a fight tonight over a kid that died in the back of the ambulance. His girlfriend said that he has been really weird lately too. Plus, ever since I got my paramedic, we've been fighting constantly." I frowned. "You two seriously think that he's a demon?" 

"I trust Cas when he says that he's a demon. So here's what we do. We-" 

"Wait, wait. Hold on a minute. This...this is a little bit crazy, even for me. I was fine dealing with ghost girl. I was even okay with demon-boy and whatever the hell it was I was able to do with the Latin. But you're telling me that the guy that has been my roommate for three years is a _demon?"_ I felt myself begin to tremble and I shook myself, telling myself to be strong. "This isn't a little crazy. This is _extremely_ crazy. I mean, what would they want with me?" 

"You are an angel of the Lord, as am I," Castiel replied. "They would be drawn to you after your display of power. A few of the other angels have turned their eye towards you as well to see if you will use your powers again. If you do, they intend to capture you and torture you until you tell them who you are." 

"I can tell them that now!" I snapped, feeling a flicker of rage in me. "I'm Andromeda Harken, born and raised in Chicago in the Gold Coast district. I'm not anything special." 

"Well, apparently the demons think so, as do the winged assholes." Dean threw back the rest of the coffee. "You wanna save your friend or not?" 

I sighed. "Don't have much choice if he wants to kill me. I-" My phone began to ring in my pocket. "This is Harken." 

"Andi, are you alright?" Ollie asked me, sounding out of breath. "Mike lost his damn mind. Knocked me out after he said he was gonna go after you and teach you a damn lesson. Hospital staff found me outside and the ambulance gone. I've _never_ seen him like that. Ever." 

I felt my heart drop to my stomach and I put the phone on speaker so that Dean and Castiel could hear the conversation. "Did he say anything else? Do anything else?" 

"Well...I dunno. He hit me pretty hard. I thought I saw his eyes turn black when he said he was going to teach you a lesson. James text me, said he came home in a rage in the ambulance. I haven't heard anything since then." 

I nodded, lips pursed together, looking up at Dean and Cas. "Alright. Well, I'm safe for now. You think he's still-" My phone showed that there was an incoming call from Vicky. "Hey, Ollie, let me call you back. Go to the station. I'll take care of this." 

I ended the call before Ollie could reply, answering the call that was waiting. "Vicky?" 

"Andi! Andi, you've gotta come home quick! Mike...he...he came home and h-he dr-dragged me out of bed," she was sobbing and I was struggling to understand her. "If Ja-James hadn't...hadn't stopped him I'd b-be...I'd have…" 

I heard the sound of the phone changing hands and James' pained voice came over the speaker. "Andi?" 

"Yeah, James, it's me. What's going on?" 

"I dunno. Mike came home looking for you, tore through all your stuff, shouting about how he was going to pay you back. I went to confront him about it and he threw me into a wall before going down to his and Vicky's room. He dragged her by the hair and out into the hallway. He was…" I heard him swallow and take a deep breath. "He was trying to rape her. I threw myself into him, knocked him down, but not before he stabbed me in the arm. We're locked in the bathroom right now and I patched myself up. If you could bring your friend Dean with you, I think he'd be perfect for it. Mike's acting like that kid." 

I stiffened, looking to Dean. "Yeah, I will. We'll be right over. Stay in the bathroom, stay quiet. If you guys can make a cross out of anything in that bathroom that'd be great. My bible should be in the magazine rack by the sink. Find a few verses and read them over and over."

"Okay...be careful. Mike's crazy." 

"I know. Keep Vic calm. We'll be over soon." 

I hung up the phone, watching as Dean walked out of what was probably a laundry room, buttoning his jeans. He grabbed a beat-up brown leather jacket off the hook on the wall, shrugging into it. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, looking between the angel and the ghost-hunter. I had to wonder what we were going to do and how much danger there was. Dean sat down at the kitchen table, tying his boots. He glanced up at me, a grim look on his face. 

"We're gonna do our best to save your friend, alright? But...if the demon has done damage to Mike's body, he may die." Dean propped up his other foot on the chair in front of him. "I don't know what they want with you so bad sweetheart, but obviously they're determined to get you." 

I shuddered, rubbing at the back of my neck. "So, what do we do?" 

"We go over there, Cas grabs the bastard, I perform an exorcism. Should be simple." He got up from the chair, heading towards another door off the kitchen. Cas and I followed him, ending up in the garage. "You need to keep calm though. Any shouts of pain, any sort of pleading, they aren't coming from your friend. They're coming from whatever's inside him, so don't try to stop us." 

Dean threw the cover off the back of the Impala, opening the trunk. He pulled out a gun, inspecting it. I felt sick to my stomach looking at it. He checked the chamber before tucking it into the waistband of his pants. He opened the garage door, motioning for Cas and I to follow him. 

"You got your key?" Dean asked and I nodded, looking over at the house and the ambulance sitting in the front yard. "Good. We'll go in, take care of this son-of-a-bitch, and get out." 

"What about the gun?" I asked nervously. "What do we need that for?" 

"In case we must kill your friend," Castiel answered and Dean sighed, glancing over at me. 

"Cas...we really need to work on your delivery buddy." 

"I hope we don't have to," I answered, feeling my stomach turn at the thought. "I really hope we don't have to." 

"I doubt we will. Like I said, in and out. Simple." 

"Fine. I'm trusting you Dean Winchester. You and Cas both. Don't fuck it up." 

We walked across the street to the house and I put my key in the lock, turning it. As we walked in, I could hear sobbing from upstairs, no doubt from Vicky. I stayed behind Dean and Cas, moving cautiously. We cleared the living room and the kitchen, finding no sign of Mike. We slowly headed up the stairs, Dean leading the way. I heard movement to my right and watched as Mike appeared in my doorway, grinning from ear to ear, eyes black and glittering with rage. 

"Well well well, look who we have here. Two angels and a Dean Winchester. How lovely." I shuddered as the demon's eyes fell on me. "Andromeda dear, you and I have some things we need to discuss." 

"Like what?" 

I watched as the demon put a gun to Mike's temple. "We'll talk about it once your friends leave the house. If they don't then your friend will die as soon as I exit his body and I will possess your other friend in the bathroom." 

I glanced at Dean, watching as he frowned. "Alright…put the gun down and I'll send my friends away." 

"What? You can't be serious Andi!" Dean protested. "The demon won't-" 

Dean and I both jumped as the gun went off and I watched as blood began to blossom across Mike's shin. "I won't what Dean?" 

"Stop it," I said. "They'll leave. Please…don't hurt him." 

"But-" 

"Dean, go! I'll be fine." When he hesitated I shoved him in the chest. "I said _go!"_

He sighed, turning to go back downstairs. "I really hope you know what you're doing Andi." 

Castiel gave me a backwards glance, a look of worry on his face. "Be careful Andromeda." 

"I will." They left and I turned back to the demon standing in the hallway, still smiling at me. "Please…let him go." 

"All in good time Andromeda dear. But first, let's you and I have a discussion." He brushed past me, going down the stairs, acting as if he hadn't been shot in the leg. "Tell me, Andromeda, what do you know about God?" 


	6. Exorcizamus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi and Dean fight for the soul of Andi's friend Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough Latin translations:
> 
> Stay down demon.
> 
> Be healed my child. Be free.

I sat down across from the creature wearing Mike's skin, staring at it across the kitchen table. I took a sip of coffee, unnerved by the way it was staring at me unblinkingly. "Will you let me fix his leg?"

"Not until you tell me everything I need to know," it replied. "Do you know who God is?"

"The guy who created the universe. Most humans in this part of the country pray to him. I learned about him when I went to Sunday school. I'm assuming he's your mortal enemy or something."

The demon shrugged. "Perhaps. Demons and angels, we've been fighting each other since our creation. But you...you're different. Smell like an angel, act like a human. What's your name?"

"I told you. Andromeda."

"Not that name you idiot. The name that He gave you."

"That's the only name I know. What's your name?"

"It's Meozhar."

"Please, Meozhar, let me at least patch up his leg. He's losing blood."

The demon sighed, waving a hand, pulling out a chair. He swung the leg up onto it and I pulled back the pants, inspecting the wound. It was a clean shot, the bullet entering through the meat of the front of his leg and out of the back of the calf. I got up from the table, grabbing the first-aid kit and bringing it back.

"So, who sent you? Why spy on me?"

The demon smirked as it watched me clean and bandage the wound, putting a compress on as well as tying a tourniquet. "You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Well, I would assume that if I'm a different sort of angel the Devil would be interested in me."

"You'd be right, if the Devil weren't locked away in the Cage. You should ask Dean Winchester about that and his baby brother Sammy." A look of malicious glee entered the demon's eyes. "He hasn't told you much, has he?"

"No. But it's none of my business either," I replied. "Why aren't you trying to kill me? Possess me? Why let them walk out of here?"

"Because I wanted to talk. That's all. I'll confess, at first I wanted to kill you. That would make the King of Hell very pleased with me. But when I began to observe you, I decided that keeping you alive was better than having you dead." Meozhar smiled at me and I shuddered. "You see little chickadee, we can use you as bait. Get _all_ the angels to come after you and then kill them one by one. There's quite a few on the list, but we'd be starting with your little Castiel."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. You aren't going to use me as bait. Go fuck yourself."

The demon waved its hand and I felt heat rush over me, blowing my hair back from my face. I watched as he frowned. "Why didn't you move?"

"Dunno. I suppose that if I _am_ an angel, you wouldn't be able to move me or harm me." I smiled, curious. "I want to see something, if you don't mind."

"Wha-?" I raised my hand, flicking my wrist. The demon went skidding down the hall, slamming into the front door. _"Fucking hell!"_

"Castiel," I said softly. "Could you and Dean come in here please?"

I watched as the two of them appeared in the hallway, Dean swaying and disoriented. Castiel approached the demon on the floor. Meozhar tried to get up and I raised my hand, that same buzzing noise filling my mind.

_"Manere daemonium."_

The demon struggled, rooted to the spot. It hissed at me and I looked to Dean. "What do I do? Do I keep holding my hand up or-?"

"Does it look like I know what the hell to do?" Dean grumbled. "You ready for the exorcism?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing now," Dean replied. "Cas, can you hold him, get him to keep still if Andi's spell fails?"

"Yes."

I watched as Dean pulled a very small bible from his pocket, as well as a cross. He brandished it in front of the demon and I watched as it hissed at him, baring Mike's teeth. Dean knelt down next to him, pressing the cross to Mike's head.

"You ready? I need to make sure you are, that way you don't try to stop me."

"Do it Dean. I want my friend back."

"Fine." Dean cleared his throat, staring down at the creature possessing Mike. _"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."_ I watched as Mike's body began to shake and tremble, animal like growls rumbling from his chest. _"Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."_

Mike writhed and twitched on the ground, growling and snarling. I shuddered when he began to laugh, looking up at us.

"I cannot get up from this floor, but your words mean nothing, Dean Winchester. You have no power. You can't save anyone." I watched the shock appear on Dean's face and I frowned. "But you already know that, don't you? Tell me, do you still see him standing there before he falls into the Cage? Do you still see how badly you failed with your brother and trying to save him? Do you feel guilty?"

Dean cocked his fist back to hit Mike and I grabbed his arm. "Meozhar's doing this to get to you. Don't let him. I'll handle this."

Dean tried to pull away, but I tightened my grip. He looked down at me, teeth slightly bared, the rage barely contained. I held my ground, staring up at him. He relaxed slightly when he realized that I wasn't going to let go. "Fine. What do you want to do sweetheart?"

"Hold him and let me try something."

Dean knelt down on the other side of Cas and the demon looked up at me. For a split second, I thought I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. I closed my eyes, that same buzzing now a loud roar in my ears. My body began to vibrate with the power that I could feel coursing through my veins. I opened my eyes and raised my hand, staring at my friend on the floor.

"Look away Dean," I commanded, not really understanding why, only knowing that he didn't need to see it, that it would hurt him.

The power was overwhelming me now, white-hot, a fire burning out of control inside of my soul. The house shook around us as I began to speak, my voice different, more powerful. "Demon. You have stepped into my house and hurt one that I love. For this, you will be punished. In the name of my Father, I command you to leave this body at once. I damn you back to the Hell from whence you came. Be gone!"

Mike's body bowed and an unearthly shriek filled the air. I watched as black smoke poured out from Mike's mouth, hovering in the air. I could feel the hatred radiating from the demon and for a split second, I saw the demon's true form, skeletal, hate-filled with a fiery heart beating in what I assumed was the chest.

A rage like nothing I'd ever felt before filled me and before I could stop myself I was reaching forward, grabbing that heart. A wave of frigid cold washed over me, but I found that I couldn't pull away. I could see Meozhar's face now, burning black eyes, set in an emaciated pale face, its pointed teeth bared in a silent snarl. I smiled, unperturbed by the demon's anger. Fear appeared once more on the demon's face.

_"Sanabitur puer meus. Libera."_

There was a flash of white light and I gasped, pulling my hand away as the demon began to scream. From my back I felt an intense pain and for a split second, out of the corner of my eye, I saw feathers, ice blue and silver in color, shining brilliantly. A warm breeze touched me and for a moment I was standing in the garden once more in front of my true Father, a smile on His face. Then it was gone and in front of me were three humans and an angel. I knelt beside Mike, touching his leg, healing it before the power faded. I looked at the former demon standing naked in the hallway.

"I told you. You're free. Go. Be a good soul like you were meant to be." I felt myself sway on my feet. "Is Mike...are you guys...are…"

My eyes rolled back into my head and I was falling backwards into darkness.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"Keep her on her side!" Mike barked. "No, don't try to put anything in her mouth and don't try to hold her. Ollie, I need that glucometer, now!"_

_I stared down at my body, floating above it, watching as Dean and Mike knelt next to me. Oliver was rummaging around in the kitchen, searching for my glucometer. Cas and the demon-turned-human were nowhere to be seen. I seized on the floor, lips turning blue, eyes rolled up in the back of my head. Dean was trying to keep me from hitting my head on anything. This one was violent, one of the worst I'd ever had. Spit dribbled from my lips and blood ran down from my nose._

_"What is going on?"_

_"You found your power," a familiar voice said next to me. I turned to see my Father standing beside me. "This was your first test. It will grow over time."_

_"Will I always be like this?" I asked, frowning. "Will my body always be so fragile?"_

_"No my child. You will grow stronger the more you use your powers. Keep them hidden though. My other children will be searching for you." He began to cough and I touched his shoulder, worried. He waved me away. "I told you that I am dying. But I am not dead yet. I must retire. I will speak to you when the Darkness has returned. Until then, be safe my daughter."_

_"I will Father. I will. I love you. Be safe."_

**~~~~~~~~~~**

I took a gasp for air, trying to sit up. Three sets of hands held me down and I forced myself to relax. What was going on? Where was I? I stayed down, hearing people moving around, talking to me. I couldn't make out what they were saying. I focused on my breathing, my entire body numb. I knew the pain was coming, but not quite yet.

I stayed still, the voices becoming clearer. I didn't try opening my eyes, knowing that I didn't quite have the energy yet. I felt exhausted, as if I'd run a marathon. The first voice that I could clearly hear was Dean's.

"So, you don't remember anything that happened?"

"No," Mike replied. "The last thing I remember is going on a date with Victoria. Now you're telling me that I've been fighting with everyone in the house for the past few months, that I tried to rape my girlfriend, _and_ that I attacked James? There's no way!"

"There is a way dude," Ollie said. "I don't know what was wrong with you, but you went crazy. Somehow the ambulance got back to the station before the Chief could realize that it was gone. It was like it teleported out of nowhere." Ollie paused and I could hear him shift. "Is she still breathing?"

"Yup," Dean replied. "Still breathing, still out cold. Any of you guys got a wipe or a rag? I wanna get the blood off of her face before she wakes up."

I was touched by Dean's concern and my eyes fluttered open when the cold cloth pressed against my nose. Weakly, I tried to push it away, but Dean's hand stayed put. I was rolled onto my back and found myself staring up into a pair of concerned green eyes.

"Hey. Easy now. Easy Andi. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, of course I can. What happened?" I asked as Dean wiped at my upper lip. "Last I remember we were trying to help Mike."

Dean's brow furrowed and Mike was shining a light in my eyes to check my pupils. I felt my stomach heave and a hand was there with a bowl. I rolled over, hand gripping the bowl as I vomited bile. I coughed, spitting before looking up at them.

"Guess you gave me some glucagon, huh?" I felt the sore spot on my arm and my fingers.

Ollie knelt down in front of me, pulling the bowl away. "Yeah. Walked in the door to find you seizing, Mike knocked out, and Dean doing his best to keep you from hurting yourself. We tested your sugar and it was at twenty-seven. You're lucky you didn't start seizing earlier. So...what happened?"

"I'll tell you guys in a bit. Is Vic okay? James?"

"We're all fine," James said from the living room. "We want answers, but we're all fine."

"You'll get them. But before you do...Dean...can I have a word with you outside?"

"Sure. Whatever you wanna do sweetheart. You good to get up?"

"Yeah," I answered, slowly getting to my feet, taking a deep breath as I got dizzy. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Guys, we'll be right back. Let's meet in the kitchen, get some coffee and breakfast in us."

"Right," James said, heading for the kitchen. "Coffee, breakfast. Not gonna run on us, are you Andi?"

"Nope. That's not my intention. Just need to have a chat with Mr. Winchester."

I looped my arm through his, stepping out onto the front porch. I walked with him down to the end before unlooping my arm. I leaned against the railing, staring at him. "I've got three questions. You gonna answer 'em?"

"Do my best."

"Alright. What happened?"

"After you began to have a seizure?"

"Mhmm."

"I sent Cas away with the demon-human thing you created. Also had him put the ambulance back at the fire station, straighten up the dirt in the front yard, heal your buddy James' arm, and wipe Vic's memory."

"You had him do all that?" I asked incredulously.

"Actually, I believe my words were fix all of this shit Cas, I'm taking care of her." Dean gave me a small smile. "You feeling alright? Had me worried there for a minute when you collapsed and your nose started gushing blood."

"I'm fine. I'll need food in a little bit, but right now I feel fine." I shifted, staring at Dean. "Second question. What am I?"

Dean frowned, stepping up next to me. I turned my head to look at him. "Honestly? I don't know. I think you're an angel, but I've never known an angel to have the health problems you do. You're something new and I don't know what to do about that."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I've been doing this a long time Andi. Never really had much choice in the matter either. I've killed ghosts, werewolves, vampires. Demons. I've met angels. Well, you've seen Cas. But I've never seen something like you. Even Cas said that he hasn't seen or heard of anything like you before. So, what, did God get a hair up his ass and have sex with a human or something?"

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. "You think if I knew what happened I'd be asking you? All I know is that I met ghost girl and you and now I can do some pretty crazy shit. Thought that you and Cas would be the best people to ask."

"Sorry sweetheart. I don't think anyone except the big man upstairs can give you answers. But, that's two questions. What's the third?"

I took a deep breath, knowing that this one could cause him to become angry. "Who's Sam Winchester and what happened to him? What's this Cage that everyone keeps bringing up?"

Dean's eyes grew distant. I could tell that whatever it was, whatever story was inside of him, it hurt beyond measure. I tried to touch his arm, watching as he flinched away. I reached out again and this time he didn't flinch, only stood there, not moving or blinking.

"Dean...I understand that it's hard on you. I don't need the whole story, not right now. But I'll need it soon."

I could see the pain in his eyes and...was that also a hint of gratitude? He turned to look at me, forcing a smile. "I'll cut you a deal sweetheart. I'll tell you everything about my brother, on one condition."

"Oh? What's that?"

"We go and visit your family in Chicago so you can say your last good-byes."

I sighed, mulling over his offer. I stuck my pinky out and Dean stared at it suspiciously. "I'm agreeing to your deal Dean. Any deal I make, I pinky swear it. No pinky swear, no deal."

"Jesus, are you serious? You're a year away from thirty for Christ's sake."

"Pinky swears are the most sacred of vows. You tell me about Sam, I'll go to Chicago and visit my parents."

"We."

"We?"

"Yes, we. You think I'm gonna let you go and see Snake-Eyes by yourself?" Dean's pinky wrapped around mine and I felt my heart flutter as our skin touched. "You and me on a road trip to Chicago. Saturday."

"Deal."

"Come on, let's go inside and tell them what happened."

I nodded and as Dean began to walk away, I said, "You sure you wanna come along with me? You don't have to."

"Way I see it sweetheart, trouble follows you around like a dog. If there's trouble, you'll need back-up." Dean opened the door. "For whatever reason, my gut's telling me to help you, even though I'm supposed to be retired. I'm trusting you Andromeda. Don't fuck it up."


	7. Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Andi go on a road trip to Chicago. What will the pair find out about one another on that long stretch of dark road?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mentions of child abuse**

I stood at the foot of my bed, frowning as I looked in the duffel bag sitting there. I felt like I was forgetting something important. I jumped when I heard the knock on the door frame.

"Sweetheart, you almost ready?" Dean asked from the doorway.

"Fucking hell Dean, how'd you get in?"

"James let me in."

"You sure Lisa's okay with you coming with me?" I asked, realizing that I'd forgotten my deodorant. I grabbed it off my dresser, throwing it in my bag. "As far as she knows, I'm the woman that barged her way into the house and appeared out of nowhere."

"Lisa's in Indianapolis with Ben visiting family. If she comes home early, I told her I was going to go and visit Bobby." Dean glanced inside my bag. "You got a tooth brush?"

I snapped my fingers. "That's what I was forgetting. Besides deodorant anyway."

I stepped past Dean and he grabbed my wrist. I felt my pulse jump and he let go as quickly as he'd grabbed. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"Made a pinky promise to you. You wanna go back on that promise?" He looked away and this time I was the one to reach out to him, touching his upper arm. "Dean...it's okay. We can just go to Chicago. Perseus knows I'm coming. He even set up the hotel for us."

"Separate rooms?"

I rolled my eyes. "Same room, separate beds."

"Fine. You ready? I wanna get there before midnight."

"Yup." I zipped up the bag, slinging it over my shoulder. "How's Zhar settling in?"

"Well, we changed his name to Corey. His old name was a bit out there, ya know? But he has been good since Bobby stopped trying to kill him." Dean turned to go down the stairs. "Don't understand why you wanted him to stay with us."

"He needs to be around good people. When I talked to him the day after everything happened, he said he wants to change. That he wants to be better and do some good. Who better than you all?"

Dean chuckled. "You obviously don't know us very well."

I rolled my eyes. "You think I'd be getting into a car with you and heading to Chicago if I didn't think you were a good person?"

"Guess not. Whose car we taking?"

"Mine," I answered, heading out the door towards my car in the driveway. "We don't use her much, but she's reliable."

I heard Mike shout something from the porch and I threw my bag in the back. I turned to look at Dean. "We'll be leaving Sunday morning. Get in, I'll be right back."

I headed back up to the house before Dean could say a word, standing at the bottom of the steps, looking up at Mike. "What's up? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We're all fine." Mike rubbed at the back of his neck. "Look, I haven't really gotten to talk to you about...about what happened. I-"

I held up my hand. "It's in the past. It wasn't you. I'm not worried about it."

A look of relief crossed his face and he smiled. "You know I'm happy that you got the paramedic thing, right?"

"Mike, what did I just say?" I said with a laugh, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "You guys gonna be okay while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. What about you? I mean, you're going to see your parents. We all know how well that's going to go. You sure you don't want one of us to go? I can easily get someone else on the truck to cover for either Ollie or I."

"We'll be fine. I've got Dean."

Mike glanced over my shoulder to where Dean was sitting in the passenger side of the car. "You sure you trust him? I mean, you only just met him."

"I trusted him to help with you, didn't I?"

Mike sighed. "Look, the guys and I...we don't feel comfortable with you leaving us with a stranger. At least take this with you." Mike pressed a knife into my hand. "Tuck it into your pocket and keep it covered with your shirt. If he gets too handsy-"

"He won't."

"If he does," Mike growled through gritted teeth. "You stab him and you run. You run as fast and as far as you can. Then you call one of us and we'll come get you. Deal?"

"Fine." I took the knife from him, tucking it into my pocket. "I'll be back Sunday. I'll call you guys once we make it to the hotel."

"Where are you guys staying?" Mike called as I walked back to the car.

"The Omni."

He whistled. "Your brother doesn't do anything half-assed, does he?"

"My entire family's like that. I'll call you when we get there." I opened the driver's side door, looking at Mike, spotting Ollie in the window behind him. "We'll be fine. I promise."

"You better be," Mike grumbled. "Go on, before you hit traffic."

I got in, cutting the car on, patting the steering wheel. Dean looked at me, chuckling. "What?"

"Nothing. You want to say something about me and my car. This thing's nothing like Baby, that's for sure."

"It's an Audi, not an Impala. And she's old and temperamental."

"Didn't know you knew how to drive a manual," Dean murmured as I backed out of the driveway.

"Taught myself at the local arcade. Used all of my allowance money on this one car game and the controls were a real pain in the ass. Finally got good at it and for my first car, I bought a '93 Chevy Camaro, manual transmission. While all the other kids at school were driving around in their fancy cars, I had my trusty Camaro." I frowned. "My father sold it six months after I got the car. I walked to school every day after that."

"Snake-Eyes sounds like a real prick."

I looked out the windshield, staring at the stretch of dark road ahead of us. "Yeah...yeah, he can be. Always had to keep up this image that we were better than everyone else. We came from old money and my father expanded on it by buying a bunch of hospitals. He's a cunning man and a fantastic business man. I always said that he sold his soul to be as successful as he is."

Dean chuckled. "Most of the rich have in one way or another."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Most people can't get rich without a crossroad demon."

"Huh." I continued to drive, hesitating to ask the question that had been floating around my head for the past four days. "How long have you been doing this Dean? Saving people? Hunting things?"

"Long enough to where I'm tired of it." I glanced over to see his eyes were far-away once again. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"I can turn the car around if you want. Drop you off at home and you can forget that you ever met me."

Dean glanced over at me, flashing me a grin. "Unfortunately sweetheart, I don't think I'd be able to forget you for a while."

I blushed, turning my attention back onto the road. I reached for the radio, cutting it on. Evanescence began to blast from the speakers. I turned it down, but hummed along. Dean was looking out the passenger side window, his leg jiggling up and down. I chuckled and he glanced over at me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

_"What?"_

"Nothing!"

"Andromeda!"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? Pull out the big guns so soon in a fight?"

"I don't have the patience for games right now. What are you laughing about?"

"You're nervous," I replied, watching as he shifted in his seat to stare at me in surprise. "Your leg keeps bouncing up and down. Guess you're not used to sitting in the passenger seat."

"No, I'm not. Why'd you wanna drive anyway? The Impala would have been fine."

"The Impala would have been noticeable." I concentrated on the road once more, reaching down to check and see if my coffee mug was still in the console. "I'd rather we not be noticed. Anyway, I've gotta get gas before we go any further. You want some coffee?"

I was pulling into the gas station, stopping at one of the pumps. Dean only continued to stare at me and I laughed, shaking my head as I grabbed my coffee mug, getting out of the car. "Earth to Dean, come in Dean. You want coffee or not?"

"Uh...yeah. Sure."

"Black coffee, right?"

"Yeah how'd you-?"

"I paid attention to you the morning that I appeared with Castiel in your house. You didn't put anything in your coffee." I slid my bankcard in the card reader, hitting the button for regular, opening the gas cap. "I'll be right back. Anything else?"

"Nah. Coffee's fine."

I nodded, getting the gas going before I headed into the building. I walked up and down the aisles, grabbing a few snacks. I set it down on the counter before going and getting mine and Dean's coffee. I went back to the cashier, noticing the pie in the glass dish.

"Bernie, is that pie homemade?" I asked the young man behind the counter.

"You know Ma. She made five this morning. That's the last one. You want some?"

"How much for the rest of it?"

"Six bucks."

"Add it on."

I walked back out to the car, the pie and snacks in a bag in one hand and a coffee cup carrier in the other. Dean had already closed up the gas tank and gotten my receipt. He popped my door open for me and I used my hip to get it open. He grabbed the coffee from me and I slid in, handing him the bag as he set our coffee cups in the cup holder.

"Damn sweetheart, what'd you do, go and buy the whole store?"

"Well, I get hungry all the time and I figured that we might want something to snack on in the hotel room. Hey, could you hand me one of the things in foil?"

He looked at me suspiciously, digging through the bag before he found one of the six individually wrapped pieces of pie. "What is it?"

"This?" I unwrapped the foil, revealing a slice of gooey cherry pie. "This is Ma Barrett's famous cherry pie. She makes a different pie every day for the gas station. I'm surprised that there was any left this late in the day. I grabbed you some."

Dean was diving into the bag as I pulled away from the pump, grabbing his own slice. We ate in silence, driving down the road. I licked my fingers, crumpling up the foil and tossing it into the backseat. I turned the music back up, rocking out to Paramore. Dean watched me, amused, from the passenger seat as I sang.

_"I told her the angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground...when your head's in the clouds. Well, go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole...to bury the castle, bury the castle!"_

"Who is this?"

"Sorry?" I asked, turning the music down.

"Who is this that's singing?"

"Oh. Paramore. The song's called Brick by Boring Brick. I can always change it if you want. I think I've got some Metallica or something in here if-"

"I like it. Keep it on." Dean gave me a small smile. "Normally I don't like new music, but this one and the girl from earlier...they're alright."

I smiled. "So...you wanna talk now or you wanna talk once we get to Chicago?"

"Let's talk now," Dean said, shifting in his seat to look at me. "You've got questions, so do I. Ladies first."

"Alright. What happened to your brother?"

Dean frowned. "Going right for the tough stuff, huh?"

"Might as well get it out of the way."

"The Apocalypse. You've heard of it, right sweetheart?"

"Yeah. The Four Horsemen would come down to the earth and cause chaos before God and Lucifer battle it out over the remaining souls."

"Well, Sam and I stopped it. I mean, we started it too, but we stopped it again."

"At what cost?" Dean looked out the window and in the reflection I could see the pain. I took his hand. "Dean, what did it cost you to stop the Apocalypse?"

"It...cost me Sammy," he managed to choke out. I said nothing, only kept holding his hand, trying to ease his pain. "We made a deal with Lucifer. Said that if Sam could get control over him that he'd willingly walk back into the cage. Sam lost and off they went to Stull Cemetery in Kansas. I went there to try and stop Michael and Lucifer from fighting. Cas got obliterated for throwing a holy oil Molotov at Michael and Bobby got his neck snapped."

"Lucifer started to beat me and then…I dunno, somehow Sam got Lucifer under control. Then he and Michael fell into the cage. Cas was brought back and then he brought Bobby back. Healed me. I went to live with Lisa once everything was over and done with. Now...now we're here."

"Now we're here," I murmured in agreement, cruising down the highway. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I don't think you're the kind of guy who wants to hear that."

"And you're right. I've...made my peace with it. Sam did what he had to do. What he was trained to do. Once we're done in Chicago, I'm retiring for good. You can do your angel mojo and I'll be enjoying an apple pie life."

I shook my head. "For some reason, Dean, I doubt that you'll be able to do that."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a feeling I've got. This life that you and your brother had, it's in your blood. I don't think it's something you can just shove away in a little box."

Dean frowned, staring out the window. "How do you know that?"

"Because, Dean, what's in our blood will always find its way back out."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why does your father feel that he can get a bit handsy with you? Why'd you run?"

I smiled wryly. "Going for the tough stuff, huh?"

"Get it out of the way."

I nodded. "Right. My father always thought that corporal punishment was the route to discipline a child. He also thought that once five o'clock started, that's when the booze should flow. I got my first paddling when I was three. By the time I was seven, I didn't feel the pain anymore. Didn't cry out. I was always different. Tried to be kind, tried to stick up for those that were weaker than me. My father was of the opinion that the weaker ones should be destroyed, crushed under the boot heels of those who were stronger. Helping them made me weak in his eyes and he was determined to beat the kindness out of me."

"I didn't break though, as you can see. Helping people is in my blood. It's why I became a paramedic." My grip tightened on the steering wheel. "When I was fourteen, I told my father that I wanted to be a paramedic, to save lives. That was the worst beating I ever got. Ended up having to go to the hospital. Three broken ribs, a broken cheekbone, and multiple bruises and cuts. That place was filled with sad eyes and knowing glances, but nobody said anything. My father would have their job. I did everything in secret after that. Managed to get hired on at eighteen, told my chief what was going on and they took me in until my father tracked me down with my brother Percy's help."

"What happened after that?"

"What always happens. I had to find another place to stay with another friend. Ride with another station. It seemed like every couple of years they were finding me, trying to drag me back to the proper life of being waited on hand and foot, boozing with some rich asshole and trying to marry me into money." I was far away at that moment, picturing myself in my father's study. I shook myself. "That life was never meant for me. It's why I ran. My goal was to make it to South Carolina. Georgia. Somewhere warm. My car on the other hand, had a different idea."

I took a sip of my now cold coffee and we both sat in silence, Paramore still coming from the speakers. I hadn't thought about my life in Chicago for a long time. I was beginning to realize that it was like I had told Dean. You can't shove it away in a box. It would always find its way out. But I was determined to be ready for it this time. I touched the knife in my pocket before changing songs.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Plan?" I asked, watching as Dean dug through the bag for another piece of pie.

"Yeah, the plan when we get there. You've got one right?"

"My plan tonight is to get to the hotel room, get drunk, pass out. Then tomorrow we'll go and visit my mother at home, say my last good-byes. Sunday we check out and hopefully we'll be back in Cicero before four and I'll never have to see them again."

"What about Snake-Eyes and your brother?"

"What about them? I'm coming to see my mother, not them." I sighed. "I think out of all of them, she's the only one I'd actually feel guilty not saying good-bye to. I didn't care when my grandparents died or my cousin. But her...she tried to shield me from my father, at least when I was younger. As I got older, I think she realized that she couldn't protect me from myself."

"Ya know, you could've turned out way worse." I glanced at Dean in surprise. "Could've been a druggie or a cold-hearted bitch. Instead you stuck to your guns and stayed true to who you were. That's something I gotta respect."

I nodded slowly. "Thanks...I feel like that's one of those things you don't say often."

"Not into chick-flick moments," Dean grumbled. "But I gotta give credit where credit is due. We should be there in about thirty minutes. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine. What about you?"

"I'll be good. Humans, while they can be worse than monsters, are a bit easier to punch."

I laughed. "Yeah, but I'd prefer you not go to jail."

"Don't worry about me sweetheart. I won't go to jail."

I smiled as I looked out the window, seeing the faint glow on the horizon as we got closer and closer to my hometown. "That's good. Can't afford to bail you out anyway."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean and I walked up to the front desk. I glanced at the hotel clerk, noting the barely contained glare of contempt and the half-sneer on her lips. I gave her a charming smile. "I'm here to check-in."

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What name is it under? And I'll need your credit card to verify the reservation."

"It's under Harken. Perseus Harken. I don't have the credit card, but I'm sure you could call the phone number on file." I gave her my sickly sweet fake grin, watching as her face paled. "I'm certain that you'll find everything in order, correct?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm so sorry for the delay." She rang the bell and I watched as two young gentlemen appeared, taking our bags. "We've been expecting you Ms. Harken. Again, I apologize. If you'll follow me."

Dean shot me a look and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. The ride up to our room was a quiet one and we walked down the hallway, following the woman. I punched Dean in the shoulder when I caught him checking out the woman's ass. He looked up at me and I mouthed the word, 'Behave.' He gave me a wicked grin and a wink in return.

The woman opened the door to the suite and I stepped inside, looking around. I fought the urge to wrinkle my nose at the sight of it. It was too high-class for me to feel comfortable and I could tell that Dean had the same feeling that I did. The woman stood, watching us nervously.

"Do you need anything else Ms. Harken?" She asked, voice trembling.

"If you wouldn't mind ordering a pepperoni pizza for us from Lou Malnati's, that would be fantastic. Charge it to the card and have it delivered to us. That will be all."

The woman nodded her head. "Of course. Right away. Thank you for staying with us Ms. Harken."

She left, leaving Dean and I standing in the room. I went to the window, looking out at the city, the brilliant lights of the cars whizzing by through the streets. There was something about the bitter cold and the pulsing lights, something primal and thrilling. It was one of the few things that I actually missed about Chicago. That and the pizza. You couldn't get a good deep-dish pizza anywhere else.

I heard Dean flop down on the bed to my left and I smiled. "Comfy?"

"Oh yeah. You gave up all of this to be a paramedic?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "This isn't my lifestyle Dean."

"You'd rather be poor?"

"No," I replied, turning to look at him in the bed, one arm under his head, the other draped across his waist. "I'd rather be happy. Money isn't everything."

"It sure makes life easier though."

"Yeah, but it doesn't make it better." I went to sit down on the bed opposite of Dean. "You opposed to a bit of drinking before our food gets here?"

"Whatcha got?"

"Whiskey or tequila. Your choice."

"Whiskey."

I smiled, reaching for the bag that had been set down next to my bed and I produced a bottle of Jack Daniel's, showing it to Dean. He grinned and I grabbed two of the paper cups from the nightstand, pouring the alcohol.

"Well, why don't we get to know each other then Mr. Winchester? A game of questions over a glass of whiskey." I gave him a coy smile over the rim of my cup.

"You're on." Those green eyes locked onto my blue ones and I felt my heart skip a beat. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."


	8. Pizza and a Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many things can happen when two people are drinking. Why should Andi and Dean be any different?

I poured Dean his third cup of whiskey, watching him on the opposite bed, feeling the heat coiling up in the pit of my belly. The pizza sat untouched between us on the nightstand. I took a sip from my cup, smiling at Dean.

"You're telling me you've never had a Chicago style hotdog?"

"Nope. Sam and I try to stay out of the big cities. Besides, most of our cases happen in small podunk towns that nobody ever heard of."

"Huh. So, you all have been doing this since you were kids?"

"Yeah. Dad was a hunter, raised us to do the same thing. I took to it a little better than Sam did." Dean drained the rest of his cup, pouring himself another. "We've been doing this most of our lives."

"I see." I grabbed a slice of pizza, taking a big bite. "God, I missed this so much."

"Really?"

"Dude, Chicago is known for its food. I missed this pizza and Ann Sather cinnamon rolls. God, I loved those, especially after a long shift at the station."

"Never would have pictured you as a girl who liked to eat."

I laughed. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I love food. Like, _love_ food. I was the girl who went on dates just for the free food. Even if they were bad dates."

Dean laughed, shaking his head, grabbing a slice of pizza. "Nice. Do all girls do that?"

"Nah, not all girls. Only the ones who're broke and love food." I gave Dean another smile, noting the way the soft gold light brought out the green in his eyes, the dimples in his cheeks. I shook myself. "I went on many a bad date for the sake of a good meal."

"Hmmmm. Can't say I'd blame you. You must've gotten a lot of dates."

"Yeah. Nobody I really liked though. Most would date me because of the last name. My last serious boyfriend was when I was twenty-one. I'd met him at a bar after work. He was a trauma surgeon. We swapped a few war stories, had a couple of drinks, then…" I smiled, remembering him. "Well, the rest was history. We dated for about a year and a half until my father found out and pressured him into breaking up with me. A surgeon wasn't good enough for someone with the Harken name."

"So your name carries a lot of weight, huh?"

"Unfortunately. Well, you saw how the desk clerk's attitude changed when she heard my name. I told you, we come from old money and my father has his hand in every hospital in Chicago. You want to get treated, you stay on the Harken family's good side." I frowned, downing the rest of my own cup. "I debated on changing my name when I got to Cicero, but it was too much of a hassle."

"Yeah, I suppose it would be with all your certifications and stuff." Dean took a bite of his pizza. "So, this trauma surgeon guy, what was so special about him?"

"I...honestly don't remember. I guess it was because he saw me as a person instead of a walking meat-bag with tits or as a woman trying to force her way into a man's world. He respected me for who I was as a person and at the time, that was a rarity. Still is." I took another bite. "What about you and Lisa? What's so special about her?"

"Lisa...well, I guess the same reason you fell in love with your trauma surgeon. She treats me like a person instead of a hunter. That and the sex with her is amazing." Dean waggled his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, you gotta admit if the sex is bad then the relationship isn't worth it."

"True. But good Lord Dean, we only just started getting to know one another."

"Yeah, and? You're the one who wanted to do this."

"I guess." I finished off my slice of pizza, grabbing another. "What's so great about sex with Lisa?"

Dean was mid-swallow when I'd asked him that and he began to cough violently, face turning bright red. I set my slice down, going to kneel in front of him. "You okay? Holy shit, I didn't mean to kill you."

"Fine," Dean croaked out, pounding his chest with his fist. "I'm fine. Wasn't expecting you to ask that is all."

"I mean, it's not that strange a question. You forget, I've been around guys for the past thirteen years of my life. Sex is a normal thing to talk about."

"Well...with Lisa, she's bendy. When we first met, that weekend was one of the top five in my book." I saw a wicked gleam come into Dean's eyes and he smirked down at me. "You know, this weekend could make it into my top five too."

I shoved him away playfully, trying to ignore the heat that had formed in my lower belly. "Dean, you know we can't do anything like that."

Dean sighed, flopping back on the bed. "It was worth a shot. So, besides talking about sex, what else were we gonna do tonight?"

"I don't know about you, but I was going to get a shower. We've gotta be up early in the morning. I told Percy we'd be there for breakfast around ten-thirty."

"Why do we have to be up early then?" Dean groaned. "I want to sleep in."

"Because we have to look presentable, at least to my father's standards. This isn't like back in Cicero. We have to get dressed up or else he won't let us in. Hope you look good in a suit."

Dean sat upright, glaring at me. "I'm not getting dressed up for Snake-Eyes."

"Don't think of it that way then. You're getting dressed up to help me."

He rolled eyes. "I don't think you understand sweetheart. I don't get into a suit and tie unless I'm on a case. Period."

"What do I have to do to get you to consider it?"

"Oh, I can think of quite a few things, but none of them you'd be willing to give me." I blushed as Dean's eyes scanned my body. "You've already made that clear."

I sighed. "Men and sex. Why is it always men and sex? Fine. Don't come in the morning. I can do it myself." I got up from my place on the floor in front of Dean, heading for the bathroom. "I don't know why I-"

Rough hands grabbed me by the arms and I was face to face with Dean, a wild look in his eye as he pushed me against the wall. Before I could protest, his lips were on mine, his hand fisted in my brown hair. His kiss was feverish and he parted my lips, tongue dipping into my mouth. I groaned, fingers digging into his back, eliciting a growl from him. He pinned me up against a wall, his large hands cupping me under my ass. Instinctively, my legs wrapped around his waist and I let my head fall back as he trailed hot, wet kisses down my neck.

I didn't care that this was a man I'd only met a few months ago. I didn't care that he had a girlfriend or that this was completely wrong for both of us. He wasn't my type, but there was no denying the spark between us.

"Andi," Dean groaned as he pressed into me. I could feel how hard he was under the blue jeans. "Please."

"Please what?" I asked, nibbling his earlobe, enticing another groan from Dean. "Please _what_ Winchester?"

We both froze when we heard a knock at the door. Dean set me down, going to grab his gun from the nightstand. He and I walked towards the door and I looked out the peephole. I recognized the man immediately and waved at Dean to put his gun down. He frowned.

"Norman? Is that you?"

"Yes Ms. Harken. Your brother sent me with clothes for tomorrow for you and your boyfriend. Could you let me in?"

"Of course. One second." I looked to Dean. "Norman was our butler. Well, I suppose he's still theirs."

"And? We were a bit busy. He can wait." Dean began to approach me with that same wild gleam in his eye and I held up a hand.

"No, Dean. This...I'm glad you're here, but we can't. You're with Lisa and I'm...well, I'm me. I'm not interested."

"Sure coulda fooled me sweetheart," Dean replied, shrugging. "But, if that's how you feel, then that's how you feel."

"It is. Besides, it's probably the alcohol talking."

"We'll go with that if it makes you happy," Dean replied, heading for the bathroom. "I'm gonna grab a shower while you deal with Norbert."

"It's Norman. And that's fine. I'll get one after you." Dean sauntered off and I opened the door, running a hand through my hair, trying to get it to behave. "Norman, it's so good to see you!"

He stepped into the room and I noted that he was carrying two garment bags over his shoulder. "It is good to see you as well Ms. Harken. Where can I hang these?"

"I believe there was a closet around the corner on the right. How have you been? My father keeping you busy?"

"I have been very well. Your father treats me kindly as always." I watched as he hung up the clothing. "Your brother chose these for you both tomorrow. I hope that they gain your approval?"

I opened the first garment bag, noting the charcoal gray suit and the dark blue tie. If the tie was dark blue, that meant that my dress was more than likely the same color. I opened my bag next and bit back a heavy sigh.

"Is everything alright Ms. Harken?"

"Yes, it's fine. My brother knows that we'll be at the house by ten-thirty?"

"He has a car scheduled to arrive at the hotel to pick you and your significant other up at nine forty-five tomorrow morning. He has requested that you not be late as your mother has a treatment at twelve-thirty tomorrow afternoon and your father has booked a private room for lunch tomorrow for the rest of the family."

"You mean my mother is going to go to her treatment alone?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course. Mrs. Harken has requested that no one accompany her to her treatments."

I shook my head. "I'll come over in the morning, but I'm going with my mother to her treatment. I'm not leaving her alone. If my father has a problem with this, tell him that he can call me. I'll have my cellphone by me the entire night."

Norman nodded and I could tell that he was mildly irritated with having to play the messenger. "As you wish Ms. Harken. Now if you'll excuse me, I-"

"Andi? Who's this?"

Norman and I both turned to see Dean standing in the doorway of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, water still dripping down him. I noted the tattoo on his chest and I felt that flash of heat through my lower belly once again. I forced a smile.

"Dean, this is Norman, my father's butler. Norman, this is my boyfriend, Dean."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." I could tell by Norman's clipped tone that he didn't approve and would be reporting this to my father. "If you'll excuse me Ms. Harken, I'm expected back at the manor. I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Norman. Have a wonderful night."

The man left and I glared at Dean. "You couldn't have waited another five minutes?"

"What? I'm tired. I wanna go to bed, not listen to you two chit-chat." Dean crossed over to his bag and I caught a glimpse of his bare backside. I swallowed hard. "You gonna grab a shower or what?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll go and do that right now." I grabbed my pajama pants and my tank-top from my duffel, heading for the bathroom.

I closed the door, letting out a shaky breath. I looked at myself in the mirror, noting that my cheeks were flushed and my lips were slightly bruised from our kiss earlier. I could still feel his hands on the backs of my thighs and I shuddered. What had we done? I hadn't even intended for something like that to happen.

"It's the alcohol," I muttered to myself. On some deeper level I knew it wasn't just the alcohol. "Hopefully he has the good sense not to tell Lisa what happened."

I glanced around and decided to take a bath instead of a shower. What the heck? I hadn't taken a bath for a long time and I felt like I deserved it. I stripped out of my clothes, tossing them onto the counter. I started the water, pouring bubble bath into the tub. Once it was full I stepped in, sinking below the surface.

I closed my eyes, letting my body relax in the hot water. I sighed when I heard the sound of footsteps on the tile floor. "Dean, seriously? We already talked about this."

"I'm not Dean." My eyes flew open and I stared at a dirty blonde man standing next to the tub, a lollipop in his mouth, hazel eyes smiling at me. "Dean's asleep in the other room. I might have helped him with that, but I needed to talk to you."

"Who are you?" I demanded, sinking down below the water, trying to cover myself with bubbles. "What are you doing in here?"

The man continued to smile at me, sitting on the edge of the tub. "So...you're what Father spent the last of his energy on to make. How interesting."

I shifted uncomfortably in the water. "I take it you're an angel?"

He laughed. "I'm not just an angel. I'm _the_ angel. Do you know my name sugar?"

I fought the urge to snap at him. Instead I grabbed his hand, shivering at the power that ran through me. "Gabriel. The youngest of our Father's Archangels. The Winchesters believe you to be dead. Why are you here?"

"I came to warn you sister dear."

"Warn me of what? You haven't even met me."

"Well, we're meeting now, aren't we?" He purred. "Consider this your one chance. _Watch your back._ Our brothers are not happy about having someone else to contend with and they want you very dead. I'm not sure what sort of damage they can do to you. Of course, right now, given the fact that you haven't even discovered all of your powers, they can probably do a lot."

"Why help me? Don't you want me dead too?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe I see you as a direct line to our Father. I know he's dying. Nobody else does, but I do. I can feel it. The others...they're too worried about killing one another and taking Daddy's spot on the throne to care. Me...I want to say good-bye to Him before He dies."

"What do you know about me?"

"About as much as you do. I know that you're going to be quite powerful. That our Father spent hundreds of thousands of years crafting you. Other than that, I know as much as the next guy."

"How come you guys knew about me before I knew about you?"

"We picked up on you when you first started displaying power. Don't you remember?"

I frowned. "No...I don't."

Gabriel laughed. "Right. I forgot. Your power is intertwined with your vessel. The best of both worlds as our Father viewed it. Well, you'll remember sooner or later. But, that's all the time I have to chat today. Like I said, watch your back. I'll be in touch."

He popped out of the room and I could hear Dean shifting around in the next room. A knock came at the door. "Andi, you okay in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Taking a bath. You need to use the bathroom?"

"No, just wanted to check on you. How long have you been in there?"

"Probably fifteen minutes or so. I'll be out in a bit. Go get some sleep Dean."

He grumbled something about not being able to sleep and then I heard him shuffle away. I sighed, sinking under the water. It was going to be a long weekend. Between angels showing up in my bathroom, having to wear a dress, and fighting the urges to jump Dean Winchester's bones, it was going to be a very long weekend indeed.

I could only hope that I'd actually survive it.


	9. An Early Morning Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi gets a few minutes to herself early in the morning. But shouldn't she know by now that she's never really alone anymore?

I glanced over at the clock. 4:56. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore. Dean was snoring away in the bed next to me. I stifled a yawn. I'd barely gotten any sleep, not because of Dean's snoring, but because of how many thoughts were running through my mind. This was a lot for me to take in. Hell, any normal person would have run away into the night screaming. But for some reason, I'd stayed, mulling over everything.

_'Why couldn't I be_ normal _for once?'_ I thought to myself, staring out the window at the snow falling outside. _'I mean, I was okay with ghosts. I was even okay with demons. But...an angel?_ Me? _And more angels are going to be trying to kill me? Plus, who's this Gabriel guy? I swear I've been put into an alternate dimension. Or maybe I'm in a coma somewhere in a hospital, the only thing keeping me alive tubes and IV's.'_

I let out a soft sigh, throwing back the blankets. I decided that the best thing would be to wait to talk to Dean about everything when he woke up. I glanced in my bag, spotting the bikini that I'd packed. I'd promised myself that I wouldn't go for a swim, but it was so tempting, knowing that there was a pool downstairs. I stripped out of my pajamas, quickly changing into my swimsuit as well as my workout clothes. A quick run and then a dip in the pool. That would help clear my mind.

I tugged my tennis shoes on, leaving the room, making sure to grab the keycard before I left. I went down the hall and to the elevator. I entered the gym, making a bee-line straight for the treadmill. I hopped on, setting myself up for a three mile run.

As I ran, I couldn't help but think of Dean and what had happened last night. I could still see him lounging on the bed, one hand propping his head up, the other loosely holding a slice of pizza in his hand. I could see that smile, those dimples, the shadow of a beard on his jawline. I could feel his hands on my body, strong, warm; a man's hands. I shuddered, focusing back on my breathing.

_'You can't do this you know. Not to Lisa. That isn't right. He's happy with her. Happier than you'd ever make him, that's for sure. Besides, if you really are an angel, doesn't that make him off-limits?'_ The treadmill beeped at me, letting me know it was time for my cool down. _'And he's trying to get out of the business of hunting things. You are considered one of those things now Andi.'_

I stepped off when the machine stopped, grabbing one of the complimentary towels, wiping the sweat off of my face. I walked out of the door and into the room where the pool was. For once I was glad to see an empty pool. I needed time to think.

I stripped out of my clothes, tossing them into a chair in the corner. I dove into the deep end, beginning some laps. There was nothing to think about in the water except for the motions of swimming and breathing. No thoughts of Dean Winchester, Gabriel, Castiel. None of those. That was until Castiel appeared at the edge of the pool when I was on my nineteenth lap. I stopped, treading water, staring up at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought you had to go back to Heaven, fight the good fight?"

"I wished to speak with you, sister."

I rolled my eyes, hoisting myself out of the pool to stand in front of the angel. "One, I'm not your sister. You're a celestial being and I'm a human from Chicago. Two, you can't just pop into my life unannounced. I need a bit of a warning, seeing as I'm around other humans all the time. And three, I really don't understand why you keep coming to me."

Castiel's brow furrowed in confusion. "You are my sister. We were made by the same creator. Also, I always check to make sure that there are no humans that will detect my presence when I appear. I do the same for Dean."

"Cas. Why are you here?"

"I told you. I wished to speak with you."

"What about?"

"Your wings and your power."

I sighed. "Still not going to let the whole angel thing go, are you? I see how it is. Look, I don't know what it is you think I am, but-"

Castiel touched my shoulder blades and I hissed in pain, a burning sensation shooting through where his hands touched. I reached up, trying to scratch at it, to stop it. As soon as my hands touched where Cas' had been, I let out a cry of pain. I fell to my knees, gasping for air. When I looked up into the mirror on the opposite side of the room, I let out a squeak of surprise.

From my back protruded a beautiful set of wings, silver and blue in color, with white feathers sprinkled in. They spanned from one side of the room to the other, flaring out around Castiel. I stared in awe, watching as they fluttered. I touched them, feeling a sense of peace wash over me, a sense of coming home that I had never felt before in my life.

"Are these...these are real?" I whispered, barely noticing the tears running down my cheeks. "These are my wings?"

"Yes. They are much larger than this out in the open, but they will adapt themselves to the size of the room you are in. I wished to show you this before we spoke, that way my plight would be all the more real to you." I could see the worry in Cas' eyes. "You are my last hope. Raphael wishes to restart the Apocalypse."

I raised an eyebrow. "How does he plan on doing that? From what I gathered, Lucifer is back in his cage with Michael and there's no way to get in."

"Not true. Raphael can break into the Cage."

I felt sick to my stomach. "Why does he want to do such a thing?"

"I do not know. Perhaps to bring our Father out of hiding? Or perhaps to try to build our family once again. We can begin to do that once one brother or the other is dead." Cas continued to stare at me and I shifted uncomfortably, my wings fluttering nervously. "You can command your wings to disappear if you are not happy with them being out."

"How?"

"They are a part of your being. You need only will them away."

I sighed, closing my eyes, picturing myself without wings. Even though I didn't want them to go away, I knew that if anyone walked in, there was no lying my way out of it. When I opened my eyes, the wings were gone, Castiel standing very close next to me.

"So, that's it then? I can call up my wings and my powers at will?"

"Not exactly. Unlike us, you were not lucky enough to grow up around others of your kind. So you are a bit behind on learning what powers you have and how to tap into the energy that God gave to you. I am afraid that the only ones capable of teaching you how to use your powers are the archangels. Which is impossible."

"Ya don't say." I crossed to where my clothes were, piled into a chair. "You've got the two oldest in the cage together, Gabriel dead, and Raphael no doubt wants to kill me."

"Yes."

"Well then, how am I supposed to learn?"

"Come to Heaven with me and I will show you our home. Perhaps being exposed to the power there will help."

I shook my head. "No. If I go there, I'm dead. I'll figure something out."

"Please Andromeda. I am begging you."

"No. I'm sorry Cas, but you'll have to find another way to get rid of Raphael. I'm not strong enough yet." I tugged my shirt over my head. "I do hope that you-"

I turned to find Cas gone, leaving me by myself in the pool. I shook my head, tugging my pants up over my wet legs before exiting the room, heading up to where Dean was no doubt sleeping. Sure enough, when I entered the room, Dean was still snoring away in the bed. I rolled my eyes, heading for the bathroom, knowing I needed another shower before breakfast.

The shower was quick and I was dressed and doing my make-up by the time the alarm was going off for Dean to get up. The man groaned, slapping his hand against the clock.

"Good morning sleepyhead," I said, chuckling as he grumbled, trying to tug the blankets up over his head. "Come on Dean, we can't be late. You need to shave."

"No...I don't want to. Go without me."

"Dean. Seriously. Get out of bed."

"Make me."

I sighed and decided to try something. I threw my hand back, picturing the blankets being ripped off of Dean, tugging him halfway out of the bed. The yelp of surprise made me look up in the mirror and I saw Dean clawing at the bed, a look of shock on his face. I smiled at him in the mirror.

"Son of a bitch! You can't just go using your angel mojo whenever you want Andi," Dean growled, getting to his feet, glaring at me. _"Especially_ when a man hasn't had his coffee yet."

"I'm just learning Dean. What, I can't learn?"

"Not with me as the test subject you sure as shit can't." Dean stormed to the small kitchen in the suite, turning the coffee pot on. "Damn it Andi, you know that there are winged assholes after you if you use your powers."

"I know. I remember Cas saying something about it." I finished my eyeliner, looking for my lipstick in my make-up bag. "I'm not stupid you know."

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"Who pissed in your Cheerios this morning sweetheart?"

"Nobody. I wanna get this stupid breakfast over with." I glanced up in the mirror to see Dean staring at me. "Seriously. I don't wanna do this."

"Then don't."

"I have to. My mother is dying."

"Yeah, but Snake-Eyes and your brother will be there. You really wanna deal with them?"

I sighed. "I have to. I would like to say good-bye to her." I paused, swiping the lipstick over my lips. "Dean, what do you know about archangels?"

I heard Dean freeze at my question. I turned to see him slowly set the coffee pot down. "Not a whole lot, sweetheart. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity."

"Who told you about them?"

"Cas might have mentioned them. If I remember my Sunday school teachings it was Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. Is that right?"

"Yup."

"Are you not going to elaborate?"

"They're your family, not mine sweetheart. Two of them are in the Cage, one of them's dead, and the other is nowhere to be found." Dean poured himself a cup of coffee. "Why such a sudden interest?"

"I told you. I'm curious."

Dean grunted. "Yeah okay. Well, let me finish this coffee and then I'll get ready to go."

I nodded. "Okay. I've got to curl my hair."

"Okay." Dean down the rest of the cup and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, going to the closet to grab the suit. "Be back in a flash. Oh and Andi? That dress looks good on you."

I blushed, watching as Dean ducked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I looked at myself in the mirror. Maybe breakfast wouldn't be as bad as I thought it was going to be.

A half hour later we were heading out the door, my coat wrapped tight around me. I heard my phone begin to ring and I grabbed it from my pocket. "This is Harken."

"Andromeda, where are you?"

"I'm getting ready to get in the car. Why?"

"Mother…she's not doing well. You need to come quickly."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." I looked at Dean. "Tell her to hold on for me Perseus."

"I will tell her, but I don't think she has much time left."

Dean and I got into the car and I began to shake. This wasn't how I'd wanted this morning to go. Dean's hand covered mine and I looked up at him, surprise on my face. "Easy Andi. We'll get there when we get there. I have a feeling that she'll hold on long enough for you to say good-bye. Keep calm for me, alright?"

"I'm calm. I'm calm. I promise. I just…" What was there to say? I'd made my peace for the most part. "I don't know, I wish there was something that I could do."

"It's alright. People have to die. It happens. I'm sorry."

"Thanks Dean," I said softly. "Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention. Now. Let's go and see your mother."

We weaved through the streets of Chicago and I could only wonder what exactly it was that waited for us at Harken manor. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt though, that as long as I had Dean Winchester by my side, everything would turn out alright in the end.


	10. My Name is Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi has to say good-bye to her mother. But there is another person there that she has to meet, one who has been waiting a very long time to speak with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough Latin Translation: My mother, be healed of this wasting illness. I command you, rise up from this state and be-
> 
> **Next chapter will be up Wednesday, March 23**

I got out of the car, Dean's hand on my lower back as we approached the front door. I could hear people running around inside and I knocked on the door. I waited outside, looking up at the sky to watch the snow fall. The door flew open and I saw my father standing there, looking more than a bit disheveled. His hair was standing on end, his eyes were tired, and his face was haggard. He stepped to the side and I walked in, Dean not leaving my side.

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs. She's…she's not well."

"That's what I gathered from Percy's phone call. How long does she have?" I asked as I headed for the stairs, taking off up the marble stairs two at a time despite the heels. "I'm assuming it's not long."

"She slipped into a coma this morning. Your brother explained that she created a DNR order, correct?"

I shook my head, feeling sick to my stomach. "No, he didn't mention it. Oh. Father, this is Dean. Dean, this is my father."

"Yes, I remember him from our last meeting. How do you do?"

"Fine. You?"

My father sniffed, not answering Dean. I could tell that he was irritated by his presence. Dean shrugged, keeping pace with me as I walked down the hall towards my mother's room. I opened the door, finding my mother in bed, eyes closed, breathing shallow. My brother stood on her right, my uncle and aunt on the left. I froze at the sight of her.

I hadn't been prepared for how she would look. I'd dealt with cancer patients on transports, but this was different. This was the woman who, when I'd been a small child at least, I'd thought was untouchable. At one point in my life, before my father and I had begun really fighting, I'd admired her for her beauty and her grace. I'd thought, by the way she'd acted, that she was a Queen or some other kind of royalty. To see her in the bed, no hair, face sallow, cheeks sunken in…it was devastating. Even though I'd told myself that I'd made peace with the fact that my family would probably be dead before I spoke with them again, this still bothered me.

I took a step forward, hesitated. Could I really bring myself to go to her, to touch her? Dean's hand took mine and I glanced over at him, seeing a hint of worry there. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I crossed to the side of the bed my brother was on. Percy stepped out of the way, giving me room.

I leaned down, touching her cheek, shuddering at how cold it was. "Mother?"

She didn't stir and I felt the tears touch my eyes. I blinked them back, biting my tongue. I looked up to see my father standing across from me, my aunt and uncle having left the room with Percy. Dean was still standing at the foot of the bed, looking around the room. I could tell that he was uncomfortable. I looked to my father.

"How long?" My father didn't answer, hyper-focused on my mother's face. I snapped my fingers at him. _"How long?"_

"Any minute."

I frowned, looking down at her, noting that her breathing was labored and her lips were beginning to show signs of cyanosis. When I looked up at my father, I was surprised to see the tears flowing freely down his face. I looked down at her before up at him once more.

"Father…leave the room."

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"Leave the room. I wish to say good-bye to my mother alone. Please. Five minutes."

He began to protest when Dean stepped up. "Give her five minutes with her mom. You've been with her through most of this."

My father sighed. "Fine. Five minutes. I will be right outside. If she should start to die…come and fetch me."

"I will." I watched as he left the room, closing the door behind him. I shrugged out of my coat. "Dean, go and lock the door. When I tell you to close your eyes, close them."

"Are you serious? You're going to try to use your angel mojo _here?_ What happens if it doesn't work? What happens if you have another seizure?"

"Dean…it's my mother. Please, I have to try. I'm begging you. Lock the door."

Dean sighed. "Fine, but it's your funeral if it kills you."

He locked the door and I closed my eyes. "Look away Dean."

I focused on the wings, feeling that same itching in the middle of my back. I opened my eyes to see them unfurl, fluttering as they opened. I smiled, touching them tenderly, still in awe at the sight of them. I looked down at my mother's still face and pressed a hand to her forehead.

_"Mater mea, sanari potest ex hoc corruptio malum . Ego præcipio tibi, et illis sequentibus consurgetis de statu-"_

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you my dear," a voice said from the corner and I jumped, lifting my hand from my mother's head. "You're not strong enough yet. It will kill you."

"Death," I heard Dean grumble from the door. "What are you doing here?"

"My job," the man replied, stepping from the shadows. I looked the man over, noting the pale skin, slicked back black hair, and black eyes. "That and I saw this as my opportunity to speak with Andromeda."

"So…you're Death? What would have happened if I had finished those words?"

"She wouldn't have been healed, you would have had a seizure, and I would have taken her soul without you getting your good-bye." Death stepped to the side of the bed. "Ah, Cordelia Marie Harken-MacMillan. Your day has been coming for a long time. But I'm afraid we must delay for a little longer."

I swallowed hard, my heart racing in my chest as I looked at the entity across from me. He looked up at me, giving me a very small smile. "What? Don't you recognize me?"

"Why would I? I've never met you before in my life."

Death snapped his fingers. "Ah yes, that's _right._ God would have wiped all of your memories from before. Well, I will say, it is very good to see you Andromeda dear. I don't believe we were supposed to meet for another few million years or so. How are you?"

"I'm…I've…who are you again?"

"Death. A primordial being in charge of the balance and order of the universe and everyone who inhabits it." He held his hand out and I hesitated to take it. "Oh come now, do you truly believe that I would come all this way to kill you?"

"Well, that is your job, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I'm not here for you. Not yet."

I reached out, taking his hand. I shuddered as I felt a cold wash over me, but I stood my ground. He continued to smile at me.

"Remember anything yet?"

"No, I-"

_'Darkness. A voice calls out to me. I am alone. All alone. But the voice is comforting. It calls to me, promising me a safe place. It promises me love. I can see the light from far off and I head towards it. I know that I have been there as long, if not longer, than the voice has, but I am scared. I have been alone in the dark and it is time to step into the light. I-'_

"Andromeda dear, do wake up," I heard Death croon in my ear.

"Jesus, what did you do to her?" Dean demanded as I opened my eyes.

I struggled to my feet, pushing Dean's hands away. "I'm fine. Dean, I promise, I'm fine. Go and get my father. Tell him that mother is fading fast now." He didn't move and I glanced over at him. "Seriously Dean. Go."

"But-"

"Do as the lady says, Dean."

I could tell that Dean was pissed as he walked away. When he left the room, I turned to Death. "They should be coming back in in about three minutes. Tell me, what am I?"

"The order to the chaos."

"That doesn't tell me anything."

Death sighed. "If I tell you, where is the fun in that? You need to remember little Andromeda. All of that power, all of those abilities locked away. I believe God was afraid when he found you, although I'm not sure why. He spent hundreds of thousands of years raising you, creating you, and then he wiped all of it from that pretty little brain of yours. I do hope that you figure it out soon." Death touched my mother's head and I watched as she took one breath, two. On the third, her chest never rose again and the smell of excrement filled my nose. Death sighed. "Such fragile things, humans. And they always smell so terrible in the end, even when they're like this. We'll speak soon Andromeda. Until then, keep practicing."

When Dean came back in with my father, brother, and the rest of the family, it was to me kneeling beside my mother's bed, her limp hand in mine. As I rose, I pressed a kiss to her forehead. I walked past my father, away from the chaos that was sure to unfold. I wiped away the tears as I took the stairs down and out of the house.

As I walked away, tossing my hand out for a cab, Dean close behind me, I vowed to myself that I would never step foot in that manor again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

"You okay?" I heard Dean ask outside the bathroom door and I sighed. I'd locked myself in there since we'd gotten back. "Seriously Andi, you alright? You've been in there for almost two hours."

"I'm fine Dean. Why don't you go and grab something to eat?"

"Already did. I brought you back something."

"I don't want anything."

"Oh, come on. Let me in at least. You shouldn't be alone."

I waved my hand at the door, unlocking it. Dean staggered in, a look of surprise on his face as I stared at him from my perch on the counter. He straightened up and I noticed that he'd changed into a pair of blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt with a green army jacket. He frowned when he saw me.

"You look like shit sweetheart."

"Thanks. You're too kind," I muttered, shooting him a dark look. "If you're only here to insult me then you can kindly fuck off."

Dean held up his hands. "Sorry. Didn't mean to insult you. Come on, you need to eat something. You haven't had anything since last night."

"I had half a granola bar this morning."

"That's not enough. Seriously Andi, eat."

"Dean, I told you. I don't want to."

"Don't make me force you to eat."

"Really? You're going to try to force _me?"_

Dean shrugged. "Fine. I guess if you don't want to eat then I'll just have those cinnamon rolls for myself."

I slid off of the counter. "You…you got Ann Sather cinnamon rolls?"

I walked into the main room to find a bag from Ann Sather's sitting on the bed. Even from that distance I could smell the sweetness of the icing and the spice of the cinnamon. I began to cry at the sight and Dean looked at me, more than a little alarmed.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Jesus."

"It's…I'm just…she's really gone isn't she?"

"Yeah…yeah she is." To my surprise, Dean pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his shoulder, inhaling the scent of leather and motor oil, finding it quite pleasant. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I know it's tough."

"I wanted to say good-bye to her. She…I…"

"I know," Dean said simply. "All the things you wanted to say but couldn't. They all come back to you once they're gone. I know. I'm sorry."

It was his _'I'm sorry'_ that sent me over the edge. I sobbed, all of the emotions and feelings that I'd thought I'd dealt with three years ago now flooding out of me. I clutched the back of his jacket as if trying to desperately hold onto the last shred of sanity I had. This was all too much. My mother's death, all the angels popping in and out of my life, the powers. It was a wonder I hadn't had a break down sooner. Dean stroked my hair, holding me tight as we sunk to the floor.

It seemed like an eternity before I finally got the tears under control. I felt empty as I opened my eyes to find myself still in Dean's arms. I felt him shift and he was lifting my face up to look at his. "You okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine. I'm…sorry you had to see that. I remember what you said. No chick-flick moments."

"Damn straight." He gave me a small smile. "You want that cinnamon roll now?"

"God yes. Let's get you a taste of my childhood."

He helped me to my feet and we sat down on our beds, opening our containers. As I ate, I remembered the first time I had one. She had looked beautiful to me, like a Queen as her chocolate brown curls tumbled down her back, gold and green eyes smiling at me from across the table. I cut into the cinnamon bun as she'd showed me how to do all those many years ago. As I took my first bite I closed my eyes, a single tear running down my cheek as I remembered my mother as I'd known her. Kind, gentle, and loving, with one heck of a sweet tooth.

I opened my eyes to find Dean watching me. "What?"

"Nothing sweetheart."

I paused, taking another bite. "What do you want to do tonight? I mean, we still have one more night here in Chicago."

"Are there any good bars around here?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, a couple. Why, you wanna go?"

"Only if you do."

"Sure. I'd like that. Oh. Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being you, Winchester. Thank you for being you."


	11. Sibling Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi discovers that she has a couple of big brother's watching out for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drugging someone using alcohol. Rough Latin translations: Silence demon. Be gone./ Go to sleep my hunter.*

I leaned up against the bar, scanning the patrons. It had been a long time since I had stepped foot in O'Hara's. But thankfully, even in all that time, nothing had changed. It was still packed, the beer was still ice cold, and the bartenders still over-poured as long as you had a decent rack. I glanced over at Dean who was eyeballing one of the waitresses. I rolled my eyes, taking a swig of my beer.

"What?"

"Nothing. Don't think I don't see you eyeballing everything that has a set of tits."

Dean sighed, turning to look at me. "Is there anything you _don't_ notice?"

"Mmm, a few things here and there. I'm trained to observe in high stress situations. Sometimes that means the difference between life and death. It kinda carries over in normal life."

"Makes sense I guess. So, how'd you get into the business of saving people?"

I shrugged. "I always wanted to do it."

"Yeah, but everybody has that moment where they realize that they _really_ wanna do it. What was yours?"

I drained my beer, tapping the counter for another one. The bartender brought it over and I turned to Dean on the barstool. "You really wanna know?"

"Come on sweetheart, it can't be that bad."

"Fine. My brother and I were sitting at the kitchen island after school. I was nine, he was fifteen. Our nanny had gone outside for another cigarette when my brother began choking on a grape. I...don't really remember what happened. One minute he was choking, his face turning bright red, lips turning blue, and the next I was waking up on the couch, my nose bleeding. Percy was explaining to our nanny that he'd started choking on a grape and I'd given him the Heimlich." I took another swig of my beer. "He said that I passed out after I helped him and he'd put me on the couch."

"Sounds like that was the first time you ever used your powers. You don't remember anything?"

I shook my head. "No. But my brother came into my room that night and told me that I was a hero and that I should help people. It was the nicest thing he ever said to me. I don't think I'll ever hear anything nice from him ever again."

"Not true sister dear." I turned to find Percy standing behind me, sticking out like a sore thumb in his suit and tie. I could tell by the puffiness around his eyes he had been crying. "Could we step outside for a moment? I wish to speak with you."

"Sure. Dean, you gonna be okay if I step out for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine sweetheart. You two go on and talk. I'll be here when you get back."

I left with my brother, going to lean up against my car. I crossed my arms across my chest, steam puffing out from my mouth in big white clouds. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Well, you left so quickly after mother passed away that we didn't have much of a chance to speak. How have you been?"

"Fine."

"Still running into burning buildings and saving dying people?"

"On occasion. I'm also working at the mechanic shop."

My brother nodded. "I always knew that this life wasn't meant for you Andromeda. I knew it, mother knew it, but our father...well, you know how he is. Were you telling your boyfriend about the day you saved my life?"

"Yeah, I was. How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you say you didn't remember what happened." I watched in surprise as my brother pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He lit one up before taking a long drag, blowing out a plume of smoke. "You know, this is one of the few things that I lied to our parents about. I could never bring myself to be like you, to be so open about what I wanted to do with my life, who I was as a person. I always followed orders, always listened to what our father said to do and how to do and when."

"Percy, what do you want? I've got a beer waiting for me and-"

"I know what you are," he stated calmly, flicking the ash off the end of his cigarette.

"What?" I could feel my face flush and I uncrossed my arms. "What do you mean you _know_ what I am?"

"The day you saved me, you didn't perform the Heimlich on me. I only told our nanny that because if I told her what really happened I would be institutionalized and you'd be locked away in a dungeon somewhere or sold for money. You laid your hand on me, muttered a few words in a language I'd never heard before and then I could breathe again. Before you passed out, I saw wings spring from your back for a split second, beautiful silver and blue wings that hurt my eyes if I looked at them." He threw his cigarette away. "You're an angel. I've known it since you were nine. Mother knew it too."

"H-how...wh-what...I don't…" I was at a loss for words, my mind reeling, my body beginning to shake.

"I know it's a lot to take in. I...should have told you sooner. But I thought for the longest time that I was crazy. That was until I did a little research on your supposed boyfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"Father told me the day he came back from Cicero what had happened. Dean Winchester has quite the record and quite the ability of showing up in the wrong place at the strangest of times. You forget, Andromeda, that I was tasked with keeping you safe by our father. Don't be surprised if one day Dean Winchester turns on you."

"Dean wouldn't do that."

"Oh, Andromeda dear, you always _were_ so naive. Always believing that there was good in people, even the worst humans on the planet."

"Why are you telling me all this now?"

"Because you're the last thing that I care about on earth."

It was a punch to the gut and I stood there, staring at him. _"What?"_

"Andi...you are the only thing that I care about in this world right now. Not the money, not the family name, not our father. I care about you and I care about you being _safe._ You were meant for bigger things and I'm not letting some hick from the Midwest hurt you because you're an angel and he hunts those sorts of things." My brother surprised me by pulling me in for a hug. "I love you Andromeda. Despite our differences I never wanted anything but the best for you."

We stayed like that for a few minutes and then he pulled me away, looking down at me. "Go back inside. You're cold."

"Come back in with me. Have a beer. My treat."

Percy shook his head. "I've got a few things to take care of back at the house. Our father is a mess right now. Started drinking as soon as mother died and hasn't stopped. So I'll check on him when I get home and then plan for Mother's cremation."

"Alright...Percy, call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will."

"I mean it Percy. I know it seems like I resented the family, but I didn't. I couldn't ever hate you because I knew that it was our father who was controlling you. Controlling all of us."

"I'm glad you can see that now."

I began to walk back to the bar when I turned to look at Percy next to my car, staring at me with those same green-gold eyes that our mother had. "I love you too Perseus."

He gave me a smile, walking away. Very faintly I thought I could hear him whistling to himself like he'd done when we were kids. I shook my head, walking back into the bar to find Dean still sitting there, a shot glass sitting in front of my empty seat. I shook the snow off my shoulders before sliding back onto the barstool.

"Miss me?" He grunted and I lifted the shot glass up, inspecting it. "What is it?"

"Tequila."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Trying to get me drunk, Winchester?"

He didn't answer and I took the shot, feeling the familiar burn in the back of my throat. I set the glass down, looking at Dean. "You alright? You're awfully quiet."

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine luv," Dean crooned, voice sounding distinctly Scottish. I watched as he turned in his seat and I realized that it wasn't Dean. Dean hadn't been wearing a hat before and this person was. "Hello Andromeda."

"Wh-who are you? What have you done with Dean?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. He's perfectly safe using the bathroom. I've been re-filling his bladder every time he tries to leave." I felt my head begin to spin and I tried to focus on the man in front of me. Were his eyes red or was that just the lighting? "You see, I wanted to have a little chat with you. Just a small talk. You've been a very naughty girl lately."

"Go fuck y'self," I grumbled and the man was helping me from the barstool, guiding me through the crowded room.

"Oh, but dear, where is the fun in that? Feeling a little woozy are we?"

I couldn't see clearly, couldn't think. What was I going to do?

We were out in the parking lot and I felt sick to my stomach. I stumbled and the man's grip tightened. "Listen to me. We are going to get in your car and I am going to drive you somewhere nice and quiet. Then you and I are going to have a little discussion about proper manners when you meet a demon."

"Oh...so that's whatcha are," I mumbled, trying to think straight. "'Course it is. Why wouldn't it be? A demon. Shoulda known."

The man laughed, leaning me against the side of my car. "Oh, I'm not _just_ a demon. I'm the King of Hell."

"You mean the King of being an asshole, right?"

Crowley sighed and I looked up to see Dean standing there, seething with rage. "I should have known you wouldn't stay in the bathroom long. How are you doing? Having fun gallivanting around Chicago?"

"Let her go."

"Oh no. We were just getting acquainted. Five minutes. That's all I'm asking for is five minutes."

"Crowley, I won't warn you again. Let her _go."_

"Ooooh, touched a nerve with the oldest Winchester, did I?" I glanced at the demon, finding myself hating the look of pomposity on his face. "What, afraid you won't be able to save her? Afraid you'll fail like the last time you tried to save someone?"

I saw the flash of pain across Dean's face and my head began to buzz. I straightened up, the lightheadedness from whatever drug this demon had slipped me fading away. I grabbed his arm and for a moment I saw that same flicker of fear. I briefly wondered what it was they were seeing.

_"Silentium daemonium. Et abiit."_

I watched as the King of Hell disappeared. As he did, the dizziness washed over me again and Dean was catching me, helping me into the car. He got in the driver's seat and I looked at him, struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Hang in there. Andi, come on girl. Stay awake for me!"

My eyes drifted closed as whatever Crowley had given me took hold. The last thing I felt was Dean's calloused hand brushing against my cheek.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Sister dear, wake up." I groaned, burying my face in the pillow. "Come on Andi, wake up."

I opened one eye, finding Gabriel kneeling next to my bed. I opened my mouth to say something and he pressed a finger to his lips. I sat up, surprised to find myself back in the hotel room. Dean was snoring in the bed next to me. I quickly got out of bed and I looked at Gabriel curiously. He jerked his head towards the balcony and I watched as he reappeared outside.

I opened the door, glancing back to where Dean was sleeping. I shivered as I stepped outside, realizing I was barefoot and in pajamas. Wait...who had dressed me?

"He did when he got you back here. Did it quickly. Actually, he seemed a little embarrassed about the entire thing. When I got here, you were going to be out for most of the day. I may or may not have cleared the drugs from your system. So...you let a demon drug you, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Are you here to insult me or to talk to me?"

"A bit of both actually. Way I see it, you need my help learning your powers, I need your help to see our Father. You also need my protection from every single entity that wants to kill you in Heaven and Hell." His eyes glittered with glee and he produced a piece of chocolate from his pocket. "Want one? It'll bring your sugar up."

I took it, unwrapping it and popping it in my mouth. "So, I got doped?"

"Yup. Crowley used his powers to keep filling Dean's bladder, changed his clothes, then ordered you a drink. Roofied you. No doubt he was going to torture you for more information."

"How'd he manage to drug me? Shouldn't my angel powers protect me from that sort of thing?"

"Yeah, if you knew how to use them. Think of it this way little Andi. You are a _toddler_ compared to the rest of us, even though you're older than us. Older than God even. I've been doing a little research while I've been hiding." He gave me a smile. "You are a very interesting creature Andromeda."

"A creature?" I shivered again, rubbing at the goosebumps on my arms, teeth chattering. "So, what, I'm not even an _angel_ anymore?"

"I'm not sure what to call you." Gabriel snapped his fingers and the snow around us stopped falling, the inch and a half on the balcony melting, the stone turning warm but not unpleasant under my feet. "But I do know this. You're my ticket to see Father and I'm your ticket to staying alive. You want my help or not?"

I frowned. "If I accept your help, will you teach me how to use my powers?"

Gabriel laughed. "What, do you think I'd be that much of an asshole as to where I wouldn't hold up my end of the bargain?"

"I'm learning that in this world, you don't trust anyone except yourself."

The angel clapped his hands with glee. "Good! Good! You're learning! First lesson will be after you get home. Drop the Winchester off, pack a bag, and I'll send you the coordinates."

"Wait, you expect me to just drop everything and run?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? We've already wasted almost thirty years of training. We need to catch up!"

I sighed. "I can't run away. I have a job. Obligations. People who will worry about where I am."

"So lie to them. Tell them you're going to stay here in Chicago, help your brother. Tell them you got a job offer somewhere far off and obscure. Tell them anything except about what you're really going to do. It's simple."

"I can't lie to them. They care about me."

"They're humans. They'll forget in about a month who you even were or what you looked like." I glanced back inside at Dean's sleeping form and I heard Gabriel chuckle. "Ah...so that's what it is. You don't want to leave little Deanie-kins all by himself. Let me fill you in on something sis. That man is trouble. Always has been and always will be. You'd do well to stay away from him."

"But-"

"No buts. Trust me on this one Andi. He will use you for everything you've got and then he will toss you to the side. Or he'll put a knife in your back. Whichever you'd prefer." Gabriel leaned back against the railing of the balcony. "What's it gonna be sis? Training or a Winchester?"

I sighed. "Do I really have much choice? It's obvious that if I don't get the training, my powers will eventually kill me if I try using them. And I prefer to stay above ground."

"Good. See you soon sister. Don't be late."

He disappeared and I watched as the snow began to fall once more. I stared up at the sky for a brief moment before returning back to the hotel room. I walked in, cutting the television on, flipping through the channels. Dean stirred in the bed next to me, opening one eye. He sat up slowly, yawning.

"Hey sweetheart. What're you doing up? I expected you to be out cold for a while."

"Dunno. Guess my angel juice decided to kick in. What happened?"

"Crowley drugged you," Dean answered. "Don't worry, he won't show up here. If he does, I've got a few surprises for him."

I nodded. "Well, I guess that's a good thing. What'd he want with me?"

"Beats me. You okay? You're looking a little rough."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reached down into the bag from the gas station, coming up with a bag of jerky. "Just need food is all."

"Right. I forgot. So...what're you gonna do when we get back?"

I shifted uncomfortably. Did he know that Gabriel and I talked? "Dunno. Guess things will go back to the way they were. I'll work down at the shop during the week, ride the ambulance when I can. I suppose you'll go back to Lisa and back into retirement. Have a white picket fence life."

"Huh. So you're not gonna try to pursue these powers of yours?"

"I don't think I want to. Way I see it, I've got more people that want me dead than those who want me alive." I ran a hand through my hair, closing my eyes. "If I don't use my powers, they won't be able to find me."

"If that's what you wanna do. You know...there's another option."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I asked, opening my eyes as Dean sat down next to me.

"You and me...we could start running cases together. We could take out so many of these sons of bitches. Save people, work on your powers."

"What about Lisa?"

"What about her? I've left her before. Come on. The open road, hunting down the bad guys, figuring out who you are and what you're capable of, who wouldn't want that? You're a rambling soul, just like me."

"I thought you were tired of this life Dean?" I asked softly, becoming acutely aware of how close Dean was.

"I thought I was. But...fighting Crowley today made me realize that I do kinda miss it. I miss the rush, I miss helping people. Come on, what do you say? We'd make a hell of a team."

_'He will use you for everything you've got and then he will toss you to the side. Or he'll put a knife in your back,'_ Gabriel's voice echoed in my mind. I knew I had to tread carefully.

"Thanks Dean. Can you let me think about it? I'll give you my answer at the end of the week." I gave him a small smile. "I promise."

"Yeah...yeah, sure." I felt my heart twinge with guilt at Dean's look of disappointment. "Well, I guess if that's it then, I'll just-"

I took Dean's hand, watching as he turned to look at me, lips parting slightly, eyes widening. "Dean. Listen...if things were different...if I wasn't what I am and you weren't the person who hunted things like me...I'd go with you in that Impala. Let me think on it, okay?"

His hand cupped the back of my neck and he pulled me towards him, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. I felt the heat rush through me, pooling between my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck, turning my body towards him, pressing it against his muscled frame. He groaned, burying his face in my neck.

"We can't do this," Dean murmured, but his hands said otherwise as they reached up to cup my breasts. "We can't. I'm with Lisa and you're an angel."

"I know," I replied, dragging one hand down his back, gently digging my nails into his skin. "I know we can't."

"Then why-?"

"I'm not sure." I pressed a kiss to his earlobe and he was pulling me down onto the bed on top of him. "Why question it?"

"Because...I have to...I can't…"

I realized that Dean wasn't ready for this step. Neither was I. But we couldn't seem to stop either. I closed my eyes, pressing my hand to Dean's forehead. _"Vade ad venator mei."_

His eyes immediately closed and his body relaxed. I knew that this was my one chance to get away without him following me. "Gabriel."

"What is it?"

"Can we go now? Tonight?"

"If you'd like. Are you sure about this?"

I grabbed my duffel, stuffing all of my things into it, zipping it closed. I glanced down at Dean, pressing a kiss to his forehead before leaving my car keys in his hand. "I'm sure. Let's go and train."


	12. Flying Lessons With the Trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training with an archangel makes for an interesting way to pass the time.

"Again!"

"I...can't…"

_"Again!"_

I stood up straight, throwing my hand in front of me in rage. I watched as fire shot out from my fingertips, striking the dummy that Gabriel had set up. I gasped and fell to my knees, vision fading in and out. Fingers snapped in front of my face and a lollipop was being shoved into my mouth.

"Oh sister...why must you be such a weak and fragile thing?"

I glared up at him, forcing myself to my feet. "Gabriel, we've been training for two months now and I'm not getting any stronger. What's the point?"

"You're not getting any stronger, that's true. But the point is you're learning about more powers. I mean, the fire? It's something only very powerful angels can master. Come on, let's get you inside. It's getting dark and you need to meditate."

I sighed. "Can I at least call Mike or Ollie and tell them I'm alright?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You and your affections for the humans. Fine. Ten minutes. That's all you get."

He handed me my cellphone and I quickly dialed the number as we walked back up to the cabin we'd been staying in. It rang once, twice.

"Hello?"

"Hey James."

"Andi! Holy shit! What's up? How are you? _Where_ are you?"

I laughed. "Are the guys there?"

"Yeah, yeah. They're all here."

"Put 'em on speaker phone. I wanna talk to all of you."

I heard James run down the stairs and I chuckled as I heard the pushing and shoving.

"Andi?" Mike asked. I could tell he was excited. "Andi, where the hell ya been girl?"

"Andromeda Harken, you come home right this instant," Ollie ordered, but I could tell that he was joking by his tone. "Andi, we've missed you. Riding on the ambulance hasn't been the same without you."

"I'll be back in a few months. Probably by the end of summer. You all keeping my room warm for me?"

"Yeah. Haven't rented it out to anyone else. Where are you Andi?" Mike asked. "Are you alright? Eating okay?"

"I'm fine," I answered, shifting the sucker to my right cheek. "Decided to take a little time off after my mom died. Needed to get my thoughts straight. I'm still thinking about whether or not I'm gonna stay in Cicero. I might go back to Chicago."

"What? You can't just leave us Andi!" Ollie protested. "I mean, we're your _family."_

"I know you guys are," I replied, glancing up at Gabriel in the kitchen. "I promise you, I'm safe. Went up to the family cabin and I'm just relaxing and thinking. I promise you guys, I'll call in another few days."

"Well, maybe we could come and visit you." Gabriel turned to look at me, shaking his head. "I mean, if you're not too far. We've all got vacation time we can take and-"

"I don't think that's a good idea James," I answered, cutting him off. "I really just need to be alone. I hope you guys understand."

There was silence on the end of the line before James asked, "Andi, where are you? You're in trouble, I can tell."

"I'm fine guys. I'll call you in a few days. I promise."

"Pinky swear?" I heard Mike pipe up in the background. I hesitated. "Pinky swear or we're going to take time off and track you down with that Winchester guy."

"Pinky swear," I grumbled, knowing that now I'd have to beg Gabriel to let me talk to them. "Talk to you soon."

As I hung up the phone it disappeared, no doubt in Gabriel's possession once more. He motioned for me to come into the kitchen and I did, knowing that he was no doubt going to throw something else at me. I sat down at the table, staring at him.

"Eat."

"What?"

"Eat. I made you some food." I turned to see a bacon cheeseburger sitting on a plate with a pile of french fries. "You've been working really hard lately."

I looked up at him suspiciously. "You haven't been this nice to me since you brought me out here. What changed?"

"What, I can't be nice to my little sister every once in awhile without a motive?" He sat down across from me, giving me a smile.

"Gabe, if there's one thing I've learned from you in these two months, it's that you don't do anything without a motive. There's a reason why you're called a Trickster." I took a bite of the burger, relishing the taste. "So, what do you want?"

He smiled. "Really, I want nothing."

"You're lying."

"Well...maybe I want to show you something."

"What?"

"Eat your dinner. Once it gets dark out we'll go outside." I began to protest when he held up a hand. "We're not training. I only want to show you something. Please, Andi. I'm asking you to trust me."

I sighed. "Fine. But no tricks."

"Oh, I wouldn't _dream_ of it sister."

"Yeah right," I grumbled, finishing my meal.

Staying with Gabriel hadn't really been that bad. The first week had been the hardest as we were learning my boundaries and abilities. He had pushed me very hard, but I'd learned how to teleport over short distances, how to tap into Heaven's radio as he called it. That one had been fun. I'd gotten to hear all the voices of my brothers and sisters. I'd spent all night listening, picking out the different voices. He'd also taught me how to tap into my telepathy and my empathy. I'd felt overwhelmed at first, but he'd been surprisingly gentle in helping me to block out other humans' thoughts.

Now we were working on offensive techniques. He'd told me that once I mastered pyrokinesis, the next step would be either terrakinesis or biokinesis. He'd yelled at me the first few days, saying that I didn't need to use the Latin, that that was only a crutch. He'd also yelled at me for speaking in English and not Enochian. But after a few days of training, I'd learned what he expected of me and in return, he made sure that I was fed and that I wasn't killed by overexerting myself or harmed by other celestial beings.

I got up from the table, going to the sink to wash the plate. Gabriel rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers. The dish disappeared from my hand. I turned to look at Gabriel in surprise. "You know, you don't have to use your powers for everything."

"No time," Gabriel replied. "Come on, let's go outside."

He took my hand and I found myself standing in the middle of the front yard, Gabriel five feet away. I shuddered at the sight of Gabriel's wings appearing out of nowhere. They were beautiful, especially in the dying light of the sun. He had three sets of wings, all gold. I approached him, reaching out to touch some of the feathers. He disappeared and I turned, finding him behind me.

"You can look, sister dear, but you can't touch. I realized that I've never shown you my wings before. Now, let's unfurl yours."

I closed my eyes, feeling them unfurl, flapping around me. Gabriel whistled low.

"Four sets of wings baby sister? Well, why not?"

I blushed, realizing that now that we were outside, my wings were massive. The largest set in the middle of my back were as tall as some of the pine trees and spread from the edge of the cabin down to the edge of the woods. Surprisingly, I could barely feel them unless I was actually thinking about it.

"You know what's fun about having wings?"

"What?" I asked, watching as he grinned at me mischievously.

He grabbed my arm and I realized too late what it was he planned to do. "The fun thing about having wings is that we can _fly."_

He let me go and I began to scream, tumbling through the night sky. I could barely make out the ground below me, a small dot in the distance. But I knew that it wasn't going to be very small for long. I was panicking, my heart racing. I was going to die. I was going to fucking _die_ because some jackass angel decided to see if I could actually fly.

"Andi, come on. It's not that difficult," Gabriel teased as I fell through the air. "You can do it. Focus!"

I tried to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out. I couldn't think straight, couldn't see. I knew that the ground was getting closer and closer.

"Well, you've got about a minute before you hit the ground. You'd better figure out how to use those wings of yours quickly."

I closed my eyes. _'Calm down. Calm yourself down. You are not going to die. Focus._ Focus!' I felt my wings unfurl and I straightened myself out so that I was hurtling to the earth on my stomach instead of tumbling end over end. _'That's it. Level yourself out. Now, what do birds normally do when they're diving and want to soar instead?'_

"They spread their wings!" I cried, feeling them spread out at my command.

My descent immediately slowed and I found myself soaring above the clouds, wings flapping when I needed to keep myself up. I glanced over at Gabriel, who was grinning at me from ear to ear.

"Gabe, you could have fucking killed me!" I snapped, watching as his grin widened.

"Yeah, but I didn't," he replied, flipping onto his back as we flew. "Look at you, learning how to use those wings of yours. You know, they're fairly similar to Michael's. Not quite the same though. You've obviously got one extra set and yours are a bit more flashy and a bit more blue."

I turned left, wanting to go and explore. I could see the cities below us and I could only wonder what was going on down there. "Is this what it's like to be an angel?"

"Part of it. You like it?"

"I do. This is amazing. Absolutely amazing."

"Good. I'm glad. I figured you could do with a bit of fun while you learn." He did a backflip and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you always this much of a show-off?" I asked, dropping a little lower in altitude.

"You think I'm bad, you should see Raphael."

"Gabe...what were our brothers like? Before the fighting I mean."

He grew quiet and I could see the pain in his eyes. "They were...well they were good big brothers. Mikey was always the loyal one. Always following Daddy's orders to a T. Lucy...before he turned on us, he was kind. Loving. He taught me everything I know. Raphie...he was the odd one out. He would listen to our Father, but he was always so ruthless. Then there's me." He looked over at me, smiling. "Always playing tricks, always deceiving others. We loved each other."

"But you don't anymore?"

"Can't. Not after Lucy betrayed us all and Mikey had to cast him from heaven. I disappeared, cut all ties with everyone. Built a new life, got a new face." He seemed far away as he spoke. "It was centuries ago, but it seems like it was only yesterday. Well, you know what it's like to have to choose whether or not to walk away."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." I swooped close to Gabriel, wanting to comfort him, letting our wings brush.

We both shuddered and Gabriel was grabbing my hand. My head was reeling as my feet touched the ground outside of the cabin. He took my face in my hands. "Sister. Why did you do that?"

"I don't know. It seemed like the thing to do because you're sad. Why are you upset about it?"

"I'm not upset...I just...our wings are very sensitive. A gentle touch can make us weak in the knees, a loving touch can make us euphoric. An angry touch or a rough touch can cause us excruciating pain and sorrow. I'm sure you've noticed that though."

I nodded. "I did. When our wings touched it was like...like I got to see the real you for a moment. Your very heart and soul."

"Come here sister." He pulled me in for a hug and suddenly our wings were intertwined, his tucked underneath mine. "Relax."

I relaxed almost immediately, warmth and peace flowing through me. I mumbled something to myself and Gabriel lifted my face up to his. "What did you say Andi?"

"I said this is what it feels like to be in the gardens."

"The gardens?"

"The gardens where our Father is."

Gabriel shuddered and I felt a wave of sorrow wash over me. I stepped back quickly, trembling from the touch. My skin was crawling, my mind very dark and angry all of a sudden. My wings disappeared and I stared at Gabriel, watching as his face turned dark, tears welling up in his eyes. He let out a howl of rage and anger, the ground around us shaking and trembling, a fierce wind blowing through the trees, toppling quite a few of the older ones down. I struggled to stay on my feet.

"You've seen Him?" Gabriel demanded, eyes flashing as he glared at me.

"Yes...I've seen Him." I knew I needed to throw caution to the wind, but I also couldn't lie.

"You...you ignorant little speck of life that has no power? You saw HIM?!"

"Gabe, calm down."

"Calm down? Calm _down?!_ He can't send us word for thousands of years, despite everything that we all went through together, but he can see you? You of all creatures? How could he? How _dare_ he?"

"Gabriel, enough!" I barked, finding that I was unafraid of the archangel. "You're going to attract every demon and angel to us. Calm yourself!"

"NO!" He roared, throwing his hand at me. I went flying into the air. "I will not calm down! This is an outrage! This is...this is…"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, feeling the power surge through me as my wings flared out once more to keep me hovering in the air. "YOU ARE BEHAVING LIKE A CHILD AND THAT IS ENOUGH FROM YOU!"

Gabriel raised his hand to me, but it was as it had been with the demon; a warmth washed over me, but I didn't move. The wind was howling all around us, funnel clouds forming above our heads, rain beating down from the sky. Lightning streaked across the horizon and I glared at Gabe, raising my own hand. I threw him to the ground, pinning him there.

I landed, walking towards him. My voice was deadly soft as the rain beat down on us both, Gabriel looking up at me with wild eyes. "That is enough, brother. You have two choices. Calm yourself and continue to teach me or die."

He glared up at me and I could see the hatred there. "Kill me then."

I shook my head. "I don't wish to do that to you. Please...don't make me hurt you. I don't want to."

"Why not? Why not kill me? End it all?"

"Because you're my brother, Gabe. Please...calm yourself and I'll tell you everything that I know."

The winds began to die down, the rain stopping. I offered my hand to Gabriel, hiding my wings. He took my hand, dusting himself off. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I dunno. But I don't...Gabe...I…" I touched my nose, finding that it was gushing blood. "Oh shit."

"Hold on. Hold on...I've gotcha." Gabriel lifted me into his arms as I faded in and out of consciousness. "Can you still hear me?"

"Hurts...it...hurts…" I whimpered, trying to fight against the loud buzzing in my brain, knowing that a seizure was more than likely on the horizon.

"Rest, sister." Gabriel pressed his hand to my forehead and I could feel the world slipping away, fading to gold. "We'll speak in the morning after you've woken."

I was almost asleep when I felt Gabriel press a kiss to my forehead and whisper, "Forgive me."

"Of….course….." I mumbled before drifting off.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"Daughter. You wish to speak with me?"_

_"Yes. I do. Father...what am I? Gabriel has called me a creature and no one else seems to know what I am. Why did you make me?"_

_"It is a long story."_

_"I have time."_

_"No. Unfortunately we don't. Here. When you see your brother, give him this." He pressed a single pure white feather into my hand. It was as long as one of my feathers and I felt a jolt of electricity rush through me. "That feather holds a lot of power. Do not lose it. Your brother will know what it means."_

_"Father...please...at least tell me what I am."_

_"You are a part of me."_

_"But why is there darkness? Why can I not remember my time with you? Why am I so weak?"_

_"Everything will be explained in time. I promise you. You will not be weak for long. Listen to your brother Andromeda. He will help you and protect you."_

_"I'm scared."_

_"I know. But you have no reason to be afraid. I am here and you are strong. I love you my dearest Andromeda."_

_"I love you too Father."_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I love you too."

"What was that?" Gabriel asked from the living room. "Are you alright?"

"Nothing," I answered, getting out of bed, the feather still clutched from my hand. "Gabe, I have something for you."

"What is it? Look, I'm-" He froze when he saw the feather clutched in my hand. "Where did you get that from?"

"Father...he told me to give it to you." I held it out to him, watching as he took it with trembling hands. "What does it mean?"

Gabriel only shook his head, clutching it to his chest as if it were the most precious thing he'd ever had. He fell to his knees, weeping. Outside it began to rain. I knelt down in front of him, pulling him in a hug, my wings wrapping around him as he cried.

"It's alright brother. It's alright. He loves you too. Don't cry. It'll be alright."

"Andromeda," Gabriel sobbed and I pulled him tighter against me, rocking him back and forth.

"I know. I know. I love you Gabe."

"I love you too. Thank you. Thank you…"


	13. The Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time before one of the other angels would track Andi and Gabriel down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm using the transcript from the Supernatural Wiki. Any and all words from that are property of CW and the writers of Supernatural...Rough Latin translations: Heal this bodily hurt caused by a brother's rage. Cause him no pain or suffering as it is repaired.*

I laid down in the middle of the yard, staring up at the stars. It had become a habit of mine and Gabriel's since the weather had warmed up. Gabriel always came to join me, pointing out constellations, telling me stories about what was up there. I smiled at each one, calling him out whenever he was lying. The past few months with Gabriel had taught me a lot.

My powers were growing stronger every day. I was now able to teleport over a distance of states instead of miles. We'd gone from our place in Montana all the way to New York and back. That had been a fun trip. I had also become an expert at pyrokinesis and telepathy. I was also becoming proficient in biokinesis. Gabriel had showed me his powers of holy white light and shape-shifting the day before. I'd found the shape-shifting more intriguing than the white light.

I glanced over at Gabriel now, smiling at the look of happiness on his face. "Gabe?"

"Yes Andi?"

"I'm glad I found you."

"I'm glad I found you as well."

"Can you promise me something?"

"I can do my best."

"Can you promise me that no matter what we'll still love each other?"

Gabriel turned to look at me, taking my hand. "Of course I'll still love you. You're my sister."

I smiled, holding out my pinky. "Promise me."

His finger wrapped around mine. "I promise."

"Good." I got to my feet, spreading my wings, rocketing up into the sky. "Race you!"

"You're on!"

We shot up into the clouds, swirling and twirling around each other playfully. I laughed, flaring my wings, diving for the ground at breakneck speed. Gabriel dove next to me, a smile on his face. I glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening as I watched the orb of white light hurtling towards us.

"Gabe, look out!" I cried, moving in front of him, using my wings to shield him.

The blast hit me full force and I was spiraling down towards the ground. I struggled to right myself, panicking when I couldn't get my wings to work. I could see Gabriel above me, fighting with someone. I plowed into the ground, trying to use my wings to shield my body from the impact. I rolled as I hit and laid there, dazed and confused.

"Andromeda!" I heard Gabriel shout, the clouds above me rumbling. "Andromeda, run! It's Raphael! _RUN!"_

I shoved to my feet, swaying slightly. Thank goodness Gabriel had helped me unlock my invulnerability. We were still working on my stamina and strength, but he'd made sure that the invulnerability was working after our first flight. Finding out that it was working hadn't been fun. He'd shot me point blank in the chest with a shotgun when I wasn't expecting it.

"Fuck that," I growled, spreading my wings, heading back up into the tumultuous clouds, dodging lightning strikes. "You're not the only one who's going to get to fight."

I found the two of them circling each other, hurling lightning and fire at one another, as well as holy light. I watched, knowing that I was seeing true power and that I should be learning from them. I dodged right when Raphael threw a lightning bolt in my direction and I dropped when he tried to hit me with holy light.

"Enough! What are you doing?" I cried, circling around them. Raphael slammed into Gabriel and the two of them began to tumble down from the skies. "Stop it! Both of you stop! You're going to _kill_ each other!"

"Andromeda, run!" Gabriel cried as he fell. "I'll be fine, just run!"

"I'm not leaving you!" I dove after them, getting in-between, trying to use my wings to catch the brunt of Raphael's blows. "Fuck!"

This time all three of us plowed into the earth and I was rolling to my feet as I hit. Gabriel was struggling to get up and I could tell that he was really hurt. I went to stand in front of him as Raphael got to his feet.

"So...this is what you've been protecting, is it? Our Father's last creation? Been trying to keep her a secret like our Father did before he died?" Raphael began to approach Gabriel's prone form and I growled, wings flaring out around me.

"Take one more step and I will kill you, brother or not."

Raphael laughed. "You? Kill me? Why, you're nothing but a _hatchling_ compared to my power. Now step out of my way. I need to speak with my brother and punish him for his betrayal."

"Betrayal how? He didn't want to stick around and watch his family get torn apart!" I shouted, standing my ground. "Can you really blame him? He's your brother. _Our_ brother. Please, don't kill him."

"Oh, I don't intend to unless he continues to stand in my way. No, the business I wish to take care of is you. You see, you've created quite the mess and disturbance. I intend to take care of it." I watched as his hands began to glow. "Good-bye you filth."

I closed my eyes, raising my hand as Raphael threw holy light at me. I felt the wind rush around me and over me. As I opened my eyes, I discovered the ground around us scorched black, tufts of grass and bits of dead leaves burning. But Gabriel and I were safe and Raphael looked at us incredulously. Gabriel struggled to his feet, leaning on me for support.

"I should have warned you, brother, that she is growing stronger. She will also protect those she loves." Gabriel sagged against me and I used my right wing to hold him up. "I suggest you leave if you value your life."

"No."

"You asked for it," I said softly.

It happened faster than Raphael could react. One minute he was standing in front of me, the next he was glaring up at me from the ground, arms and legs pinned down as I stood over him. I smiled grimly, producing the angel blade that Gabriel had given me a few weeks prior when he'd had to go away on business. He'd told me to kill anything that moved, no questions asked.

Raphael looked away as I raised the knife above my head. I was plunging it downward before Gabriel could stop me. "NO ANDROMEDA! DON'T!"

I looked back at him, letting my wings disappear to reveal the blade buried in the earth centimeters from Raphael's head. "Brother, do you really think I would let you watch me kill him?"

Gabriel limped towards me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Come on, let's go back home."

"In a minute." I stepped away, kneeling down beside Raphael, ignoring the look of sheer hatred in his eyes. "I've spared your life. The way I see it, you owe me."

"I owe no one!"

I laughed. "Sweetheart, I've still got you pinned to the ground and that blade is well within my reach. We can do this one of two ways. You either agree to my terms or that blade ends up in your chest. Which one will it be?"

Raphael continued to glare at me before sighing. "What are your terms?"

I smiled. "Glad to see self-preservation is high on the list for you all. I'll let you up. I'll even let you go back to Heaven. But you cannot tell anyone that Gabriel is alive. You also cannot come after me. Send the others if you like, but I suggest if you do that, you tell them that they are more than likely going to their death. Is that clear?"

"Yes. Now let me up."

"No. Swear it to me."

"What, don't trust the word of an angel?"

"I've lived with Gabe for all of the spring and summer. You really think I'm stupid enough to take you at your word?" I crossed my arms. "Either you swear it or you'll be getting a blade to your chest."

"Fine. I swear it to you on our Father that I will not tell anyone that Gabriel is alive and that I will leave you alone."

"Good." I picked up the blade, handing it to Gabriel. "Now, if you'll excuse us."

I grabbed Gabriel's arm and we were standing in front of the cabin. I staggered and he caught me around the waist. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Need some food is all. Maybe a nap."

"Did you let him up?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. Might take a few hours for it to happen, but I'll let him up."

Gabriel tossed his head back, laughing heartily. "I wondered if my mischievousness would rub off on you at some point."

"Oh, it has." We walked in and I sat down on the couch, grabbing my bag of M&M's from the table. "You want one?"

"Do you really have to ask?" I tossed him one, watching as he caught it in his mouth. "I wasn't expecting him to come out of nowhere like that. Normally he can't sneak up on anyone."

"Well, he did and we took care of it. Where'd he get you?"

"My bottom wing. It's no biggie. It just hurts like hell."

"Let me see."

Gabriel's wings appeared and I winced at the wound. Half of the feathers had been burned off and the other half had small holes riddled through them. I got to my feet, looking at it. "Oh Gabe, I'm so sorry. You should've run."

"And left you by yourself? Yeah, no. My pride won't let me do that."

I frowned. "You got hurt because of me."

"I'd do it again if it meant you were safe," he replied, shifting uncomfortably. "Now, why don't we-"

I placed my hands on his wing, hearing him gasp. I closed my eyes, muttering, _"A noxiis iras fratris curaverat. Eo quod abiecit causa reparatur."_

I opened my eyes, looking up at Gabriel. He glanced down at the wing and we were both surprised to see that his wing was back to normal, the holes in the feathers gone, the others having grown back.

"Where'd you learn that one?"

"Dunno…" I replied tiredly. "I'm going to go and lay down. I've had a bit too much excitement for one day. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yup. You want pancakes and eggs or french toast?"

"Surprise me," I said, coughing before I turned to stumble my way to bed.

I crawled into the bottom bunk, shivering as I pulled the blankets up over my head. I was exhausted. Sleep came to me quite easily once I closed my eyes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_A woman screams in the distance. I feel my pulse begin to race as I go back to my truck, grabbing a flashlight and a gun. I walk slowly, cautiously. Claw marks on the wall, as well as blood. I shudder, knowing that this wasn't normal. I'd have to investigate, it's what I did._

_I'm sitting in front of a computer now, a phone pressed to my ear. My voice sounds strange and yet familiar all at once. "And no one's called about a missing person? No, this would have been today."_

_Why couldn't I hear what they were saying on the other end? I should be able to. I began to speak again. "So no reports of anything around Vineland and Oak street, near that hotel renovation? Uh, call it a hunch. I've been a cop for a long time. Okay, yeah. No, I'll call you tomorrow. You too, man. Bye."_

_Vineland and Oak? Those were streets back in Cicero. And a cop? I'd never even dreamed of being a cop. What on earth was going on? My question was answered when Lisa appeared._

_"Hey. Who was that?"_

_"Sid. I'm just setting up a poker game." I realize now that the person I'm speaking as is actually Dean._

_"It's 11:30." She sounds exasperated._

_"Is it really? Well, that explains why he was asleep when I called. I'll be right up."_

_"Okay." I watch as she goes back up the stairs and I sigh, turning back to the computer._

_I type a name into the search bar, leaning forward. "Andromeda Harken, where are you?"_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I shot upright in bed, groaning as my head cracked the wooden beams of the bunk above me. Gabriel touched my shoulder. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I grumbled, rubbing at the sore spot. "Nothing. What time is it?"

"Seven thirty. You sure you're okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. French toast this morning?"

"If that's what you want." Gabriel looked at me suspiciously. "What did you dream about?"

"Nothing. It was just...it was really weird."

I got out of bed, dressing as Gabriel started breakfast. He seemed to enjoy cooking for some strange reason. I'd thought that with all of his gifts he would be opposed to cooking. But it made him happy. I'd even caught him humming and dancing around the kitchen a time or two. I walked out onto the back porch as Gabriel cooked, staring out into the forest.

I'd grown to love it out here in the woods with no one around to bother us. It had been fun. But I had a feeling that our time together was coming to a close. At least for a little while. I gripped the railing, my mind floating back to Dean Winchester for the first time since February. I hadn't thought about him since I'd left him in a hotel room, but now here he was, invading all of my thoughts.

I smiled softly as I remembered how he'd looked in the light when we'd been drinking in the hotel room. He'd seemed relaxed, happy even. His eyes hadn't had that haunted look in them. I could see him glancing up at me, those beautiful green eyes dark with desire. I shuddered.

"Got something on your mind?" Gabriel asked and I jumped. "Don't lie to me. I know when you're lying."

"Fine...Gabe...do you ever have dreams where you're someone else?"

"Oh sure, _loads_ of times. I dreamed I was God. I dreamed that I was Freddie Mercury once. That dream was a lot of fun." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Andi, you know I don't sleep. Why are you asking?"

"I...had a dream last night and it kinda weirded me out."

"How so? Was it a nightmare? Were the monsters coming to get you?"

"No," I replied impatiently. "I dreamed that I was Dean. Except it wasn't just like I was Dean in my dream. It was like I was Dean in real life. Like I was seeing the world through his eyes."

Gabriel frowned. "You're imagining things sister. Let's get you some coffee."

"Alright...yeah, coffee sounds good." We walked back into the kitchen together and I grabbed my mug, pouring myself a cup. "Gabe?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you really think I'll be as powerful as you are one day?"

Gabriel leaned up against the counter, staring at me as I took a sip. "You want my honest answer or you want me to sugarcoat it?"

"Honest please."

"I think one day you'll be more powerful than I am. The only problem I foresee is the fact that you get fatigued and you don't quite have our superhuman strength. You do have the invulnerability, which is a good thing. Thank our Father that he actually thought ahead with that one." Gabriel stared at me and I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Why all these questions?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just worried I'm not learning fast enough. The fight with Raphael yesterday-"

"Was expected. I knew that sooner or later he would come after you." Gabriel put the french toast in the pan and my stomach growled at the smell of it. "It's all part of it Andi. We're family. We fight, we argue. Beat each other up every once in a while."

"He intended to kill you yesterday. To kill both of us." I looked out the window at the rising sun. "Gabe, I got a bad feeling."

"Sure it's not just the dream you had?"

"Positive. Something's brewing on the horizon. I feel off. I don't know, maybe it was that dream. What're we practicing today?"

"Well, we've pretty much mastered pyrokinesis. I was thinking more holy light. You need to master that if we're going to go and fight some demons."

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you? You and me, we're gonna go and fight some demons. Gotta make Crowley pay somehow. That and there's a few things that I need to take care of down in Hell. I can't do it alone."

"So you want to go and storm the fiery gates together? Sounds crazy dangerous."

"Oh, it is." He flipped the french toast onto the plate, handing it to me. "Syrup's behind you on the counter. I wasn't planning on going for another six months. You're not nearly strong enough yet."

"Why would we be storming Hell?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Sounds like fun."

"No, there's a reason why. What do you want to do?"

He sighed. "Can't hide anything from you, can I? Fine. I wanna try and make some peace between Lucy and Mikey. Figure if they're trapped in that cage, we can all talk and figure something out."

"Do you really think that's a great idea?" I asked around a mouthful of breakfast. "I mean, you've said yourself, they've wanted to kill each other for centuries. What makes you think that they'll change their minds now?"

"Because they've been around each other for over a year now. Who knows what they could have sorted out?"

"Or what kind of plans they have to kill each other if they ever get out of there. Gabe, we can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because what happens if they kill you? Or me? What happens if they break out and start wreaking havoc on Earth again? I don't want to be responsible for the Apocalypse."

"Sister, you worry too much," Gabriel said and I could tell that he was upset. "Will you at least think about it? For me?"

"Fine. Fine, I will."

He kissed the top of my head, wrapping his arm around my neck. "You're a good sister, Andi. Come on, let's go and practice."

We practiced until the late afternoon when I had to sit down. I was exhausted and I felt sick to my stomach. "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked me, blocking the sun.

"I mean that something is wrong. I don't know what, but-" I gasped as I stared at Dean behind Gabriel, his stomach sliced wide, bruises around his throat. He disappeared as soon as he'd come. "Gabriel, I have to go."

"What? Where?"

"To Cicero. Dean's in trouble."

"You can't go!"

"Why not?"

"He'll kill you!"

I frowned. "Gabriel, I'm not arguing about this with you. I have to go. I promised Father I would keep him safe. I'll be back."

Before he could protest I was gone, standing outside of my house. My heart froze when I heard the gunshot across the street. I teleported, standing in the garage behind the Impala, watching as a tall brunette stabbed Dean in the neck. Dean collapsed in the man's arms and I growled, wings flaring.

"What did you do to him?"

The man turned as he set Dean down on the ground. "Who are you?"

"None of your damn business. Let him go!"

"No."

"Trust me when I say, you really don't want to cross me." I was raising my hand when I looked into the man's face. Dean had told me stories about him, their adventures together. He'd even showed me a picture of all of them together before the Apocalypse started. "Wait...you're…"

"Yep. Sam Winchester."


	14. Family Reunion- Winchester Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are reunited as danger looms on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Beginning of season 6. I will be using the transcript from the Supernatural Wiki. Again, all writing from the show belongs to CW and the Supernatural writers.*

"So...you've been alive this entire time?" I asked, helping Sam get Dean into a chair. I'd been introduced to the other hunters in the house as a fellow hunter and they'd eyed me suspiciously until Sam had reassured them that I was okay. "I mean, do you know what your brother has been through without you?"

"Apparently enough where he had to get another angel involved."

I rolled my eyes. "I told you, I'm not an angel."

"Oh really? I've never seen a human with wings before."

I sighed. "I'll be honest with you, I don't know what I am. We- _I've-_ been trying to figure that out for almost a year now. All I know is that I've got power and I'm willing to help you."

"You'll help us?"

"If Dean wants to help you all, then I will too. What was he shooting at in the garage?"

"Don't know. It was a hallucination of some kind caused by a djinn."

"A what?"

"Oh. Right. You don't know our hunting life." Sam sat down, staring at me. "Ever heard of genies?"

"Who hasn't? Rub the lamp, get three wishes. What kid hasn't heard that story?"

"They're not just stories. They're real. Except they don't give you three wishes. They give you the life you always wished you could have by poisoning you and keeping you alive long enough to feed on you."

I shuddered, feeling my skin crawl. "If that's the case, why was Dean trying to shoot at it?"

"Because these ones are different. Their poison doesn't make you see the happiest life you could have. It makes you see your worst fear. It can actually kill you if it's given in strong enough doses. There's an antidote though, which is what I gave to Dean when he began to panic." Sam shifted in the chair. "So...what's your name?"

"Andi. Andi Harken."

"How'd you get to know my brother?"

"I got jumped by a ghost in Cicero. Dean happened to be in the right place at the right time. We worked together to get rid of the ghost and then went our separate ways. Also, we're neighbors. I live across the street." I shifted uncomfortably, looking to Dean. "When do you think he'll wake up?"

"In five...four...three...two…"

Dean jerked awake, looking around confused. "Andi?"

"Hey Dean," I said, raising my hand. "How's it going?"

"What's-" he froze when his eyes fell on Sam.

"Hey, Dean. I was expecting, uh...I don't know, a hug, some holy water in the face. Something."

Dean shook his head, looking between me and Sam. "So, I'm dead? This is Heaven? Yellow eyes killed me and now-"

"Yellow eyes? That's what you saw?"

"Who's Yellow Eyes?" I asked curiously.

"A pain in the ass demon that I thought was dead," Dean answered. "What do you mean saw?"

"You were poisoned," Sam explained. "So, whatever kind of crazy crap you think you've been seeing...it's not real."

"So, then, are you two...real? Or...or am I still…"

I touched Dean's arm, feeling that same heat rush through my body. His eyes darkened. "I'm real Dean. As real as I can be."

"I'm real as well. Here, let me save you the trouble." I watched in horror as Sam cut himself with a knife and took a swig from a gallon jug, a disgusted look on his face. "All me. That's nasty."

"Sammy?" Dean choked out, getting up from the chair, going to his brother.

"Yeah, it's me."

Dean pulled Sam in for a hug and I felt a lump forming in my throat. I could feel the joy and disbelief rolling off of Dean in waves. I quickly blocked that side of my brain, not wanting to be overwhelmed by the strong emotions. Dean pulled Sam back to look at him and I could see the confusion on his face.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. You...you were...you were gone, man. I mean, that was it. How the hell are you-?"

"I don't know," Sam replied.

Dean turned to me. "Did you bring him back?"

"I'm not powerful enough for something like that, Dean. You should know that."

"So, what do you mean you don't know?" Dean asked Sam.

"I mean, no idea. I-I'm just back."

"Well, if it wasn't Andi, was it God? Or Cas? I mean, does Cas know anything about it?"

Sam sighed. "You tell me. I've been calling. Cas hasn't answered my prayers. I don't even know where he is. I mean, I was…" I saw the shudder run through Sam, "down there, and then the next minute, it's raining and I'm lying in that field, alone. It's kind of hard to go looking for whatever saved you when you got no leads. But I looked. I mean, believe me, I looked for weeks."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what? Weeks?"

"How long you been back?" Dean growled and I could tell he was getting irritated. "How long you been back, Sam?"

Sam hesitated before saying, "About a year."

"About a year?"

"Holy shit," I muttered. "You waited this long to contact your brother?"

"Dean," Sam began to say when Dean cut him off.

"You been back practically this whole time?! What, did you lose the ability to send a friggin' text message?"

"Easy," I said softly, taking Dean's arm. "Don't get worked up. Let him explain."

"You finally had what you wanted, Dean."

"I wanted my brother, alive!" Dean shouted and I had to withdraw my hand, feeling myself becoming overwhelmed by his rage.

"You wanted a family," Sam said softly, staring down at his brother. "You have for a long time, maybe the whole time. I know you. You only gave it up because of the way we lived. But you had something, and you were building something. Had I shown up, Dean, you would have just run off. I'm sorry. But it felt like after everything, you deserve some regular life."

"Sam, do you know how much pain you put your brother through?" I asked, watching as he shrugged.

"A bit of pain missing me is better than him ending up dead at the hands of some sort of monster and never getting a normal life."

"What have you been doing?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

"Hunting."

"You left me alone and you were flying solo?"

"Well, in my defense, it seems like you've been hunting a bit as well with whatever she is. And I wasn't solo."

"What?"

"I hooked up with some other people," Sam replied and I remembered the two men and the woman we'd encountered when we'd walked in.

"You? Working with strangers?"

Sam laughed, but I could tell that it was forced. "I could say the same thing about you working with Andi here. These people, they're more like family. And they're here."

We followed Sam and Dean pulled me close to him as we walked. "You and I need to have a bit of a discussion later. Like where the hell you've been and why did you leave me in Chicago by myself."

"I will. Let's just get these introductions out of the way first."

We walked into the room and I looked at the woman, who approached us curiously. "Hey."

"Hi," Dean replied, eyeballing the brunette suspiciously.

"My God, you have delicate features for a hunter. You and your girlfriend both."

"Excuse me?" Dean and I both said at the same time.

"Dean, Andi. This is Gwen Campbell."

"Good to finally meet you," the woman said, offering her hand to us. I stared at it, not making a move to shake it. "Sam has gone on and on about you, Dean. He forgot to mention the girlfriend though."

"I'm not his girlfriend," I grumbled. "I'm just a fellow hunter he found in Cicero."

"This is Christian...and Mark. Campbell."

"Hi," Mark said, offering a small wave and a smile.

"Cam-Campbell?" Dean asked and I was confused. "Like.."

"Like your mom," Christian finished.

Sam pointed to Gwen. "Third cousin. Christian's a third cousin. Mark's a something, something twice removed. They grew up in the life, like Mom and like us."

"I thought all of Mom's relatives were gone. I'm sorry. It's just, you know, why didn't we know about any of you?"

"'Cause they didn't know about you," a man said from the shadows of the room. "Not until I brought you all together."

"Samuel?" Dean asked and I could tell that he was more than a bit overwhelmed.

I looked at everyone in the room and I decided that perhaps I should make myself scarce. I slipped out, going down the hall a little ways to look out the window. Mark, Christian, and Gwen joined me shortly afterwards. I stood with my back leaned against the wall, watching them as they cast glances my way.

"So, you're a hunter, huh?" Gwen asked and I realized that Mark and Christian were flanking her. "Must not be a very good one if we've never heard of you before."

I shrugged. "Must not be."

"Where'd you learn to hunt?" Mark asked. I could tell that they were very suspicious of me.

"Taught myself. Mostly research. Dealt with a few ghosts, learned what I could. Met up with Dean when I was attacked in a house in Cicero." I lied easily, knowing that if I was caught, it could cause problems. "We joined up, got rid of the ghosts, then parted ways. He was retired. Suppose he still is."

"You're one of the softest hunters I've ever seen," Gwen goaded, but I held my tongue. "Just 'cause you hunt a couple ghosts doesn't make you a hunter."

"I've taken on a couple of angels and demons as well. Ever heard of an angel called Raphael?"

The three of them froze and I could see the shock and awe on their face. Christian stammered out, "Y-you fought-"

"Raphael. Archangel. Yeah. Nearly killed me, but I chased him off with a holy oil Molotov. Worked long enough to where I could ward myself." The two men looked impressed, but I could tell that Gwen was still suspicious. "Look, I'm only here to help Dean. If that means working with you guys, then that's what it takes."

Dean and Sam were rushing out of the room, Dean grabbing me by the arm. "We gotta go. Now!"

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"The djinn are after me and Lisa and Ben are at the house," Dean explained, dragging me behind him.

"Well, how do we fight them?"

"Silver blade dipped in the blood of a lamb," Sam answered as we all climbed into the car. "I'm sure you could knock 'em out with whatever angel powers you have though."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied.

"Oh, stop lying. I've already said I saw your wings. I know you've got some power in you."

"Wait, he saw your wings but I can't?"

I blushed. "I...might have had them out when I came to rescue you from whatever it was that was attacking you."

Dean glanced up at me in the rearview mirror as we sped towards the house. "You gotta keep those powers of yours under wraps. Sammy can know, but the others...they might not take too kindly to working with a supernatural being, especially one that has been known to kill hunters from time to time."

"But I'd never hurt you."

"Yeah, _I_ know that, but _they_ don't," Dean replied, glancing up at me in the mirror. "Like I said, we'll talk later. When we get there, I need you to keep close to me and Sam. No trying to play the hero."

We pulled up to the house and Dean was running inside, shouting for Lisa and Ben. I noticed the car out front and the body in the front seat. I immediately went into paramedic mode. "Sam! Help me get him out of the car!"

We dragged him out, laying him down on the ground. I checked his pulse, but I knew it was too late when I looked at his eyes. I cursed. "So, what do we do?"

"Samuel and the others will take care of it. We need to make sure that Dean is alright." We watched as Samuel's car pulled up behind us. "Come on, let's go. If those djinn are still in the house, he might need help."

I nodded, following Sam to find Dean pacing in the living room. "They're not here."

"Well, did they say they were going to go out and do something?" I asked, sitting down on the couch. "She and Ben could have gone somewhere."

"I don't...I tried to call 'em, but she didn't pick up."

"They're okay Dean," I said, trying to reassure him.

"How do you know that?" He snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "You want me to go and check on them? There's no wards and there's plenty of stuff I can use to pick up on them in this house."

"Come on Dean. They're fine. We need to clear the house first."

"Already did. There's nothing here." Dean pulled his cellphone out, pacing out into the hall as Sam sat across from me. "Where the hell have you been?"

"We...we were at the movies. You knew that," I heard Lisa say from the front door.

I glanced up at Sam, murmuring, "Should I go or should I stay?"

"Stay."

"Go upstairs and pack a bag," I heard Dean tell them.

"Where are we going?" Lisa asked and I could hear her moving down the hall. No doubt she'd see us sitting there in the living room.

"I'm taking us to a friend's house. Go. It's okay. Go on up. I'll be there in a sec."

I watched as Lisa glanced in our direction. "What the hell? Andi?"

"Ummm…" Ben said, looking between his mother and Dean.

Lisa's eyes finally fell on Sam sitting across from me. "Oh, my God."

"Lisa, Ben. I don't know if you remember-"

"Sam."

I decided that perhaps that would be the best time to make my exit. I got up from the couch and went outside, looking up at the starry night. The body had been taken away, as well as the car. I watched as the end of a cigarette lit up on my porch across the street. I knew who it was as I approached, a smile on my face.

"Did ya miss me?"

"Andi!" James said, vaulting over the railing to stand in front of me. "When the hell'd you get back?"

"A couple hours ago. Dean came and picked me up. Where's Ollie and Mike?"

"Down at the station. You know how it is." James pulled me in for a hug, holding me tight. "God, I missed you girl. You can't run off on us like that again."

"Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to," I replied, stepping away. "We're going on a little road trip. I should be back in a day or two. Listen, this is gonna sound really weird, but I need you to be on your toes, okay?"

"Sure, but why-"

"Don't ask any questions," I replied quickly, glancing across the street to see Dean and Lisa packing up the car, Ben standing awkwardly next to Sam. "Trust me on this one. Keep yourself safe and keep an eye on Mike, Ollie, and the girls. Don't let anyone that you don't know touch you. Okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. No problem." James looked down at the ground shyly before looking up at me. "Listen, when you get back...you wanna go to the bar or something? Grab a drink together?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You asking me out on a date?"

"What? No! I just...I uh...yeah, I guess I am. You wanna go or not?"

I smiled. "Thought I wasn't your type."

"Yeah, well, things change. So is that a yes?"

"That's a yes. Stay safe, alright? Tell the others I said hey and we'll all have breakfast soon."

He nodded, heading for the stairs to go back inside. "You stay safe too. There's some weird stuff going on. Be careful."

"I will. Talk to you soon."

I walked back across the street, watching as Lisa went to go and get Ben. I grabbed Dean's arm, watching as he looked up at me, eyes blazing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you," I replied.

"No. You're not."

"Dean. You all need as much help as you can get. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." I glanced up to see Lisa talking with Sam. "Come on Dean, you've seen what I can do. You want to keep your family safe or not?"

"Fine," he grumbled, slamming the trunk of the car. "But when we get to Bobby's, you and I need to have a talk."

"Agreed. How long do you think it'll take?"

"To get everything cleared up? A day or two. But Lisa...she's not happy about this at all. Especially not with you showing up."

I rolled my eyes. "What am I gonna do?"

"Well, I mean...what happened in Chicago-"

"Happened in Chicago," I finished, crossing my arms. "You're taken and I'm off-limits. I'm only here to keep you and your little family safe. Agreed?"

"Fine. But once this is over, you're out of my life."

"Whatever makes it so you can sleep at night," I answered. "Come on, it's a long way to Sioux Falls. We'll all get to know each other in the car."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Just...keep quiet and don't say anything to her. Please."

"You have my word."

"The word of a winged freak don't mean much." I winced at what he said. "Get in the car. We'll be ready in a minute."

Sam got in the car shortly after I did, sliding into the middle. "So."

"So," I said softly, staring out the window at my house across the street. "What...what made you come back?"

"I had to protect my brother."

I nodded. "Understandable."

"What made _you_ come back?" He asked and I knew he was trying to see why I was still sticking around.

"Dunno," I replied. "Guess we'll find out. It'll be interesting to see how you guys live."

Sam stayed quiet before turning in the seat to look at me. "What are you Andi?"

"Honestly? I've got no clue."

"Huh. Interesting." Sam continued to stare at me and I fought the urge to squirm. "So, what'd you think of the family reunion?"

"From what I gather? That was definitely very Winchester-esque. And I don't think it's over quite yet." Dean got in the car, as did Lisa and Ben. "So, we ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

We pulled away and for a split second, I thought that I saw a figure standing outside of Dean and Lisa's house, watching us with glowing blue eyes. But the figure was gone when I glanced back at it. I settled down in my seat, the people in the car quiet. This was going to be a very long ride. I didn't need angel powers to feel that.


	15. Bobby Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi finally gets to meet the mysterious uncle in Dean and Sam's life.

The car ride was agonizingly long and painful. We were nearly there when we stopped at a rest area for a bathroom break. I got out, stretching my legs and going to the bathroom while Dean and Lisa went to the vending machine with Ben. When I walked out, Sam was leaned up against the wall. I jumped slightly at his appearance.

"Do you _always_ show up out of nowhere?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Nope, not usually. Just wanted to come and talk to you while they were busy getting food."

"What's there to talk about? We're taking Lisa and the kid somewhere safe, then we're coming back and hunting a few of these djinn things. After that, it's back to a normal life. Simple enough, nothing to talk about."

"Have you and my brother been intimate?"

I froze, feeling my face flush. "What? No! Why...what in the world made you come up to _that_ conclusion?"

"The way you looked at him earlier when you were out by the car. If you have feelings for my brother, I'm warning you now, you need to leave it alone. Neither one of you is good for the other." Sam said this calmly, staring at me. "Plus, if you get him back into this life, you're going to have a lot of people to answer to."

"Seems like if anyone's trying to get him back into this life, it's _you."_ I shoved past Sam, heading for the car. "I'm not trying to come between Dean and Lisa. He's not even my type."

I got into the car and ignored them all the rest of the trip. As we pulled into the junkyard, I looked around. I could tell that this place would be fun to go exploring in. I could even see the top of an old rig in the distance. I had to wonder what sort of calls they made in that ambulance. It looked ancient. Dean pulled up in front of the house and they unpacked the car as I waited patiently, doing my best to avoid them.

They were all making it painfully obvious that I didn't belong. But the problem was, in one way or another, I did. I could at least help them so they didn't get hurt or killed. I watched as they entered the house and Sam waved to me from the door. I sighed, kicking at a can before going up the porch and heading inside.

"Damn it," I heard an older man curse.

"It's good to see you too Bobby. It's been a while," Dean replied, putting Lisa and Ben in front of him, pushing them into the house.

"If you're here, something's wrong," Bobby grumbled.

"Bobby, this is Lisa and Ben."

"Hi," I watched as Lisa waved her hand at Bobby and I did my best to keep out of the way as introductions were made.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you two. Mi casa es su casa. Maybe you want to just go upstairs. TV's broken, but there's plenty of Reader's Digest." I stifled a giggle. "Just don't touch the decor, okay? Assume it's all loaded."

I watched as they went upstairs and decided to step out from behind Dean. "Hi there."

"Who's this?" Bobby looked at me suspiciously and I tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Damn it Dean, you could have warned me that you were bringing a bunch of strangers out here."

"Not much of a stranger if I introduce myself, right? I'm Andi. Andi Harken." I held out my hand, watching as he only stared at it incredulously. "Alright...well then...I've been working with Dean for a little bit. The ghost girl in the house that called my phone? Responsible for your newest assistant Meozhar?"

"Oh...okay. So _you're_ the idjit that decided to storm into the ghost's castle without thinking and brought me Corey, the demon turned human?"

I shifted awkwardly, looking down at the floor, feeling the heat creeping into my cheeks.

"So…" Dean began, looking around as Sam stepped through the door.

"Hey, Bobby."

"Sam."

I could feel the tension in the room before Dean growled, "You knew? You knew Sam was alive."

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Look-"

"How long?!"

I stepped between Dean and Bobby. "Look...why don't we brew some coffee, have this discussion once everyone's calmed down a bit? The last thing we need is to be fighting one another over this." They all stared at me and I shifted uncomfortably. "I'll go fix the coffee."

I left the room, hearing Bobby and Dean start in on one another again. I knew where Bobby was coming from, wanting to keep Dean safe. I could tell that he cared deeply for both of the boys. But to keep Dean from his brother, knowing how much it ate him up inside that he'd failed Sam? I shook my head as I scooped coffee into the filter.

"You promised you'd leave it alone," I heard Sam say.

_'Why would he?'_ I thought to myself, hitting the brew button on the coffee maker. _'You were his world Sam. Anyone with eyes could see that.'_

"Of course I didn't leave it alone! Sue me!" I could hear Dean beginning to pace. "A damn year? You couldn't put me out of my misery?"

I could hear the pain in his voice and my heart gave a twinge of sympathy as I pulled cups down from the cabinet, setting them on the kitchen table.

"Look, I get it wasn't easy. But that's life! And it's as close to happiness as I've ever seen a hunter get. It ain't like I wanted to lie to you, son. But you were out, Dean," Bobby replied.

There was a heavy silence in the room and I heard Dean take a deep breath before saying, "Do I look out to you?"

Someone went upstairs as I poured the coffee and I turned to find Sam and Bobby in the kitchen, watching me. I placed their cups on the table before I took a sip from mine. I stared at the two of them over the rim of the mug.

"So. That went pretty well."

Bobby rolled his eyes, grabbing a mug off the table. "Yeah, all peaches and cream. So, who're you and why'd they bring you out here?"

"Told you. My name's Andi and I've been helped Dean with a couple of problems in Cicero." I kept my voice calm, but I could tell that Bobby was suspicious of me. "What has Dean told you about me?"

"Not a damn thing, 'cept when he brought the demon-turned-human out here. Mentioned your name, but that was about it. I'm gonna ask you again. Why'd they bring you out _here?"_

"Because I can help." Bobby snickered and I felt my temper flare up. "I can! I've helped before."

"You? You're a pipsqueak. You don't have a hunting bone in your body. Probably hand you a gun and you'd manage to shoot yourself or the people around you instead of the target. You Winchesters sure know how to pick 'em, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I know that I don't look like much, but I promise you, I can take care of myself _and_ the boys."

Sam stared at me. "Show us."

"What?" I asked, mildly annoyed.

"Show us that you can take care of yourself. We'll go out in the yard, you can show us your supposed skills. You pass the test, you can ride with us. You can't, then you leave us alone, Dean especially." I narrowed my eyes at Sam. "You wanna be all brave and tough, show us that you can do what we do and not get killed or put us in danger."

I bristled at his challenge. "Fine. But first, you got something I can eat?"

"For what?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"Gotta keep my strength up somehow." Sam tossed me a bag of honey roasted peanuts from the cabinet. "Perfect. Is there an area of the junkyard where Ben and Lisa can't see?"

"Yeah, but why?"

I shrugged. "New place, new situation. Don't need to startle them with the sounds of gunfire and everything."

"She has a point Bobby," Sam said as I downed half the bag of peanuts. "Come on, let's go."

They each grabbed a gun and we headed out into the junkyard. I looked around, trying to keep track of where we were headed in the maze of junk cars and wrecks. We finally stopped in a small open area and Bobby set up several cans. He shoved the shotgun into my hands.

"Hit every target on the first shot and you can stay. Miss and you're gone."

I smiled, shoving the gun back into Bobby's hands. I pulled my hair back, feeling that source of power deep inside me flickering to life. "Believe me when I say, Mr. Singer, that I don't need a gun."

"What the hell are you gonna use then? The wind? Your mind?" The man rolled his eyes, but I could feel Sam watching me with interest. "You need to get off my-"

I let the white light burst from my hand, striking three of the cans, toppling them over. I threw out my other hand, watching as the fire melted the other three cans before I shot their molten remains off of their perches with the holy light once more. There was one can left on the hood of a ruined Thunderbird. I smiled, closing my eyes. I kicked out with my foot, hearing the satisfying sound of metal hitting the ground as I kicked it off the hood of the car.

"So, can I stay or would you prefer I go?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sat out on the porch, watching the sun going down. Dean had been talking with Lisa and Ben before talking with Bobby and Sam inside. I waited calmly, knowing that I needed to stay away. After I'd shown my powers to Bobby and Sam, Bobby had tried to attack me. Sam had thankfully held him back and I'd had the good sense to teleport myself back to the car until Sam had calmed their uncle. I looked up at the sky, thinking for a second I saw a flicker of gold go streaking by, pausing for a moment to look at me. But when I blinked it was gone and I sighed, wondering how Gabriel was doing.

"You gonna come in or what?"

I turned to look over my shoulder, glancing at Dean leaned against the doorway before turning back to look at the sky. "I'm good out here. Thanks."

The screen door opened and Dean came to sit next to me, looking up at the sky. "Look...about earlier-"

I raised my hand, still staring up at the stars. "No chick-flick moments. I get why Bobby would try to attack me. Angels aren't really cool with you guys. Don't apologize."

Dean shifted and I could tell that he was uncomfortable. "Actually, I was talking about what I said back in Cicero."

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't I say no chick-flick moments?"

"Would you let me talk for two seconds?" Dean snapped and I turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Look, I don't know what happened between us or why I'm attracted to you when I love Lisa. But I can't. _We_ can't. I'm only protecting my family. Don't take me snapping at you personal, okay?"

Nodding slowly, I got to my feet, getting up from the porch. "I get that. Like I said, what happened in Chicago...it happened there and that's it. I never meant for you to betray Lisa like that and I never- I won't say I never wanted to kiss you, because it's kinda obvious I did- but I never intended to go that far with you. I'm sorry."

We both walked down the road out of the junkyard and I kicked another can, watching as it spiraled off into the darkness. I sighed, staring up at the sky, Dean looking straight ahead. I glanced over at him, seeing the worry there in his face. I touched his arm, watching as he looked up at me in surprise.

"They'll be safe here. We'll take care of the djinn and then you guys can have the life you wanted. No more monsters, no more ghosts, no more demons. I'll watch out for you all the best I can, make sure nothing bad comes knocking on your doorstep to disturb you guys."

"Why do you care so much?" He asked me curiously.

"Because everyone deserves a normal life, Dean. Even you."

"What about you?"

I laughed ruefully, shaking my head. "You think I can have a normal life after finding out about what I am? I had my normalcy, at least for a little bit. This on the other hand, this is a new adventure."

Dean and I continued walking to the end of the driveway before we stopped, staring out at the dark highway. Dean turned to look at me. "Why'd you come back?"

"Dunno. Had a vision that you were being hurt and I had to check on you. Make sure you were alright."

He nodded. "Where you been at Andi? And why were you hiding?"

"Can't I keep a couple secrets for myself?" I said with a sigh. "I mean, you can't know everything about my life."

"If you're going to be helping us on this case then I at least need to know that you're not going to pull a Houdini on me again and vanish into thin air."

"I won't." When he continued to stare at me I sighed, crossing my arms. "Dean, I've got no intention of leaving. I disappeared to get myself together. My mom did just die after all. And while I hadn't spoken to her in three years, if I had to choose the one family member I still cared about, it would be her."

Dean stared at me and I held his gaze, knowing he was trying to see if I was telling the truth. He shrugged before saying, "You're lying. But I know you'll either eventually tell me or I'll find out somehow."

"There's nothing to find out!" I protested. "Besides, shouldn't you be more worried about your brother?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, there's something wrong with him obviously. I don't know what exactly, but a lot of his smiles and all of his laughter is forced."

Dean shrugged. "If you'd been down in Hell, you'd understand."

I rolled my eyes, beginning the walk back to the house. "Whatever you say Dean. But don't be surprised if you find out he changed. And don't say I didn't try to warn you."

The walk back up to the house was quiet. We found Sam and Bobby packing up the car and talking in hushed tones. They looked up at us suspiciously as we approached.

"Where've you two been?" Sam asked.

"Talking." Dean replied curtly.

"Talking about what?"

"I'm sorry, when did I have to answer to you again?" Dean snapped.

"Easy Dean," I said softly. "Go upstairs and say good-bye to Lisa so we can take care of these monsters."

He looked at me before heading into the house. I turned to the two of them. "You know, you might wanna be a little bit nicer to him. He _did_ just find out that his baby brother he thought was dead is definitely alive now."

Sam rolled his eyes. "He needs to get over it. I'm here now and we've got things to take care of."

Bobby stared at me. "Andi, you mind comin' with me for a second? Wanna talk to you about something."

"Only if you promise not to try and kill me again," I replied.

"So long as you don't try to kill me, we're good."

We walked around the side of the house in silence and I kept glancing up at the grizzled old man. "What's this about Bobby? Is Meo- I mean, Corey- is he alright? I haven't seen him since we got here."

"Corey's fine. Got him running with an old friend of mine, learning how to be a hunter. No, this is about you and Dean. I'm worried."

"Why?" I asked, trying to hide my impatience. "I'm not going to hurt him. I don't-"

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about him getting back into this life. He has a good thing going for him with Lisa and the kid. He's _happy._ This is the first time I've seen him actually happy in years." Bobby glanced over my shoulder to make sure that Dean wasn't listening. "I told Sam that coming back probably wasn't the greatest idea. That it would suck Dean right back in. But he did anyway. I dunno, call it an old man's paranoia I guess."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I leaned against the side of the house. "I mean, an hour ago you were trying to kill me, calling me a, what was it...ah yes, a walking asshole with turkey feathers glued to my back."

"I know. In case you couldn't tell, angels haven't done the family much good. In fact, they've screwed things up a whole lot."

"So I've gathered. But I don't intend to do that."

"Believe it when I see it." The old man looked me dead in the eye before saying, "Don't let him get hurt. Our family can't take much more of loss."

I nodded slowly, knowing that this was the closest I would get to Bobby pleading with me to keep Dean safe. "I'll do everything in my power to keep him safe."

"That's all I ask. Come on. You all got a djinn to kill."

We walked back around to find Sam and Dean having a heated discussion in the car. Bobby sighed. "You gonna be alright with those two idjits in the car?"

"I'll be fine. I'll have them call as soon as we get back to Cicero."

"Alright. Be careful."

"We will." I got into the backseat of the car, closing the door behind me. "Alright, so what's the plan of attack?"

"Sam and I are going back to my house, setting a trap with Samuel and the others. You'll go back home, keep your friends safe. No doubt they've seen you with us and they'll think that they can use you for leverage." Dean glanced up at me in the rearview as if to dare me to say something. "You cool with that sweetheart?"

"Cool as a cucumber. If something goes wrong with you guys, I'll feel it and I'll be there in a flash."

"No, you won't. You'll stay with your friends."

"Dean, you can't keep me out of this!"

"Easy, both of you," Sam said, putting himself between us. "Andi, you'll stay with your friends unless you sense that Dean is in immediate danger. We don't need Samuel and the others seeing that you have powers. It'll create too many problems and it'll already be crazy. Dean, if she shows up, don't yell at her."

"I won't!" Dean snapped, getting an eyebrow raise from Sam. "Jesus, Sammy, you two act like I'm some loose cannon that's gonna go off at the drop of a hat."

I didn't answer. Instead I continued to stare out of the window, watching as the countryside began to pass by at a rapid pace. I closed my eyes, knowing that this would probably be the last moment of sleep I'd get until we were finished hunting the djinn. Before I drifted off, my last thought was, _'I guess I'll be made into a hunter pretty soon if this keeps up. But if I do become one, does that mean I have to hunt down my brothers and sisters?'_


	16. Happy Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi is finally reunited with her adopted family in Cicero.

"Nervous?" Sam asked me, turning in his seat to look at me.

"Not at all," I lied, staring out the window as we crept up the street towards the place where Samuel and the others were staying. "You said we've just gotta stab 'em with a silver blade dipped in lamb's blood, right?"

"Yep. That's what Dean and I'll be doing while you make sure your friends are okay. Have you talked to them yet?"

"I planned on doing that once we got back to Cicero," I replied. "Are we picking Samuel and the others up or-"

"We're gonna come up with a plan," Sam answered before I could finish my sentence.

"Cool. You think that maybe I can go home while you guys discuss the plan? I mean, you all don't really need me here, do you?"

"In a minute. I wanna talk to you before you leave," Dean said, glancing up in the rearview at me.

"Didn't we talk back at Bobby's?"

"Yeah, but now I need to talk to you about something else."

Sam glanced at Dean and I saw the look of suspicion in Sam's eyes before he disguised it. "Well, whatever you need to talk to her about, I should probably hear it as well."

"It's personal, Sammy."

"Personal? Way I see it, if she's working with us, nothing's personal anymore."

"Sam. I'm not asking you to butt out. I'm _telling_ you." Sam frowned at Dean's tone. "It'll take two seconds and then we can go in and plan with Samuel and the others."

We pulled up to the front of the house, the two brothers still staring each other down. Finally Sam sighed. "Alright. You got it. I'll be inside, talking about actual important stuff."

He got out of the car, leaving Dean and I to sit in silence. I climbed between the center console before sliding into the passenger seat. Dean looked semi-impressed as I turned to look at him. "What?"

"Didn't think you were that flexible."

"I'm not. But I am that small to where I can fit in tight spaces." I flashed him a smile. "Perks of being five-three. Can't reach stuff on a high shelf, but I can fit into tiny spaces. So. What's up?"

"Andi I...you need to go."

"What?" I asked, confused. "Dean, what're you talking about? We've gotta come up with a plan to fight these things. We-"

"Listen to me. If these guys find out what you are, they're going to either kill you or take you captive. There's no in-between." Dean glanced up at the house and I got the feeling that someone was watching us. "When you get out of the car, I want you to start walking down the road until you're out of sight. Then I want you to use your angel juice to get yourself home. Can you do that?"

"What makes you so certain that they'd do that?" I asked, glancing up at the house again, feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Call it a gut feeling. I saw the way they were looking at you in the house and Samuel had a few too many questions about you." Dean took my hand and I looked up at him in surprise. "Can you do that for me Andi? Go home and even if I'm in trouble, _don't come back."_

"Dean, I think you're overreacting just a little bit here. I mean-"

"Andromeda. Listen to me for two seconds instead of trying to be a hard ass and argue your point. The people in that house are trained killers. They are trained to kill creatures that no other human kills and that includes you. Seriously. _Go."_

"What happens when they figure out that you gave me warning?"

"I'll make something up," he replied. "Trust me on this. I know that's asking a lot and I know that I've been an asshole, but you'll end up dead otherwise."

I looked into his eyes and I could tell that he was telling the truth. I nodded slowly. "Alright Dean. I trust you. See you around town." I got out of the car and was about to walk away when I poked my head back in. "Be careful, okay? Lisa and Ben need you to come home."

He nodded and I began to walk down the road. I kept glancing back over my shoulder, watching Dean go inside the house. When I was around the corner, I began to run, knowing that if they were going to come after me, I needed to put distance between myself and them. I knew I was right when I heard a male curse behind me and the crunch of feet on gravel. I blinked and found myself stumbling into my bedroom in Cicero.

I looked around wildly, my heart thudding in my chest. Everything was still the same as it had been when I left, including the clothes I'd thrown all around the room when I'd been trying to pack. I sighed, beginning to pick up the room. I jumped when I heard the knock on my door.

"When'd you get back?" Ollie asked, picking up a pair of my running shorts off the floor, inspecting them.

I snatched it from him, tossing it into the dirty clothes hamper in the corner. "An hour ago."

"How come I didn't hear you?" He asked suspiciously, picking up my bra, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Ollie, I always knew you were a cross-dresser," I said, voice dripping with sarcasm as I took my bra away from him. "Your old age must be catching up with you. I didn't see anyone when I came in. Were you out in the cave?"

"Yeah, I might've been. Mike and I were talking about putting up a fence before he went to pick Vic up from work. There have been some weird people around the neighborhood lately."

"What do you mean weird people?"

"Just a couple of people lurking around houses. Caught a woman out behind the shed a couple nights ago. She ran as soon as we spotted her, but it still weirded us out."

"Where are the others?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Let's see...Becca's out of town with her family and James is on his way home from work. They finally put him on days." Ollie flopped down on my bed, giving me a wide grin. "We missed you Andi. Where you been?"

"I told you guys. I've been up at the cabin, clearing my head."

"Huh. Must not have been relaxing then."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, folding clothes that I knew were clean and putting them in the drawers.

"You look beat Andi. Almost like you did when you ran that marathon a couple years ago and you forgot to pack enough food for yourself. What have you _really_ been up to?"

I sighed. "Seriously? You guys can't trust me?"

"We can. We've just been worried about you. I mean, you were gone for over six months. Even the chief asked how you were doing and you know he never does that."

I frowned. "I know...and I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't realize how hard my mom's death was going to hit me. But I was safe and I dealt with it. I promise you guys, I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon. Okay?"

"Pinky swear?"

Ollie held out a finger to me and I sighed, shaking my head. "I can't pinky swear on that one. I don't know what life's going to throw at me next."

Ollie nodded slowly. "You're in some deep shit aren't you? Is it 'cause of that Winchester guy?"

"No," I replied, grabbing my laundry basket and heading downstairs for the laundry room. "It's because I decided to let my family come into my life."

"But _we're_ your family Andi."

I smiled over my shoulder at Ollie as he followed me. "I know you guys are. I've told you, you all are the best big brothers I could have. You gave a damn about me when no one else did. I'm grateful for that."

"You make it sound like you're going to be leaving for good." Ollie grabbed me by my shoulder, turning me to face him, my laundry falling to the floor. "Andromeda, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Seriously. I'm not going anywhere. I told you guys that already. Stop worrying and help me pick up the clothes you knocked out of my hands."

"Right. Yeah. Sorry." We both bent down and began to pick up the clothes off the floor.

I looked up when I heard the front door open. "Andi! You're home!"

"Hey James. Yeah, I'm home. Decided to do some laundry and then this goofball came around the corner and knocked into me." I punched Ollie playfully in the shoulder. "Leave it to us to be clumsy."

James laughed as we stuffed the last of the clothes into the basket. "Yeah, I know. You two always seem to bump into each other. So when did you get back?"

"An hour or so ago. I think I freaked Ollie out 'cause he didn't know I was home." I picked up the basket, making a beeline for the washing machine. I unceremoniously dumped all the clothes in. "What have you guys been up to?"

They both filled me in on what had been going on as I started my laundry and went to the kitchen to make myself a snack. As James was telling me about his promotion at work, I watched the front door open and close again, Vic and Mike walking in together. My eyes widened when I saw Vicky.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Ollie asked, head in the fridge as he grabbed a beer.

"You guys are having a _baby?!"_ I went skidding down the hall to stand in front of Mike and Vicky. "How far along? Do you guys know what it is? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

They both looked at me wide-eyed. "How did you know? We only found out a couple of weeks ago. We haven't told anyone."

I froze, realizing that I'd used my powers unknowingly. I had to tread carefully now. "Well, you have that pregnancy glow about you Vic. That and in the three years I've known her, she has never put on a single pound. So, how far along are you?"

"Seven weeks," Vicky answered with a smile, resting her hand on her belly. "We were going to tell everyone when you finally came home."

"Well, we have to celebrate! I'd say let's all go down to the bar, but no more alcohol for Vicky it seems." I went back into the kitchen, raiding the fridge. "How about some of my homemade spaghetti? It looks like I've got all the ingredients. You guys sit, keep filling me in on what has been going on."

I began to prep the spaghetti, watching as outside it grew darker and darker. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a flicker of movement behind the shed. I shook myself, telling myself that I was seeing things. I poured the noodles into the pot, cutting the boiling water off and covering it with a lid. I went to sit at the table with the others, grabbing a beer and taking a swig.

"So, Andi. Where've you been hiding? James said you came by for a little bit yesterday and then you were off again. What's going on?" Mike asked, leaning back in his chair, arm draped around Vicky's shoulders. "James told us that we need to be careful who we talk to and stuff. You wanna fill us in?"

I frowned, taking a large gulp of beer before leaning forward. "You guys are gonna think I'm absolutely crazy for this, but I promise you all I'm not. Just...hear me out, alright?"

"You mean we'll think you're crazier than we already did?" Ollie teased before realizing how serious I was. "Oh man, you really mean it, don't you?"

I was trying to come up with a suitable lie to tell them. "Look, the whole reason I ran away was because I had some people after me. Some not very nice people. My father has made a couple of enemies over the years and they found out I came back. They came after me and I managed to get away to my parents' cabin. I stayed there for six months until I got into contact with Dean."

"Why wouldn't you come to us? We could've handled a couple of goons," James said, leaning forward, arms resting on the table.

I shook my head. "I couldn't risk any of you all getting hurt. Dean came up with a plan to lure them out tonight. It's why I came home. He didn't want me getting killed and he asked me to warn you guys to stay inside and don't answer the door for anyone, no matter what."

The silence at the table was deafening as I met each of their gazes. "Please, I know this sounds crazy, but you've gotta believe me. I don't want anything to happen to you all, especially not now with a little one on the way."

"We understand," Vicky said, wrapping her arms around Mike's waist. "I just wish you'd told us sooner. We could have helped."

"Well, the problem's being taken care of now, so no need to worry." I got up from the table, grabbing some bowls and forks. "Dinner's ready guys. Let's eat."

We talked over dinner about what had been going on at the station and the diner. But I could tell that there were a lot of questions that were going unanswered. I finished my food quickly, watching the others. I knew that James and Mike had the most questions. Ollie had always been the most gullible of the three and normally didn't question what I said.

"Oh! Did Mike or James tell you?" Ollie looked up at me with a smile.

"Tell me what?"

"Remember that kid that was overdosing? The one that was coding in the back of the rig right before you left?" I nodded slowly. "He lived! Doctors called it a medical miracle. Kid says that it was you who saved him. Called you his guardian angel. The best part? He got off of the drugs and he's now helping us down at the station. We test him twice a week and he always comes up clean."

I sat in my chair, stunned. "But...how is that possible? He was dead as a doornail when we handed him over!"

"Dunno," Mike replied looking up at me with curiosity. "We were wondering if maybe you could tell us that."

"Damned if I fucking know. I thought that kid was pushing up daisies in the local cemetery. Now you guys are telling me he's alive?" I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm gonna step outside for a minute."

I got up from the kitchen table, going out the front door and onto the porch. I walked all the way to the end before I leaned against the railing, head in my hands. How? How was that possible? I hadn't used any of my angel juice before that. How on earth could that have worked? The kid was dead. We'd all known it. I sighed as I heard someone step outside.

"Look, I don't want to talk to you right now," I said softly. "I know you're going to ask me a million questions, but-"

"Nope," James interrupted. "Came out for a smoke. Figure if you wanna tell me the truth, you can and if not, you won't. I just wanna know that you're safe from whatever creature it is you and Dean are hunting now."

I turned on James, raising an eyebrow as I did. "What makes you think that?"

"Because he doesn't hunt anything normal. He hunts the things that go bump in the night and if you're working with him and he hid his family, then it's something that _really_ goes bump in the night." James took a drag on his cigarette. "You want one?"

I shook my head. "You know I quit smoking when I first moved here."

"Yeah, I know. Figured I'd be nice and offer you one since you're stressed out." We sat down on the front steps together and I looked across the street at Dean's house. I could barely see movement inside. "You know, staring at someone isn't polite."

I grinned, casting a sideways glance at James. "I always forget that you can read me better than the other two."

"I'm a cop. It's part of my job description." He hesitated before scooting closer to me. "Andi, you don't have to lie to me about what's going on. I'm not gonna think you're crazy. I remember what happened with that kid that one night and then the thing that took over Mike. There are bad things out there and it's kinda comforting knowing that somebody's out there doing something about it."

I shrugged, trying to act casual about the entire situation. "It's not my story to tell James. You'll have to ask Dean and I doubt he'll tell you about it as easily as he told me. I will say this. We all need to be careful tonight. I was being serious when I said don't leave the house and don't let anyone in."

James nodded. "I thought you were. Listen, about a week after you left, a guy showed up here claiming that he was your brother. I was home and he gave me something to give to you." James pulled a small necklace box from his jacket pocket. "I've been keeping it safe 'til you got home."

I took the box from him, opening it up to find a small capsule on a silver chain. I inspected it closely before looking at James curiously. "What is it?"

"He said that inside were the ashes of your mother and he wanted you to have it so you could always have her close by." I felt the tears touch my eyes as I put the necklace on. James touched my knee gently. "I know that despite you saying you hate your family, you loved your mother. I'm sorry if it upsets you."

I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. "It's fine...it's fine. I'm just being a big cry baby is all."

James laughed. "If you hadn't cried about this, I would have thought you were soulless."

"Well I'm not," I replied with a watery laugh of my own. "I'm far from it unfortunately."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I looked over at him, smiling. "I missed you Andi."

"I missed you too James," I replied, resting my head on his shoulder. "You know, I wish things could go back to normal."

"What do you mean? Things are pretty normal right now."

"Yeah right," I grumbled. "Things are far from normal for any of us."

James lifted my face up to look at him. "Hey, we'll get through this, okay? Things may be a little weird right now, but it'll all turn out right in the end. You trust me on that one?"

"Yeah. James, I-" I found myself staring at his lips, my tongue darting out to wet my own. "James, this is…"

"I know," he said, eyes dark as he began to lean down. "If you don't want to."

"I do."

His lips hovered above mine and I felt my heart begin to race in my chest. We both froze when a scream of terror ripped through the night air. I looked up in time to see Dean and Sam running out of the house. I shoved away from James, leaping off the porch.

"Go back inside! Seriously, go back inside and _don't follow!"_

I was running across the street to join the two hunters without checking to make sure that James did as I asked. If someone was in trouble, that meant the boys were as well. Which also meant that they could use my help.


End file.
